TE ENCONTRÉ
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: El jet privado aterrizaba en la pista londinense, la noche fresca acompañada de una pequeña llovizna. Ella había escapado de sus captores.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión._**

**_Capítulo 1_**

No puedo detenerme, no ahora, que he logrado escaparme de ese horrible lugar, tengo que seguir corriendo, el clima indica que se avecina una fuerte lluvia, no pude ayudar a esa chica, lo intente lo juro, no sé cuántas horas estuve inconsciente, la chica que estaba a lado mío no supo decirme su nombre, ella estaba como en un trance, tenían la mirada perdida, no es difícil adivinar que las tenían bajo el influjo de alguna droga, he escuchado que la trata de personas es un negocio millonario, explotación sexual, trabajos forzados, extracción de órganos, entre otras cosas, haber escapado fue una hazaña hacerme la inconsciente funciono y que no me hayan dado alguna droga, se distrajeron durante la noche con la chicas que habían enfermado, no sé qué fue de ellas, pero gracias a ellas fue que pude escaparme, abrí las esposas con el pasador, antes de perder el conocimiento cuando me atraparon apreté con todas mis fuerzas la cruz que me regalo la señorita Pony, pedí que me protegiera, debo seguir corriendo en medio del bosque, la oscuridad me da miedo, no sé dónde estoy, cuando se den cuenta que he escapado vendrán a buscarme, nadie buscara a una chica huérfana, un día antes renuncie a mi trabajo, después de ver a Flammy con el doctor Scott, como podre olvidar esa imagen de mi mente, renuncie al hospital, no avise a mis madres, si no les hablo durante unos días no sospecharan que estoy desaparecida, debo ponerme a salvo, seguro me mataran, por el idioma que hablaban eran rusos, no debo olvidar ese nombre "Yurik" por lo que decían ese hombre estaría molesto, al parecer nos iban a llevar a New York.

Una carretera, estoy exhausta, debo cruzar la carretera y seguir por el bosque, ellos pueden andar en autos, está por amanecer debo darme prisa, ahora es el momento no se ve el destello de las luces de los automóviles.

Mis piernas estoy a punto de sufrir un calambre, he corrido como si fuera un maratón, pero desde ayer no he probado alimento, la comida que les dieron a las chicas parecía vómito y el olor era desagradable, que preferí hacerme la desmayada, no debo detenerme caminare para que se me pase el dolor de la pantorrilla, tal vez encuentre algún fruto, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero debo seguir corriendo paralelo a la carretera para no adentrarme al bosque, tal vez llegue a un poblado, el sol esta por ocultarse, debí hacerte caso hermanito Tom cuando nos tendíamos en el pasto de la colina y buscar la Polaris es la primera y más brillante estrella de la Osa Menor, debí poner atención a tus clases de astronomía, y en estos momento estaría ya en el hogar de Pony tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate.

Ese ruido lo conozco, debo tranquilizarme para que mis oídos puedan saber de dónde proviene, siento que el corazón junto con mis pulmones saldrán expulsados, mis piernas ya no me responden, necesito tomar agua y ese ruido es de un río, seguiré el sonido, soy capaz de comerme un pez crudo, no puedo hacer una fogata el humo llamaría la atención, como puede existir este paraíso en medio de la nada, nunca he disfrutado tanto como beber agua de mis manos, está fresca, hasta siento que me sabe a chocolate con tres malvaviscos, debo recobrar mis fuerzas y luego buscar una vara para atrapar un pez.

Fue mala idea sentarme siento que el cuerpo me duele, no debo dejar que se me enfrié buscare la vara, arriba Candy tu puedes, no debes vencerte, otra vez se está nublando, así no veré las estrellas hermanito Tom cuanta falta me haces.

Señorita Pony, hermana María si en estos momentos están rezando por mí, sus oraciones han sido escuchadas, en medio de la nada hay una pequeña cabaña y un río, espero que la gente de esa pequeña choza sea buena, debo buscar una piedra, no se ven luces, ¿estará deshabitada?, mejor así solo tomare un pedazo de jamón, o queso, ¡pero qué dices Candy!, no quieres vino también, confórmate con un pedazo de pan, después de lo que me den seguiré mi camino, nadie contesta, hola, hay alguien, toc, toc, no contestan, la puerta está cerrada, pero lo he visto en la películas, a quién se le ocurre guardar la llaves en el tapete de la entrada o en la maceta, debo reconocer que a mí, y bien están en el tapete, dejare un recado al dueño agradeciendo sus sagrados alimentos.

Todo está en orden parece que no estarán muy lejos, Candy no divagues no dejes que la falta de alimento te afecte, la cocina es pequeña, una manzana, tomare unas cuantas manzanas y naranjas y también…

Dios que fue ese ruido se escucharon como cadenas, no mi cerebro me está traicionando, apúrate Candy, siempre he sido curiosa y me he arrepentido por eso en algunas ocasiones, escuche un gemido, este es el baño, no hay nadie, otra vez el gemido, debe ser en la recamara, vamos Candy el factor sorpresa siempre lleva un paso adelante, no sueltes la piedra y abre de golpe. Tuve que taparme la boca, para no gritar a todo pulmón.

—Señor, ¿quién le hizo esto? Le quitare la cinta de la boca, no vaya a gritar se lo suplico o estaremos perdidos.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Eres un ángel que ha caído del cielo acaso? Ahora quítame las esposas y la cinta de los pies.

—¿Como sé que no me hará daño?, tal vez sea un psicópata.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser un psicópata? —respondió Albert molesto, por el atrevimiento de la muchacha.

—Bueno con esa cara y esa sonrisa no, pero el doctor Scott tiene cara de ángel pero por dentro era otra persona, estoy segura, por eso se lleva bien con Flammy. —Después de terminar su comentario Candy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso roja.

—Date prisa por favor, mis secuestradores no tardan en regresar. —Así que te ha gustado mi sonrisa.

— ¿Sus secuestradores? —¿Que estaré pagando?, acaso es día del secuestrador, moví mi cabeza, debe ser que estoy soñando.

—No soy un psicópata señorita, las personas que me secuestraron quieren mi dinero, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, puedes llamarme Albert.

— ¡¿El magnate?! —Encontrarme al hombre más rico del mundo esposado, en medio del bosque, esto debe ser una broma— su rostro a pesar de los golpes que tiene se me hacía conocido, le pido disculpas por llamarlo de esa manera, pero yo he escapado de unos hombres, corrí durante la noche, cruce la carretera, hasta encontrar el río y luego vi la cabaña, pensaba tomar algunos alimentos e irme, pero escuche un ruido, siempre he sido curiosa.

—Debo agradecerte que seas curiosa, otra en tu lugar hubiera salido corriendo, vayámonos, en el camino me cuentas, tomaremos las frutas y algo de pan para el camino, necesito encontrar a un amigo él nos podrá ayudar, crees que puedas caminar, tus pies están en mal estado.

—No se preocupe por mí, no quiero encontrarme con sus secuestradores.

—Está por anochecer y si mis cálculos no me fallan estamos en Rockford, a menos de dos horas de Chicago, te molesta si te tomo de la mano. —no soy un psicópata.

—No me molesta, —respondí de inmediato, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía caliente, el contacto de nuestras manos, fue electrizante, él se volvió para verme, estoy segura que a pesar de la oscuridad noto mi rostro ruborizado.

—Puedes contarme, como es que terminaste en medio del bosque. —Y estoy agradecido que tu curiosidad pudo más que tu miedo.

—Después de renunciar al hospital, fui al departamento me despedí del casero, agarre mi automóvil, iba para Lakewood, al hogar de Pony, es un orfanato, allí crecí, saliendo de Chicago me detuve en una gasolinera, había unos tipos mal encarados, no me quitaron la vista de encima, eso me puso nerviosa, me subí a mi auto, más adelante me alcanzaron cerrándome el paso, frene de golpe, me bajaron a la fuerza, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y me desperté amarrada a una pared, había otras chicas en la misma situación, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, y si era de día o noche, ese lugar parecía una cueva, no fue difícil adivinar que se encontraban bajo el influjo de alguna droga, por mi desmayo se olvidaron de mí, me hice la desmayada mientras ellos hablaban en ruso no entendí que decían pero mencionaron a un tal "Yurik" y New York, supongo que nos llevarían para ese lugar, y con ese señor, nos llevaron la comida que no tenía buen aspecto, seguí haciéndome la desmayada me movieron por un rato, fue mi mejor actuación, la comida no les cayó bien a dos chicas, empezaron a vomitar y las llevaron a otro lugar, dejaron la puerta abierta, aproveche para quitarme las esposas con este pasador, y no lo pensé dos veces salí corriendo, era un pasillo largo, había otra puerta, quise ayudar a una de las chicas, pero no pude abrir las esposas, tal vez fueron los nervios, pero si quería ayudarlas tenía que salir de allí con vida, los hombres que estaban cuidándonos dejaron la puerta abierta y una vez afuera corrí sin parar, hasta llegar a la carretera y cruce, pensé que ellos andarían patrullando la carretera, espere que no pasara un automóvil y cruce la carretera y después te encontré.

Por mi desaparición nadie se preocuparía de momento, iba a caer de sorpresa en el hogar de Pony, ¿y tú como fuiste a parar a esa cabaña?

—Antes de seguir con la plática, y ya nos comimos la fruta y el pan, tenemos que apurar el paso y para eso tengo que cargarte, tus pies están muy lastimados, tendrás que subir a mi espalda.

—Pero puedo seguir caminando, incluso correr —pondrá sus manos en mis piernas, puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón acelerado.

—No tengas pena, ya me estarán buscando, anda sube. —Si eres tan liviana, tu cabello a pesar de lucir desastroso, tiene un aroma peculiar dulce, agradable— tenemos que buscar un teléfono, en la pelea lo perdí, pero tengo mi cartera, no podré usar las tarjetas por el momento hasta no saber quién está detrás de mi secuestro.

—Eres muy conocido por tu filantropía, llevar agua a Kenia, lo de las vacunas en varios lugares de África, premiaste al chico que hizo el proyecto de la hielera, con ella se logra conservar en buen estado las vacunas, guardo la revista de ese proyecto, bueno estará en mi automóvil si es que aparece, si alguien lo encontró tal vez estén buscándome. Pero siendo el personaje que eres no traías seguridad.

—Solo tenía uno y fue el que me traiciono entregándome a mis secuestradores, pero antes lo agarre como saco de boxeo, tendrá la quijada rota y la falta de unos dientes, siempre me recordara, él me llevara a quien orquesto todo esto. Mira se ven unas luces, parece ser una tienda esas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas.

— ¿No sé ve una gasolinera?, tengo miedo te encontrarme con esos hombres.

—Te bajare, tranquila, no voy a permitir que te lleven, no te separes de mí, mientras hablo.

—Buenas noches, señor, no podemos permitir la entrada a gente en ese aspecto, si llegara un cliente puede molestarse.

—Un momento, no puedes juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, solo haré una llamada, tuvimos un accidente y ella entra conmigo, no quiero tener que quejarme con tu jefe.

—Yo solo cumplo ordenes, señor.

—Albert puedo esperar afuera —estoy aterrada pero necesitamos hacer esa llamada.

—De ninguna manera, voy a pasar con mi novia y si quieres puedes hablarle a tu jefe, estaré gustoso de hablar con él.

Escuche bien dijo novia, bueno sé que solo lo hizo para que dejara de ofenderme el encargado, pero en qué idioma estará hablando, seguro para que el encargado no sé entere de lo que le paso.

—Listo tardara unos veinte minutos mi amigo, anda cerca, ¿quieres algo? Un refresco, agua, o nos preparamos un hot dogs.

—Un hot dogs está bien, con agua, Albert que idioma ese con el que hablaste con tu amigo.

—Es gaélico, tuve que hacerlo así, no podía arriesgarme que alguien entrara y escuchara la conversación, vamos a pagar tengo algo de efectivo y esperemos afuera.

El detective George Johnson se acercó con cautela al establecimiento, Albert al escuchar que un auto se acercaba, se escondieron en la parte trasera del negocio, la respiración de Candy era acelerada, Albert la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho.

—William, —Hablo George en un susurro— espero que no se hayan ido Alan.

—George, aquí estamos —contesto Albert abrazando a Candy.

—William, espero que tu contrincante haya quedado peor que tú, ¿ella es la señorita Candy?

—Sí, Candy, él es mi amigo George Johnson es detective, es como un hermano para mí.

—No sigas William, que me saldrá una lagrima —hermano por lo que intuyo ya te flecharon— él es Alan mi compañero, suban al auto, voy a pedir copia de las cámaras y sellarle la boca al encargado.

—Ustedes van atrás, voy a traerle algo de ropa a la señorita, el señor Johnson la compro.

—Quisiera ir al baño a cambiarme —dijo Candy.

—No señorita, las cámaras serán borradas, es mejor que se cambie en el auto, nosotros esperamos afuera.

Candy obedeció, George le había comprado ropa deportiva, que ella agradeció porque empezaba a sentir frío, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su ropa, la playera la tenía rota donde la jalaron para subirla a la fuerza.

—Listo, vayámonos, —dijo apresurado George no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar no podía exponer a su amigo y a Candy.

Tomo la carretera rumbo a Chicago, Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla, notaba que Candy parpadeaba.

—Descansa Candy, te ves agotada, te despertare cuando lleguemos, ¿confías en mí?

Candy asistió, y no lo pensó se acomodó quedándose dormida de inmediato, alcanzaba a escuchar que George hablaba por teléfono, mientras Alan conducía, después no supo más, hasta que sintió que Albert la alzo en brazos, estaba exhausta quiso, hablar pero el cansancio y el estrés, su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Es mejor que la lleves a la recamara, para que descanse, William. Por lo que me cuentas paso noche y día escapando, hay que dejarla descansar.

Se quedaran en mi departamento, tengo que dar parte al FBI, por el nombre que mencionaste "Yurik" está entre la lista de los hombres más buscados por los Estados Unidos, hay una recompensa de cinco millones de dólares. Tenemos que ser cautelosos, y ellos también nos ayudaran a saber quien está atrás de tu secuestro. La cena ha llegado.

—Quisiera despertar a Candy, no me gustaría que se durmiera sin cenar lleva prácticamente más de veinticuatro horas sin probar una buena comida.

—Sí, fue muy valiente, al salir huyendo, muchas chicas no lo logran, la trata de personas es una de las actividades ilegales más lucrativas, después del tráfico de drogas y de armas, y Yurik se dedica a las dos primeras, despierta a Candy, a pesar de su apariencia es una señorita hermosa. —Dijo George para ver la reacción de su amigo, que le provoco un sonrojo.

—Candy, despierta para que cenes, no puedes dormirte con el estómago vacío.

—Hummm, Albert no creo que pueda masticar del cansancio, cena tú —respondió Candy acomodándose la almohada.

—No, señorita no cierres los ojos, te cargare si es necesario. —Lo está diciendo en serio.

—Está bien, pero solo un bocado —eso provoco la sonrisa de Albert.

—Señorita Candy, es mejor que cene, ¿recuerda el número de placa, de su automóvil?

—Sí, señor George "PECAS 3041", decide que fuera diferente, y esa es una característica mía, pensé usar Pony, el lugar donde crecí, pero mi hermano Tom, me dijo Pecas y ese se quedó —dijo Candy moviendo su nariz, causando la risa de George y Albert.

—Bien, daré parte para su búsqueda, tengo que decirte que el FBI llegara mañana, —Candy se tensó, Albert le tomo la mano, George era un simple espectador, cuando la mirada de los rubios se cruzaron.

"Yurik" es buscado por las autoridades americanas, ellos te pondrán al tanto, por lo pronto ambos se quedaran aquí, hasta que disponga el FBI si los llevara a una casa de seguridad.

—Estamos juntos en esto Candy, no te dejare sola. —Candy le sonrió.

—Gracias Albert, Señor Johnson, puedo llamar a mis madres, yo renuncie al hospital donde trabajo y me dirigía a Lakewood, ellas esperan mi llamada cada semana. —las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con nostalgia por Candy, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Albert y George.

—Sí, claro, quieres hacer la llamada ahora, ¿por qué renunciaste al hospital? —Pregunto George, su instinto como detective, le decía que ella era una buena chica.

—Bueno vera, soy enfermera hasta hace unas horas trabajaba en el hospital san Joseph, nunca le caí bien a la enfermera Flammy, ignoro por que no fui de su agrado desde que llegué al hospital a estudiar enfermería, luego nos mandaron a Chicago, ella era muy cortante conmigo, nos quedamos aquí en el hospital, las demás chicas regresaron con Mary Jane, bueno para no hacer el cuento largo ella mantiene una relación con el doctor Scott, él es casado, aparte de ser casado también infringen el reglamento del hospital, de no relacionarse sentimentalmente con el personal del hospital, en caso de que se dé uno de los dos tiene que renunciar, cosa que no paso, yo los sorprendí en su consultorio, días después me tocaba la ronda de medicamentos en el ala A, había preparado mi charola, pero me llamaron, y cuando regrese habían cambiado uno de los medicamentos, me di cuenta y lo tome con mi mano cuando entro Flammy acusándome de querer hacerle daño a uno de los pacientes, negué todo, luego entro el doctor Scott, y los dos me amenazaron con denunciarme al director, después entraron las tres amigas de Flammy, acusándome también, no me pude callar y grite que ellos eran amantes, que me habían tendido una trampa, sus amigas se sorprendieron, en ese momento renuncie, el doctor Scott es benefactor del hospital eso me dijo, era su palabra contra la mía, ¿a quién iban a creerle? Tampoco quería que dejara de dar su ayuda al hospital, si me quedaba callada él me daría una carta de recomendación, no la acepte, no quiero deberle nada al doctor Scott.

—Candy, es injusto que hayas renunciado, yo soy el mayor benefactor del hospital San Joseph, al doctor Scott no lo conozco, pero ese apellido no figura en la lista de benefactores. —Comento Albert sorprendido, él sabía quiénes eran las familias que ayudaban sin fines de lucro y ese doctor Scott no estaba entre ellos.

—Esto no puede quedarse así, Candy, —aquí hay gato encerrado, pensó George— para no preocupar a tus madres, te propongo que les digas que has sido contratada como enfermera particular, por una familia, no puedes decirle su apellido por seguridad de la familia, que tú les llamaras como siempre.

—Si eso me parece más creíble, espero no preocuparles.

Después de cenar y hablar con sus madres, como ella esperaba sus madres le hicieron muchas preguntas, quedando de esperar sus llamadas, Albert tomo una ducha y se puso una pijama de George, Candy estaba en la habitación de invitados, secándose el cabello.

—¡Candy! —Dios que hermosa es, su cara lavada sin una gota de maquillaje, esos labios rojos— discúlpame Candy, estuve tocando, al no escucharte me imagine que te habías quedado dormida —Albert había quedado en trance, los rizos alborotados de Candy caían como una cascada, la playera de George le llegaba a mitad de la pierna, trago en seco.

—No te escuche, Albert, estaba con la secadora, podemos compartir la cama, ya me dijiste que no eres un psicópata, —dijo Candy haciendo un mohín.

Albert se puso rojo no sabía si por lo de psicópata, o por la playera que indicaba que no llevaba sostén, si Candy pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sintió un dolor en su entrepierna.

—Creo que dormiré en el sofá, Candy, —no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

—No, Albert en todo caso yo me voy al sofá, es pequeño, —Candy tomo su almohada y una sábana para dirigirse a la sala.

—Está bien dormiremos aquí los dos, después no te quejes de mis ronquidos.

—Ja, ja, ja te prometo no quejarme, soy algo inquieta para dormir, pero estoy tan cansada, donde caiga no despertare hasta al mediodía.

—Bien señorita, pues a dormir.

George escuchaba toda la conversación, y se reía moviendo la cabeza, era evidente que ese par de rubios se atraían.

—William, ahora si has encontrado a la mujer que tanto esperabas, amigo.

Amanecía en Chicago, George era el primero en despertar, leía el periódico acompañado de un café con una dona, dejaba una carta en la mesa, después de tocar la puerta de sus huéspedes y no recibir respuesta, abrió con cautela, encontrándose con unos rubios profundamente dormidos, Albert abrazaba a Candy, George sonrió cerrando despacio la puerta, no quería despertarlos.

En la jefatura de la policía George era interceptado por Alan antes de llegar a su despacho, que traía dos cafés, y una carpeta.

—Buenos días, señor, tengo noticias del carro de la señorita Candy.

—Alan en qué quedamos, solo dime George, solo tomare el café ya me comí una dona, no quiero echar panza —dijo George tocándose el estómago, provocando la risa de Alan.

—El carro de la señorita lo encontraron en la madrugada en el estacionamiento de la tienda "Today" cerca de la plaza Roses, aquí están las imágenes, la grúa se lo llevo al centro de investigación como usted ordeno.

—Hay que ir por las grabaciones de las cámaras, estamos tras un pez muy gordo y Candy está en peligro. Otra cosa Alan quiero que investigues al doctor Scott del hospital San Joseph, —Alan anotaba en su libreta.

—Algo más George ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le paso a la señorita?

—Si no la hubiesen amenazado, tal vez ella seguiría en el hospital y nunca se hubiera cruzado con los rusos, vamos por las grabaciones que el FBI está por llegar.

En el departamento los rubios se despertaban mirándose de frente, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir su corazón acelerado, Albert fue el primero en reaccionar, disculpándose, aunque era la primera vez que se sentía que había descansado tan bien, le sonrió.

—Candy, espero que hayas dormido bien con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, Albert creo que no te deje dormir bien, estas casi en la orilla, soy algo inquieta para dormir. —Dijo Candy roja de la vergüenza.

—Voy a la habitación de George para cambiarme, te espero para desayunar.

En Washington mientras cuatro agentes del FBI despegaban en un avión privado, en el departamento de Yurik en New York no todo era felicidad, había destrozado su pequeño mini bar, en el suelo había rastros de un polvo blanco, uno de sus hombres estaba en el mueble con la cabeza hacia atrás con un tapón en la nariz, del golpe que le propinara Yurik.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Seguía gritando Yurik y aventado a su paso lo que encontrara, se agarraba el cabello, bufaba, los hombres que estaban con él le tenían miedo, en cualquier momento esperaban que él sacara la pistola y los matara— ¿cómo carajos se les pudo escapar? Tenían que haberla inyectado como a las demás, no pudieron encontrarla en toda la noche, ella no conocía el lugar, nosotros sí.

—Yurik, —decía Luka nervioso— la buscamos seguimos sus pasos, pero luego se vino la lluvia y eso borro sus huellas, tú sabes cómo se pone ese lugar cuando llueve, cuando la levantamos ella se defendió que tuvimos que noquearla, por eso no la inyectamos, ella seguía desmayada cuando la bajamos del auto, me la eche como un costal en el hombro, ni siquiera se quejó, yo le toque el rostro y no se movió, llegue a pensar que tal vez se nos pasó la mano. Por eso estoy aquí dando la cara, solo estábamos Lev, Eduard y yo, no sé cómo escapo.

—Este error que cometieron hace que no pueda mover a mis chicas —grito Yurik— ellas tenían que llegar mañana, y no sabemos si esa mujer dio parte a la policía.

Luka se levantó del sillón para ir al baño, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, los golpes en su rostro lo dejaron irreconocible, tenía que bajar la hinchazón, para regresar a Rockford, cuando paso por la habitación de Yurik vio a dos rubias desnudas con los brazos colgando, y jeringas en el suelo.

Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, escucho la voz fuerte, y contundente de Yurik, que le crispo los vellos de la nuca y los brazos.

—No necesito decirte, Luka… Lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —Luka se giró.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer. —respondió Luka.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Hola chicas_**

_**Estaba un poco alejada de FanFiction, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, no será una historia larga, espero me sigan acompañando. **_

_**Les mando un cordial saludo.**_

_**Priscila**_

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Los destellos en el cielo de New York, la ciudad de los rascacielos, lucia tranquila después de un ir y venir de sus habitantes. Los rascacielos se notaban a lo lejos, lo que pareciera una danza de luciérnagas a su alrededor, eran las luces encendidas que indicaba que había caído la noche. Un automóvil negro transitaba por una de las avenidas principales, su ocupante, miraba a través de la ventana, una sola pregunta basto y el piso donde estaba parado se cimbro y sintió como era succionado por un remolido.

El pasado alcanzaba al candidato a senador Jared Maxwell, reconocido abogado de profesión, bajándose de la contienda por la candidatura de los conservadores, su equipo de campaña, lo alentaba a seguir en la contienda, no sabían a ciencia cierta, porque de su declinación, cuando las estadísticas lo posicionaban dos puntos arriba de su contrincante, había dado un discurso ejemplar que fue bien recibido por la comunidad estudiantil, por los jóvenes, muchos de ellos votarían por primera vez, era cuestión de minutos, para que saliera en los noticieros, hasta entonces les había pedido a su equipos de campaña guardar silencio.

Todo parecía ir bien en el discurso, preparado, perfectamente estudiado, se había lanzado un mensaje que impactara directamente a los jóvenes, que llamara su atención, el objetivo se había logrado.

Pero cuando uno de los jóvenes presentes le pregunto, sintió sus piernas flaquear, tuvo que sostenerse del atril.

«—Señor Maxwell, soy Richard Stone estudiante de medicina, hago servicio social en una clínica, atiendo a niños de escasos recursos, he llegado a atender a niños de diferentes orfanatos, tengo en mis manos una estadística que los orfanatos, necesitan más apoyo, en atención médica, educación para el infante, hay chicos que por su edad no han sido adoptados, ¿ellos están incluidos en su promesa de campaña "La niñez y los jóvenes primero"?»

El abogado Maxwell después de bajar de su automóvil se encerró en su biblioteca, se encontraba de pie en su ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado, después de su discurso, se fue a su casa de campaña, y anunció su declinación a candidato a senador.

«_No te he olvidado hasta la fecha Elina, mi amor, quise hacerlo pero no pude, tu aroma, tu piel tersa y suave, soy un miserable, el peor de los hombres, que fue de ti y de tu hijo, muchas veces pase por la cafetería donde trabajabas, me estacionaba, quería verte, pero no me atreví siquiera a bajarme, cuando tuve el valor, fue demasiado tarde, ya no estabas en ese lugar, no supieron decirme a donde te habías ido, tu pequeño departamento era ocupado por otras personas, me volví loco, te iba a pedir perdón de rodillas hasta conseguirlo, deseaba tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, hasta la fecha cierro los ojos, siento tus manos, cálidas y suaves, recorrer mi espalda, tus piernas largas y torneadas aferrándose a mi cintura, mientras el agua cae sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ambos jadeando, juntos llegábamos al cielo, después acariciaba ese lunar cerca de tu ombligo en forma de luna, recuerdo que decías que tu ombligo era el sol._ No sé porque te pedí eso, fue una estupidez de mi parte, eran unos estúpidos celos, esos celos me carcomían, solo de saber que habías sido de otro, y ese hijo te lo recordaba, llegue a odiar ese niño por su parecido con su padre…

_—__Jared, no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?_

_—__Muy en serio, Elina._

_—__¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!, lárgate ahora mismo, y no te atrevas a buscarme nunca más._

_Muy en serio te respondí, viendo tu rostro, que muchas veces bese, desencajarse, te había lastimado, yo que te jure amarte… te había destrozado el corazón.»_

Maxwell seguía sumido en sus pensamientos recordando a esa hermosa mujer, que por celos, había lastimado, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Vio su reflejo a través de la ventana, su figura alta, estilizada, era una mujer hermosa no podía negarlo, pero no era ella, la mujer que con el paso del tiempo no ha podido olvidar, seguía viva en su corazón y desea que permanezca en ese lugar para siempre.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?, llevas encerrado mucho tiempo, ¿es verdad lo que dicen en las noticias? —pregunto Bárbara preocupada.

Él se giró para darle la cara, no podía negar que la quería, pero su corazón había quedado atrapado, tiempo atrás por una mujer de cabello rizado negro como la noche, ojos color ámbar, que le recordaban la llegada del otoño.

—Sí, cariño, es verdad, —Le contesto Maxwell sin poder ocultar la tristeza de su rostro.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Tu campaña ya había despejado, estabas arriba —dijo Bárbara molesta.

—¿Estas molesta? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Bue… bueno, es que no entiendo tu proceder, no me comentaste nada —respondió su esposa nerviosa— te noto diferente, no eres el mismo que salió por esa puerta en la mañana, al que tengo aquí enfrente, como si fueras otro Maxwell.

—Decidí no seguir contendiendo, Bárbara, no sé qué estaba pensado cuando me metí en todo esto, tenemos el buffet de abogados, quiero llevar una vida tranquila, es todo. —le dijo Maxwell sin poder creérselo el mismo.

Chicago

En las afueras de Chicago en suburbio donde las paredes, cortinas de locales, se apreciaban el arte visual callejero, una Sara nerviosa manejaba su automóvil después de dejar a su chófer en el restaurante de siempre, Peter no preguntaba solo obedecía órdenes de su patrona, él la esperaba en ese lugar, otra veces espero hasta seis horas, tuvo que salir del local y volver a entrar, él no podía marcar, Sara era la que le llamaba para decirle que ya iba para el restaurante.

Sara entraba a un edificio deplorable, la falta de mantenimiento se notaba, el olor nauseabundo se podía sentir al momento que abría la puerta de vidrio, las pares rayadas, y la basura alrededor, eso hacía ponerse su pañuelo en la nariz, pero no podía esperar tenía que hablar con Blake.

Toco en el departamento, apretaba su bolso, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien le pondría un cuchillo en el cuello, miraba a ambos lados, no podía mandar a Blake a un mejor lugar, tenía que estar oculto, desde el momento en que se enteró que William se había escapado, no pudo dormir, le llevaba los medicamentos que le había encargado el doctor, afortunadamente la quijada no necesito cirugía, pero la perdida de piezas dentales tres de arriba y una de abajo, tendrían que esperar, no podía arriesgarse a que William diera con él, con todo el dinero y las influencias que tenía lo más seguro es que lo andarían buscando.

—Buenos días, Sara, —dijo Blake con un susurro, tenía adolorida la cara y la boca, los hematomas en el estómago y rostro eran visibles, pudo haberlo matado, sino fuera porque los tres que lo acompañaban detuvieron a William, apuntándole con la pistola.

—Aquí están los medicamentos, Blake, he sido cautelosa, mi familia no debe saber lo nuestro ni que estamos implicados en el secuestro de William, pero ese trío de amigos que conseguiste buenos para nada, si no fuera por la pistola, William los habría matado a los cuatro, y como demonios logro escapar.

Sara se paseaba altiva en la estancia, ella se había hecho amante del guardaespaldas y después se le hizo fácil planear su secuestro, necesitaba dinero, sería su plan "perfecto", pensaba que secuestrar a William iba hacer fácil, pediría el rescate y asunto olvidado, porque al magnate no le gustaban los escándalos.

—Sara, reconozco lo de mis amigos, uno de ellos dijo mi nombre y eso fue para que William se pusiera en alerta, estaban nerviosos, la personalidad de William los asusto, es la primera vez que participaban en un secuestro, todo salió mal, cuando llegaron a la cabaña él ya no estaba, estaba esposado y amarrado de las piernas, salieron un momento, pero como principiantes no sé les ocurrió que uno debía quedarse, —Sara puso los ojos en blanco— no hubo forcejeo de parte de él, está muy raro, y como veras mis valientes amigos salieron huyendo, no sé qué me paso para hacerte caso mujer, y tu meterte en este rollo, si tú —dijo Blake, señalándola con el dedo— si tu esposo es rico, tienes todo lo que la mayoría de las mujeres desea abundancia.

—Ya te dije, los negocios no andan bien, mi esposo se la pasa viajando, me cancelo las tarjetas, me quiere traer mendingando y eso no lo soporto, que dirán mis amistades cuando me vean repetir el mismo vestido en un evento, ¡qué horror!, ¡qué vergüenza!, eso es algo que no puedo soportar, mi hija está casada, pero hoy me entero que se divorciara, Harry le pidió el divorcio tienen tres años de casados y ella no quiere embazarse todavía, ese fue un motivo, el otro que gasta en exceso y eso ha molestado a Harry y su familia.

—Creo que salió igual a ti, al menos Harry se dio cuenta a tiempo y se fajo los pantalones —dijo Blake mirando a Sara molesto y queriendo golpearse el mismo por la estupidez de hacerle caso.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro? —Grito Sara.

—Por supuesto que me arrepiento —le respondió Blake del mismo modo altanero— solo me usaste para conseguir dinero, estamos metidos en esto, si yo voy a la cárcel, tú me seguirás.

—No, no puedes hablar en serio —dijo Sara nerviosa— eso no fue lo que acordamos, dijiste que te echarías toda la culpa, no puedes cambiar ahora, yo te ayudare a salir libre.

—Ja, ja, ja me crees estúpido, ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije, si yo caigo, tú también y me darás mi día de visita conyugal por supuesto —dijo Blake riendo de manera irónica—, así que más te vale que me informes de que hace William, y por si quieres pasarte de lista hay una persona que sabe lo nuestro, y no dudara en hablar con William y el cornudo de tu esposo.

—¿¡Qué dices!? —Grito Sara exaltada, llevándose la mano a la boca— ¿¡cómo pudiste hacerlo!? —chillo.

—Tengo que cuidar mis espaldas, Sara, ya estas enterada, ahora lárgate, fuera de mi vista.

Los agentes del FBI llegaban acompañados del detective Johnson a su departamento, encontrándose una escena de lo más graciosa, los rubios corriendo embarrados de chocolate.

—No vas escapar de mí, Candy, —dijo Albert corriendo tras ella.

—Ja, ja, ja —Candy corría riéndose llevaba en la mano rastros de chocolate, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, se puso roja como tomate, giro y se fue corriendo a la habitación, Albert salía de la cocina, embarrado de chocolate en el rostro.

— ¡William! Veo que aquí las cosas marchan muy bien —William, te ha pegado fuerte por lo que veo.

—George, agentes —Albert sonrojado, se vería mal si saliera corriendo como Candy, no le quedo más que sonreír.

Los agentes del FBI se miraron entre ellos disimulando una sonrisa, ver al hombre más rico del mundo, jugando como cualquier persona común y corriente, lo admiraron más, sabían todo lo relacionado con su filantropía.

—Adelante, señores —dijo George a los agentes— a él ya lo conocen y ella es la señorita Candy White.

Candy se había cambiado en menos de los que canta un gallo, para estar presentable, se moría de la vergüenza. El agente a cargo de la investigación se presentó.

—Señor Andrew, señorita White, soy el agente Harold Smith —desconcertado de ver esas esmeraldas brillantes en la señorita White— estoy a cargo de la investigación, estamos al tanto de la traición de su guardaespaldas, señor Andrew, hay gente encargada que le está dando seguimiento a su teléfono celular, cuentas bancarias, y lo que arroje la investigación, así como si se recibió a un herido con las características que nos proporcionó el detective Johnson en cualquier hospital o consultorio médico. ¿Sospecha de alguien en particular, señor Andrew? —Pregunto el detective, pensando que alguien cercano a él estuviera detrás del secuestro.

—No, agente Smith. —respondió.

—Haga memoria en su círculo cercano, ¿algún pleito familiar?, algo que usted notara fuera de lo inusual.

—No, la verdad no, de hecho me sorprendió que me secuestraran, tengo que hablar con mi hermana mi tía, mis sobrinos.

—Ya se está trabajando para intervenir los teléfonos de sus familiares, ¿A dónde se dirigía usted?

—Iba para Hawái, a pasar el fin de semana.

— ¿Alguien lo espera en Hawái?

—No, era un viaje de placer, algo de surf, arena y mar, de allí partiría a Inglaterra a la boda de un amigo, otra llamada que tendré hacer para disculparme.

—Sabemos que siempre ha mantenido su vida privada al margen, dadas las circunstancias me gustaría que respondiera. ¿Tiene novia? O ¿Una exnovia despechada?

—No tengo novia por el momento, una exnovia pero eso fue durante la universidad fue poco tiempo, no la volví a ver, no soy de relacionarme con una mujer para pasar el rato, si es lo que quiere saber.

—Bien, disculpe si lo incomode, no era mi intención. —contesto el agente Smith.

—Forma parte de la investigación, lo entiendo, lo que sí quiero dejar claro es que la señorita Candy quede bajo mi protección, hasta que den con los responsables que la mantuvieron cautiva.

George sonrió para sus adentros, se alegraba por su amigo, él sabía que las mujeres se acercaban a William, aparte de ser un hombre que llamaba la atención por su personalidad y si le agregamos millonario, aunque no se dieran cuenta de su buen corazón, la forma de quitárselas de encima era invitándolas a África, esas señoritas no querían pasar incomodidades, polvo, sudor, dormir en una cabaña, eso no era para ellas.

—No tenemos problema con que usted, señor Andrew, cuide de la señorita, ella es testigo de que usted estaba secuestrado, en caso de que tenga que testificar será protegiendo su identidad, bien, ahora señorita White, el agente Jefferson nos mostrara un mapa, buscaremos las coordenadas para dar con el lugar donde la tuvieron cautiva, adelante Jefferson. —dijo el agente Smith.

El agente Jefferson sacaba una computadora y otros dispositivos, poniéndose un auricular, hablando en clave, y dando instrucciones a la otra persona que se encontraba en la linea.

—Señorita Candy, usted salió de Chicago y paro en la gasolinera, puede usted ver la pantalla, ¿es está la gasolinera? —pregunto el agente Jefferson.

—Sí, es esa, ahí está el dependiente, ¿cómo es que puedo verlo? —Pregunto Candy intrigada.

—Es un equipo especial señorita, no puedo decirle más, usted avanzo y más adelante le dieron el cerrón, por lo que tengo entendido.

—Así es, avance, más adelante hay una curva, allí exactamente, está el árbol con la rama caída, después ya no supe más, hasta que desperté esposada.

—Perfecto, usted escapa, camina por el bosque, cruza la carretera, hasta que llega al río donde rescata al señor Andrew. La cabaña está aquí, puede señalar, viendo la imagen por dónde llegó.

—Viendo la imagen de la cabaña de frente, llegue por el lado izquierdo, ahí está esa pequeña piedra donde me senté.

El agente Jefferson, amplia la imagen para ver la carretera, y cruzar al bosque, Candy lo detiene.

—Espere, regrese la imagen por favor, ahí está esa raíz con la que tropecé, es la que me lastimo el empeine, con la lluvia y el lodo, no pude verla.

El agente Smith habla por teléfono, mientras veía la imagen, su compañero hacia un mapeo en la pantalla, cuando se detuvo, se lograba ver, un pequeño cerro o colina, daba las coordenadas por teléfono, y pedía que ampliaran la imagen.

—Señorita White, —dijo el agente Smith— ¿se le hace conocido el lugar? —Candy fijo su vista en la pantalla.

— ¿Hay forma de ver lo que hay del otro lado de esa pequeña colina? —Pregunto Candy.

—Sí, claro —dijo el agente Jefferson, abriendo los ojos, ante lo que mostraba la pantalla— ¡carajos! Es un lugar grande y allí está la puerta que menciono y todo eso que se ve como una elevación es camuflaje para tapar la cueva. ¡Demonios! Tenemos que disponer de más agentes, si las chicas siguen en ese lugar, también puede haber droga, y armas, tienen a un kilómetro la autopista, es fácil el acceso.

Candy empieza a hiperventilar, las piernas le tiemblan, siente como su cuerpo se tambalea.

—Estoy en pe… —Candy no termina la frase, solo siente que unos brazos la sostienen, y la elevan.

—Agente Jefferson, creo que con sus comentarios asusto a la señorita, tenga más cuidado de aquí en adelante con sus palabras.

—Sí, señor, no fue mi intención. —respondió Jefferson por su indiscreción.

—Candy, Candy, despierta, —Candy sentía los parpados pesados, abrió sus ojos pensaba que estaba cerca del cielo, ese azul claro que la miraban fijamente, con preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasó? —Pregunto Candy, mirando a su alrededor.

—Te desmayaste, tal vez porque no te comiste la dona de chocolate, —le dijo Albert acariciando su mejilla.

—Es mejor que siga acostada, señorita White, el estrés por el que acaba de pasar, su cuerpo ha reaccionado.

—Ya me siento mejor, ahora sé que estoy en peligro, esa gente es muy peligrosa. —respondió Candy con un nudo en el estómago.

—Está bajo nuestra protección, los llevaremos a una casa de seguridad, para eso trajimos estos disfraces, queremos atrapar a Yurik, hay alerta máxima en New York, hay gente trabajando para encontrarlo, no tardaremos en dar con él, sabemos de sus vicios y también de sus debilidades, teníamos sospechas que estaba en los Ángeles, pero por lo que usted escucho ahora sabemos que está en New York. Nadie de sus familias debe saber dónde están. —Dijo el agente Smith dándoles los disfraces.

Cuatro camionetas negras vidrios polarizados, se alejaban de Chicago con rumbo desconocido, Albert avisaba a sus familiares, que haría uno de sus viajes, que él se comunicaría con ellos.

Londres

—Ross, hablo William, hará otros de sus viajes, donde se perderá y no abra comunicación, él sabe cómo me pone de nervios esos viajes.

—Tía, tranquila, va con seguridad, él sabe que no puede ir solo, y adentrarse a la madre selva o a cualquier otro lugar, donde no haya comunicación, después del susto que nos dio, con la explosión de la mina en África.

—No sé qué abra pasado, hija, —dijo la señora Elroy preocupada— pero despidió a Blake, que después me decía los motivos, Stear y Archie ya están al tanto.

—Eso si esta raro, Blake lleva seis años con él, ¿y quién es su seguridad ahora? Tía tómalo con calma, no quiero que te estreses, o ¿hay algo más que no me has dicho? —Ross miro a su tía.

—No me dijo el nombre del nuevo guardaespaldas, pero él sabe perfectamente que debe tener más de uno, parece que ahora si me hará caso, hija, Sara hablo ayer, quiere que le de dinero.

—Tía Elroy, sé que es su dinero, pero siento que le está haciendo un daño a Sara accediendo siempre a sus caprichos y la hija es igual a la madre. —Respondió Ross molesta, sabía que Sara abusaba de su tía, William también estaba al tanto de las cantidades exorbitantes que pedía.

—Hija, eso no es todo, desde que hable con ella ayer, el dolor de cabeza no se me ha quitado. —Dijo la señora Elroy llevándose los dedos a la frente.

—Tía me está preocupando —dijo Ross dejando su tejido en el mueble— sí, es por lo que le dije del dinero que le da, olvídelo, no mencionare más ese asunto.

—Eliza esta por firmar el divorcio, —le suelta de golpe— Harry se lo ha pedido.

—Queeé, ¿eso le dijo Sara? —La señora Elroy asistió, limpiándose las lágrimas— Bueno sabíamos desde hace un año de sus pleitos, así que no me sorprende, usted hablo con Eliza, al parecer no la escucho.

—Eliza dejo la casa, ahora esta con sus padres, también me dijo que los negocios de Raymond no andan bien. Me siento culpable. —Dijo la señora Elroy sacando el aire contenido.

—Usted, ¿por qué? Los malos manejos y el gasto excesivo de sus hijos y Sara, la debilidad de Raymond por no poner un alto a su familia a tiempo, usted no es culpable tía.

—Sé qué no debí ser muy blanda con Sara, cuando Arnulfo murió le prometí que cuidaría de su hija, ella siempre quería lucir los mejores vestidos, las mejores joyas, y si yo podía darle eso y más, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Se convirtió en una señorita hermosa, quería que todo mundo la volteara a ver entrando por la puerta en una fiesta. Me cegué y deje que me manipulara, cuando se casó con Raymond, siguió con esa opulencia a la que estaba acostumbrada, por eso permití que Raymond se quedara en las empresas, de otra forma no podría solventar los gastos excesivos de Sara, hace seis meses Raymond le cancelo las tarjetas, fue que recurrió de nuevo a mí, ella no sabe que yo le depositaba a su esposo para que le diera esa vida de derroche sin parar. —Dijo la señora Elroy dejándose caer en la mecedora— cuando Arnulfo murió estaba en bancarrota, no quiso recibir mi ayuda, no le dejo nada a Sara, más que deudas que tuve que cubrir yo, me siento fatal, hija, ahora Eliza está en la misma situación, con Raymond quebrado y su divorcio próximamente, Harry no le dará nada, firmaron el contrato prenupcial, las clausulas eran claras y ella las acepto, tal vez si les doy…

—No, tía, —Ross se levanta de golpe, sintiendo un dolor en el vientre— auch.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó angustiada la tía Elroy.

—Sí, tía, estoy bien, no debí levantarme de golpe, no más dinero a Sara tía, ya es hora que se haga responsable de sus actos, no pueden dilapidar más su fortuna, tía, estoy segura que William no lo permitirá más si llega a enterarse, suficiente dinero les dio por años y mire en que termino todo, unos hijos malcriados, porque eso es lo que son tía, unos malcriados, Neal dejo la universidad y Eliza ni siquiera la piso.

—Bueno hija, no te alteres, en tu estado no es bueno hacer corajes, William dijo que estará presente para cuando des a luz.

En Chicago los amigos de Blake llegaban a su departamento, él los recibió de mala gana, pero no podía culparlos a ellos, si había un culpable, era él, por dejarse llevar por una mujer, que solo piensa en gastar dinero.

—Blake, —dijo Ariel cabizbajo— no ha salido nada en las noticias de Andrew, no sé si sentirnos tranquilos o debemos preocuparnos.

— ¡Idiotas! —exploto Blake gritando, el encierro y la falta de dinero lo tenían de mal humor— por supuesto que hay que estar preocupados, Andrew no se quedara cruzado de brazos, si pueden irse a otro lado mejor, no siguieron mis indicaciones de cubrirse el rostro, así que todo Chicago nos estará buscando. —Hizo un bufido Blake.

—Pero la señora Sara, te dijo que no hay nada extraño con la familia —respondió Frederick.

—Es mejor que se vayan los tres, desaparezcan un tiempo de Chicago.

Había pasado una semana desde el secuestro de Albert, Sara no tenía noticias de William, cuando volvió hablar con la señora Elroy para saludarla. El comportamiento de la señora Elroy le decía que todo parecía estar bien, se sintió tranquila.

**_Continuará…_**

_Wow! El tiempo pasa rápido hace un año estaba como en este momento subiendo mi primer historia... _

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me leen en silencio y a las que me deja su comentario.

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, llegaba el detective George Johnson acompañado de su compañero Alan, habían volado durante la noche, para estar temprano con William al que él veía como un hermano, los agentes del FBI los esperaban en el hotel para llevarlos a la casa de seguridad donde se encontraban los rubios.

— Buenos días, detective Johnson, Alan —dijo el agente Jefferson— el agente Smith ya está en la casa de seguridad.

—Buenos días, vamos, será una mañana larga, —respondió George.

Casa de seguridad

—Candy, no te dejare sola, si no fuera por ti, tal vez me hubiesen matado —Albert se estremeció, de solo recordar cuando sintió el cañón de la pistola sobre su cabeza.

—El encierro me ha puesto de malas, discúlpame Albert —respondió Candy ya más tranquila— Aunque la casa es muy linda, espaciosa, pero no poder asomarme a la ventana o salir me está matando.

Se escuchó el motor de un automóvil llegando, Ricky checo las cámaras, eran sus compañeros, abrió el portón.

—Adelante Johnson, cuando antes empecemos mejor, los agentes tiene que volar para Chicago inmediatamente. —Dijo el agente Harold Smith.

—William, señorita Candy, tenemos noticias de tu secuestro William y quien estuvo detrás de todo.

George gira para cederles la palabra a los agentes, él mismo no creía cuando tuvo la información en sus manos.

—Bien, señores, tomemos asiento —dijo el agente Jefferson señalando la mesa del comedor— señor Andrew, la persona que estuvo detrás de su secuestro, fue la señora Sara Legan. —Albert se levanta tirando la silla— dimos seguimiento a las llamadas de su celular a su amante Blake Miller, su guardaespaldas, ellos mantienen una relación desde hace seis meses, dejaron muchas pistas que seguir, no sé qué estaban pensando al querer secuestrarlo, es la única implicada de su familia aparte de su guardaespaldas, sus demás familiares a excepción de la señora Elroy, nadie más tiene contacto con la señora Legan.

—¿Está seguro, agente Jefferson? —Pregunto Albert todavía sorprendido.

—Perfectamente, señor Andrew, solo ella planeo esto, no hay más llamadas a otras personas solo a Blake Miller, después de saber que ella estaba detrás de su secuestro, la hicimos seguir, no fue difícil que nos llevara a donde se encuentra Blake, lo tenemos ubicado en un suburbio de las afueras de Chicago. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero créame no tenemos dudas, no sé si este enterado que los negocios de Raymond Legan están en números rojos, su hija Eliza se acaba de divorciar hace dos días, parece que no estaba enterado. —dijo el agente Smith, también se sorprendió al saber quién era el autor intelectual de unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

—Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa —respondió Albert con la cara desencajada— sabía que había problemas con sus negocios, pero hace dos años separe la sociedad que tenía con ellos, sus malos manejos, podían arrastrarme a mí también, tome esa decisión a pesar de que mi tía Elroy me pedía que lo pensara, pero se estaban volviendo una carga muy pesada de mantener, y el divorcio de Eliza eso era de esperarse tarde o temprano se daría. Esta noticia será un duro golpe para mi tía Elroy.

Albert se pasea por la estancia tocándose la barbilla, mil veces hubiera preferido que otros fueron sus captores y no alguien llegado a su familia, se llevó las manos a la frente, no quería causarle dolor a su tía, él sabía que era su hijastra, pero tenía que autorizar su detención, no pasaría por alto esto, después de que le dieron todo, la apoyaron, disfruto de las diferentes propiedades que poseen los Andrew en todo Estados Unidos y el extranjero, estaba dolido, se alegraba que sus secuestradores fueran inexpertos de lo contrario el panorama sería diferente muy diferente.

—Proceda con su detención, agente —dijo Albert decidido— de ella y todos los implicados, ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con mi tía?

—Después de la detención, no antes, ella no puede escapar a otro país, la falta de dinero la tiene detenida en Chicago.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuándo tiene pensado hacer la detención? —pregunto Albert, al igual que Candy el encierro lo estaba afectando, pero a él por otros motivos, tener a Candy cerca y no poder besarla, esos labios color cereza, y otra parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando se dormía pensando en ella, se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura.

—Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, tiempo de Washington, se harán todas las detenciones —respondió el agente Smith—, se han girado las órdenes de cateo y detención. El detective Johnson se hará cargo de la detención de la señora Legan, se arrestaran a todos los implicados de su secuestro.

—¿Cateo? —Pregunto Albert sorprendido.

—La operación cisne, como la hemos llamado, es la detención de Yurik y sus cómplices, Sara Legan, Blake Miller y sus amigos, El doctor Scott, la enfermera Hamilton y los encargados de custodiar una bodega.

Ya tenemos gente posicionada en cada lugar, donde estuvo en cautiverio la señorita White, hay un amplio operativo, así como en New York. Gracias al instinto del detective Johnson, se detendrá al doctor James Scott, a la enfermera Flammy Hamilton, por robo de medicamentos controlados, fue ubicada una bodega donde los resguardan, el doctor Scott, es un ladrón en pocas palabras, se hizo amante de la señorita Hamilton para robar los medicamentos, ella le dio acceso a los medicamentos controlados, en el mercado negro, valen una fortuna.

Candy ahogo su grito tapándose la boca, lo que acaba de oír, la había dejado helada, el doctor Scott robaba los medicamentos, pero no creía que Flammy llegara a tanto, ella amaba su profesión de enfermera.

—Flammy es inocente, ella no robaría los medicamentos —dijo Candy con la voz quebrada— quiero creer que es inocente.

—Señorita White, una vez detenida Flammy Hamilton, ella podrá probar su inocencia, sabemos que era la que tenía acceso al stock de medicamentos, ella y el encargado de la farmacia eran los únicos que tenían la llave, ¿usted sabía de esto? —le pregunto el agente Jefferson a Candy.

—No, agente, cuando llegaban los medicamentos, Flammy era la que los recibía y el chico de la farmacia, pero después de llegar los medicamentos, extrañamente se agotaban muy rápido, una vez le pregunte a Flammy me dijo que estaba equivocada, no quise hacerla enfadar, seguí con mi trabajo, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con ella, hasta el día que la vi en el consultorio del doctor Scott, en una situación… usted me entiende, después renuncie.

Los agentes del FBI regresaban a Chicago junto con el detective Johnson y Alan, el agente Harold Smith volaría a New York para estar presente en la detención de Yurik, se había desplegado un dispositivo grande de agentes federales, así como de la guardia nacional. El trabajo de inteligencia, siguiendo a grupos terroristas puso en alerta a Washington al encontrar material acusatorio que incriminaba directamente a Yurik Smirnov de financiar a un grupo terrorista, por lo que se había convertido en una prioridad para Washington.

Eran las dos de la mañana Candy no podía dormir, se levantó a tomar agua, bebía de su vaso, cuando sintió que algo peludo y con garras se le fue encima, grito tan fuerte, cayendo al suelo, Albert escucho el grito, así como dos agentes que custodiaban el lugar, entraron empuñando el arma.

—Candy, ¿dónde estás? —grito Albert desesperado prendiendo las luces.

Candy volvió a gritar, al tratar de levantarse, apoyo su mano sobre los vidrios que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto el agente Ricky.

—Algo me salto de la nada, perdí el equilibrio, mi mano está sangrando.

—Con cuidado, Candy, te ayudare —dijo Albert preocupado, viéndola de cerca, sus manos tenían unos pequeños arañazos—. ¿Qué hacías levantada?

—No podía dormir, salí por un vaso de agua, ¿pero qué fue lo que saltó? —preguntó Candy con su corazón palpitando todavía.

—Tenemos que revisar esa mano, voy por el botiquín —dijo Albert.

—No creo que necesite puntos, soy enfermera, créeme Albert.

—Está segura señorita, si le pasa algo el agente Smith me reprenderá —dijo el agente Ricky con una amplia sonrisa, en el momento que se acercaba Albert, por algún motivo no le gusto ese comentario, y si pudiera cambiar al agente Smith lo haría hoy mismo sin pensarlo.

Después de limpiar la herida, y desinfectar, Albert aplico un ungüento antibacteriano, vendando la mano. Mientras los agentes buscaban al intruso.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquila? —preguntó Albert, mirándola preocupado.

—No puedo dormir Albert, —dijo Candy apenada.

Albert se acercó y la abrazo, él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, pensar que en unas horas tendría que hablar con su tía sobre Sara, por eso al escuchar el grito de Candy no tardo en levantarse.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí está el intruso que la asusto, señorita White.

Candy se llevó la mano a la garganta, haciendo un gesto gracioso y enseñando la lengua.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Blurp! ¡Una mofeta! ¿Cómo entro?

Albert la tomo en sus brazos acariciándola, se podía percibir que no había comido, fue a la cocina, le dio una manzana.

—Está asustada, —menciono Albert.

— ¿¡Asustada!? —Candy arrugo el ceño— yo sigo asustada, Albert, esa cosa con pelos por poco hace que me dé un infarto.

Candy señalaba con su dedo a la mofeta, que pareció entender, haciendo un ruido iiiiiii.

—Parece que también ha fruncido el ceño la mofeta. —dijo Candy provocando la carcajada de los presentes.

—La ventana de la cocina quedo abierta —dijo el agente Ricky— tal vez sea la mascota de alguien.

—Está muy descuidada para ser la mascota de alguien —respondió Albert, acariciándola— nos quedaremos con ella.

Candy se quedó admirada, viéndolo, el un magnate millonario, no lo pensó dos veces le dio de comer, ahora se la quedaría y la cuidaría, otro en su lugar la hubiese echado a patadas del lugar.

—Necesita un nombre, Albert —dijo Candy sonriente, alzando los brazos, la mofeta los acepto gustosa.

—La llamaremos Poupé —La bautizada Poupé movió la cola aceptando su nombre.

—Tienen que descansar, señores, falta poco para que amanezca, —ordeno el agente Ricky.

Chicago

7:30 AM

Luka Pávlov, siendo las siete y media de la mañana, manejaba por la autopista de Chicago, desviándose para tomar la salida a Rockford, iba acompañado de Svetlana Lébedev, una rubia de uno ochenta y cinco de estatura, novia de Yurik.

—¡Qué demonios! —Luka se orilla se iba a bajar molesto, pero Svetlana lo detuvo.

—Luka, no hay que llamar la atención, vamos a rodear —le dijo lo más tranquila posible, conocía el temperamento de Luka.

Luka al pasar cerca de la automóvil le grito, —mueve tu vejestorio de ese lugar.

El agente del FBI vestido de civil, estaba agachado cambiando una llanta, Svetlana veía a todos lados, nunca habían tenido problema para entrar por ese camino de terracería, la camioneta con pinchadura de llantas les tapaba la entrada.

—Lo siento señor no puedo moverla, —le contesto el agente alzando la voz— tengo dos llantas pinchadas, y una sola refacción no tarda en llegar la grúa.

—Luka, Luka, vámonos —dijo Svetlana nerviosa.

Luka se incorpora de nuevo a la autopista molesto y volteando a ver al chico de la camioneta.

—Ya tranquila —contesto Luka.

—Vámonos Luka, entremos por el otro lado, no hay que llamar la atención, no sé porque no me late que este una camioneta tirada exactamente en la entrada de la terracería.

—Ahora que lo dices es sospechoso —Luka arranco la camioneta despacio— marca al refugio para saber si todo está bien.

_—Hola, Alex, alguna novedad._

_—Ninguna, señorita Lébedev, todo tranquilo. _

—Al parecer todo está tranquilo, por la noche estaremos moviendo a las chicas rumbo a New York. Nos tomara unos veinte minutos rodear el bosque.

7:40 AM

El reloj avanzaba los agentes posicionados, usando camuflaje se perdían entre los colores de la naturaleza quedando disimulados, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves, algunas habían descendido, para buscar alimento entre la maleza, un pájaro se había parado en la punta del rifle de uno de los agentes que permanecía estático esperando la señal tiempo de Washington.

—¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico? —Dijo Luka— esto no me está gustando, me voy a retornar, marca a Alex.

—No me contesta, Luka, —responde Svetlana nerviosa— intentare de nuevo, nada, que hacemos Luka.

7:55 AM

—Intenta de nuevo, ese maldito tal vez este con una de las chicas y Yurik le atravesara la cabeza con una bala, no lo dudes, sabes cómo se pone si alguien las toca, antes que él, perdona no quise incomodarte, pero debes quererlo mucho para aguantar, sus vicios, vuelve a marcar. —le ordeno Luka.

8:00 AM Rockford

Svetlana marcaba de nuevo, el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, volvía a intentar, no recibía respuesta, tres helicópteros sobrevolaban el área, no sé necesitaba preguntar quiénes eran sus ocupantes. El chaleco azul con tres letras amarillas que distinguen a los agentes federales.

—Demonios, ¿esos helicópteros de donde salieron? —pregunto Luka, mirando por la ventana.

—Deben de ser los nuevos juguetes del gobierno, se escucha más el zumbido de una mosca, que el sonido de las aspas de esos helicópteros,—comentó Svetlana— maneja tranquilo, sin llamar la atención, Alex no me contesta, al parecer dieron con el refugio, regresemos a Chicago, le hablare a Yurik.

Svetlana marcaba, pero el teléfono no daba tono, eso la puso más nerviosa, marcaba a otro número, tampoco recibió respuesta.

—No me contestan en New York, Luka. —dijo Svetlana.

—Apaga los teléfonos —le ordeno.

_En el refugio_

Alex no contestaba el teléfono, cuando Svetlana le llamo, él había ido a baño dejando el teléfono olvidado en modo silencio, como se imaginó Luka, Alex y los otros dos que custodiaban el lugar, Roger y Edwin, habían pasado el día y la noche abusando de algunas chicas, antes de que dejaran el refugio y fueran llevadas a New York, eso era lo que hacían siempre a pesar de las advertencias de Yurik, pero se confiaron esta vez, sabían que Yurik había matado antes a los cuidadores por tocar a sus chicas, pero desde que Yurik huyo de los Ángeles, no se había presentado en el refugio.

Por estar ocupados no se dieron cuenta cuando los agentes federales rodearon el lugar, hasta que escucharon el estruendo cuando fue derribada la puerta. Pero esta vez faltando una hora para que dieran las ocho de la mañana, habían ingerido alguna droga.

—FBI, todos al suelo, al suelo, he dicho que al suelo, —gritaba el agente Jefferson, escuchando gritos de ayuda, el sonido del metal contra metal, llanto, gritos por todos lados.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, el refugio apenas era alumbrado por unos pequeños focos, los rayos infrarrojos, de las armas apuntaban a todo lo que se moviera, en otra habitación, Alex, Roger y Edwin, tomaron de rehenes a las chicas, poniendo tenso el ambiente.

—Ni un paso más, o las matamos —grito Alex, poniendo de escudo el cuerpo desnudo de un chica española, mientras le ponía la pistola en la cabeza, y la golpeaba con ella, su cuerpo expuesto mostraba las huellas del abuso, rastros de sangre seca, los agentes contaron once chicas desnudas, más los tres varones, cada uno había puesto de escudo a una chica, las otras corrieron hacia los federales, las agentes federales se ponían guantes de látex, para tomarlas del brazo, les ponían una manta encima, el lugar estaba rodeado, al salir la luz lastimo sus ojos, los paramédicos las guiaban para darles asistencia médica. Cada una en sus diferentes idiomas daba las gracias llorando, otras se podía observar que iban en un trance, como si flotaran, sus ojos desorbitados.

—Suelten las armas, —grito el agente Jefferson— están rodeados.

—Ni un paso más agente, o ellas se mueren —dijo Alex envalentonado.

—Alex, es el fin, estamos perdidos, sino nos matan los federales, será Yurik quien lo haga, —dijo Roger con la voz temblorosa— y lo sabes bien, pasamos la línea esta vez.

Alex seguía apuntado con la pistola a la española, ella lloraba, diciendo en su idioma español.

—¡Disparen!, no importa si yo muero, estos miserables deben morir, lo que nos han hecho es peor que estar en el infierno, moveré mi cabeza y ustedes decidan, —dijo la española.

Uno de los agentes entendió lo que dijo, el agente hablo en clave para que sus compañeros lo entendieran, la española gira su cabeza, el cuerpo de Alex cae abatido por la bala que le atravesó el ojo izquierdo, destrozando parte de la cabeza, salpicando de sangre a la española que quedo conmocionada al ver su rostro y su cuerpo salpicado de sangre.

Roger y Edwin al ver el cuerpo tendido de Alex con la mitad de su rostro destrozado, se hincaron rindiéndose. Las rehenes fueron escoltadas por las agentes hasta la ambulancia, sus rostros pálidos, y temblorosos, mostraban la escena que se vivió en el interior del refugio.

Los agentes federales, registraban el lugar, encontrando drogas y armas, les llevaría el resto del día, incautar todo.

8:00 AM Chicago

En Chicago el detective Johnson entraba a la residencia Legan mostrando un papel al mayordomo.

—Señora Sara Legan, queda usted detenida por el secuestro del señor William Albert Andrew.

Levantando a Sara del comedor y poniéndole las esposas, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo e hijos.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, de lo contrario todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra. —Dijo el detective Johnson.

—Esto es una broma —grito el señor Legan— quítele las esposas a mi mujer, que clase de juego perverso es este.

—Mamita, ¿qué está pasando? —chillo Eliza.

—Llévensela señores —dijo Johnson— su esposa está acusada por ser la autora intelectual del secuestro del señor William Albert Andrew, señor Legan, le recomiendo hablar con sus abogados.

George Johnson se retira, sentía lastima por la señora Legan, pero que haya puesto en peligro a su amigo, él se encargaría que no saliera nunca.

—Papito es broma, ¿verdad? —Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Eliza, estaba soñando, estaba asegura.

—Padre, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto, ¿tío William secuestrado? Y por qué no estábamos enterados. —dijo Neal preocupado.

—Tal vez porque tu madre era la secuestradora, —contesto el señor Legan, aventando la servilleta a la mesa— tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Neal, no creo que mamá sea capaz de hacer algo así, seremos la burla de la sociedad, la tía abuela no lo permitirá, estoy segura. —comento Eliza, haciendo nudo la servilleta.

—Se te olvida hermanita, que tío William es el consentido de tía abuela Elroy, de ser cierta esta acusación, le esperan muchos años de cárcel a nuestra madre. —respondió Neal nervioso.

—¡Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo! —la voz chillona de Eliza a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

—¿¡Tranquilo!? Te parece que estoy tranquilo, estoy aterrado de que sea cierto —grito Neal subiendo las escaleras.

Después de recibir la llamada de George Johnson, Albert tomo aire para realizar la llamada a Londres. Candy estaba sentada en la sala con Poupé en los brazos.

—¡Tía! —dijo Albert guardando silencio.

—¡William! ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, tía, estoy bien, hablo para decirle que no me fui a la jungla —dijo Albert lo más sereno que pudo.

—Me dejas más tranquila, hijo, —respondió la señora Elroy— esos viajes tuyos me van a venir matando un día William.

—Tía, ya sabe que llevo seguridad, para que se quede tranquila, Tía Elroy, lo que voy a decirle quiero que se lo tome con calma, estuve secuestrado, cuando le hable me acaba de escapar, di parte a las autoridades y me pusieron bajo resguardo, mientras encontraban a los culpables. Tía me escucha —pregunto Albert.

—Si hijo perfectamente, los quiero en la cárcel a todos, William, esto no debe quedarse así —respondió la tía abuela.

—Bueno tía, la autora intelectual fue Sara Legan. Y ya está detenida por mi secuestro—Dijo Albert.

Albert escucho un golpe seco del otro lado de la línea, unos gritos, se sentía impotente, tenía que haber volado a Londres, inmediatamente.

—Bueno, ¿quién habla?

—Ross, soy William.

—William que le dijiste a tía Elroy que termino desmayada.

—Es largo de contar, estuve secuestrado, Blake me traiciono.

—¿¡Queeé estás diciendo!? William

—Ross, tranquila piensa en mi sobrino, volare a Londres, lo más pronto posible. Estoy bien, para eso hablaba. Quiero que se mantengan en la residencia, no salgan por seguridad, Ross. Archie y Stear trataran de mantener callados a los medios, ya hable con Vincent está por llegar a Londres, con él hable primero sobre la situación, después con Stear y Archie. Estoy seguro que Raymond contactara a la tía abuela, quiero al doctor de cabecera cerca de la tía abuela, me preocupa su salud. Te quiero fuerte Ross, por nuestra tía.

Albert cortó la llamada dejando a Ross más tranquila.

—Albert, ¿cómo lo tomo tu tía? —dijo Candy.

—Tal vez debí esperar para darle la noticia —dijo Albert angustiado— se desmayó, espero que se recupere antes de que la noticia llegue a los medios, ya hable con la seguridad de Londres, para que mantengan alejados a los reporteros por si llega a filtrarse la información, mi hermana está embarazada, no quiero que se vaya a poner mal, con la gente persiguiéndola a todos lados. Stear y Archie trataran de callar a los medios de comunicación, pero tratándose de mí, cualquiera puede vender la información, ven sentemos a ver las noticias.

En la jefatura de la policía, Johnson trataba de calamar a una Sara histérica, amenazando al personal.

—Van arrepentirse de este atropello, sobretodo usted, —dijo señalando con su dedo a George Johnson— váyase despidiendo de su trabajo, no saben con quién están tratando, mi abogado está por llegar, yo no sé de qué secuestro habla.

—Le ruego que guarde silencio señora Legan, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

—No me callo, ya le dije que usted y todos los que están aquí, se quedaran en la calle —dijo Sara, carcajeándose— los Andrew somos gente poderosa, la señora Elroy no permitirá esta injusticia que están cometiendo conmigo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Una horas antes de las 8:00 AM en New York

Yurik había estado acompañado de tres chicas parte de la tarde y noche, bebiendo e inhalando cocaína, su cordón de seguridad estaba preocupado, solo se miraban entre ellos. Sabían que las juergas de Yurik podían ser de tres días si Svetlana andaba fuera.

—Lev, ya es hora que le pare, ¿no crees? —Dijo Eduard preocupado— Luka ya debe estar por llegar al refugio y lo queremos cuerdo, a Yurik.

—Esperare un poco más, igual y se queda dormido unas horas —respondió Lev.

—Es mejor que le digas de una vez, antes de que siga metiéndose más droga. —Contesto Eduard— los chicos están nerviosos, sabes que debemos estar alerta cada que hay traslados.

Lev abre la puerta de la habitación, acostumbrado a lo que siempre su jefe hacía, no se sorprendió con la imagen que vio, las chicas desnudas sobre él, una de ellas se levanta contoneándose frente a Lev y haciéndole un guiño, para dirigirse al tocador.

—No te tardes muñeca, o voy por ti —dijo Yurik devorándola con los ojos.

—Yurik eres insaciable, muñeco —se giró la pelirroja llevando un dedo a sus labios y aventándole un beso.

7:56 AM

—Yurik, para ya, Luka ya debe estar en el refugio y hablara en cualquier momento —dijo Lev nervioso.

—¡Cierra la maldita puerta!, no estoy tan perdido, sé que Luka esta por llamar, —respondió molesto Yurik.

Lev cierra la puerta, dejando su arma en la sala, y se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un café, todos andaban desvelados, desde que su jefe mando a pedir tres chicas sabían que sería una noche larga.

No alcanzo a llegar a la cocina cuando el estruendo de cristales rompiéndose y llenándose la estancia de humo, se tiró al suelo y se arrastró para llegar a su arma, escuchaba la lluvia de balas afuera del departamento, y en la calle sabía que el cordón de seguridad estaba repeliendo el ataque, tenía que sacar a Yurik.

En la habitación de Yurik las dos chicas se levantaban de golpe, del tocador salía la pelirroja con un chaleco antibalas, empuñando un arma.

—Ustedes dos pónganse las esposas, ahora, —dijo gritando— ni siquiera lo intentes Yurik, quédate donde estas, soy agente federal, señoritas métanse al baño. Yurik tírate al suelo y pon tus manos donde las vea.

—¡Maldita pagaras por esto!, tus días están contados —grito Yurik.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, crees que tus palabras me aterrorizaran. —Le respondió la pelirroja.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, la imagen era diferente a la que había visto Lev anteriormente, Yurik estaba esposado con una pelirroja sobre su espalda.

—¡Qué diantres! —vocifero Lev apuntando con el arma a la pelirroja.

—Mátala Lev, te lo ordeno —grito Yarik moviéndose debajo de la pelirroja, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Yurik, es una agente federal —respondió Lev nervioso.

—Eso ya lo sé no necesitas decírmelo, la zorra es una infiltrada. —grito Yurik.

Viendo el aturdimiento de Lev, la agente le disparo en la pierna. Empuñando su arma se acerca para patear la pistola.

Por el altavoz de unos de los helicópteros, gritaba un agente.

—Ríndete Yurik, estas rodeado, tu cordón de seguridad ha caído, no tienes escapatoria.

El agente Harold Smith, entraba con otros agentes, saltando a su paso, por no pisar los charcos de sangre, checaban los cuerpos, había un herido, lo revisaban para ver que no tuviera armas ocultas y darle los primeros auxilios, llamando a los paramédicos.

Llego al departamento de Yurik, cruzando miradas con la agente pelirroja, ambos hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza, después levantando a Lev del suelo, necesitaba ayuda médica, se dirigió con Yurik. El teléfono de Yurik no dejaba de sonar. Le leyeron sus derechos a Yurik y Lev.

Yurik se resistía al arresto, entre dos agentes lo tomaron del brazo, para ponerle un pantalón, quiso patear a uno, pero el agente fue más rápido, sosteniendo la pierna.

—Ganas no nos faltan Yurik, de darte tu merecido, pero eso lo harán las leyes que rigen este país. Andando Yurik —le dijo el agente Smith.

_Noticias al minuto_

_En un hecho sin precedentes, en una operación simultanea agentes federales pusieron en marcha la operación cisne que abarco las ciudades de New York, Chicago y Rockford, que termino con la captura de Yurik Smirnov buscado por las autoridades federales, se ofrecía una recompensa de cinco millones de dólares, a quien proporcionara datos que llevaran a su captura, en Rockford fue desmantelada la banda de trata de personas ligada a Yurik Smirnov, en el lugar se encontraron ciento treinta mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades, en condiciones inhumanas, además de armamento y drogas, agentes federales se encuentran resguardando el lugar, esto ha sido un duro golpe a la organización de Yurik Smirnov._

_En Chicago fue detenido el Doctor James Scott y la enfermera Flammy Hamilton, acusados de robar medicamentos controlados del hospital San Joseph, esto tomo por sorpresa al personal del hospital, cuando agentes federales ingresaron al lugar para llevar acabo las detenciones, sobre estos hechos, se está llevando un cateo en una bodega a las afueras de Chicago, fuertemente custodiada por agentes federales. _

Albert y Candy veían las noticias, Candy pudo ver el rostro de algunas chicas, todavía bajo los influjos de alguna droga, no pudo ver a la chica que quería ayudar, Albert la vio tensarse cuando las cámaras enfocaron a sus captores, llenos de tatuajes, en sus pechos y espalda. Miraron a la cámara, esa mirada dura y fría, hizo que buscara los brazos de Albert.

—Candy, estas temblando, mírame, no permitiré que nada te pase, cuando pueda salir iremos a Londres, te llevare conmigo. Lo de mi secuestro esperemos mis sobrinos puedan callar a los medios.

—¿Tus sobrinos? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, Stear y Archie, ellos están el mando de los negocios mientras yo me tomo un largo receso, después regresare y ellos tomaran vacaciones, les pedí cinco años, y llevo uno apenas, tengo más personal a cargo, pero con ellos me reúno, para ultimar detalles de alguna inversión, sus esposas también son de ayuda, Annie Britter es la esposa de Archie, Patricia O'Brien es la esposa de Stear. Me gustaría que los conocieras más adelante, por el momento hay que guardar tu identidad, no sabemos todavía si alguien escapo.

Chicago

Flammy llegaba esposada y escoltada por los agentes federales, ella negó los hechos que le imputaban, Scott no se resistió al arresto, llevaba robando los medicamentos desde hace cinco años, en diferentes hospitales, hasta que llegó al hospital San Joseph y enamorar a la enfermera encargada no fue difícil, sacar una copia de su llave fue pan comido, pero su error fue no parar a tiempo y dejar que ella pensara que se había enamorado, hacerle creer que se divorciaría, algo que nunca pasaría.

—Ya se lo dije agente Jones, no sé porque se me incrimina, soy inocente, afuera están los verdaderos ladrones, a esos son los que deberían agarrar. —Grito Flammy mirando hacia la ventana de vidrio.

—¿Qué dices agente Wilson? —Los agentes Wilson y Lam miraban atreves de la ventana.

—Tal vez el doctor Scott la utilizo, Lam, la cantidad de medicamentos que se encontraron en la bodega, era imposible que ella no se diera cuenta, no era un robo hormiga, las cajas de medicamentos que se encontraron no pudieron salir solo del hospital Joseph, me hace pensar que también abarca otros hospitales o farmacias, lo que me lleva a sospechar que solo tenemos la punta del hilo. Lo que derivo de una renuncia de trabajo, le debemos una al detective Johnson. Bueno acaba de llegar su abogado, tengo entendido que un buen samaritano le puso un abogado. —respondió el agente Wilson cruzándose de brazos.

—Agente Jones, quiero hablar en privado con mi cliente, por favor. —El agente Jones tomo la carpeta y salió, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Abogada tiene que sacarme de aquí, soy inocente.

La abogada Alessia Rizzo dejo su maletín en la mesa, y se acomodó las gafas.

—Señorita Hamilton, para poder ayudarla tiene que confiar en mí y decirme la verdad.

—¿¡La verdad!? —Respondió Flammy— la verdad es que soy inocente ya se lo dije al agente Jones.

—Le ruego que se tranquilice, se le acusa de robar medicamentos controlados para su venta en el mercado negro.

—¡Queeé! Yo robarme medicamentos, es un chiste, ¿verdad?

—Si fuera un chiste no estaríamos aquí en este momento, ¿qué relación tiene con el doctor Scott?

Flammy se puso roja, ellos habían mantenido en secreto su relación amorosa, hasta que una rubia de ojos verdes los sorprendió.

—¡Maldita! Es ella, ¿verdad? Ella es la que me está acusando.

—Si es más específica, señorita Hamilton. —le exigió la abogada.

—Candy White, es ella la que me acusa, debí denunciarla con el director. —respondió Flammy.

—No me ha contestado señorita Hamilton, ¿tenía una relación usted con el doctor Scott? Si o no.

Flammy apoyo sus codos en la mesa, agachándola la cabeza, sabía que si acusaba a Candy, no podía comprobarle nada, porque ella fue la que hizo el cambio de medicamento, ella es la que tiene acceso a los medicamentos no Candy.

—Sí, tenemos una relación, sé que las cláusulas del hospital son claras. —Flammy seguía con la cabeza agachada.

—El doctor Scott está acusado de robar medicamentos controlados, a usted se le acusa de ser su cómplice. Deme algo para que pueda preparar su defensa y sacarla libre de esta acusación, no le prometo que su licencia de enfermera la conservara, es un delito grave el robo de medicamentos controlados. —dijo la abogada.

Flammy alzo la cara, las imágenes llegaron a su mente demasiado tarde.

«Mi primer encuentro con él doctor Scott, esa sonrisa, esos dientes blancos y perfectos, su cabellera castaña, sus ojos color miel, su piel bronceada, ninguna persona me había dejado aturdida como el doctor Scott, y que al segundo día no se despegara de mí, para que le mostrara el hospital, habiendo otras enfermeras más guapas, que yo y entre ellas una rubia de ojos verdes por las que la mayoría de los doctores suspiraban, no el doctor Scott me prefirió a mí, no ha Candy, por primera vez sentí que le había ganado a esa rubia, después me entero que él se estaba divorciando, ya habíamos empezado una relación a escondidas, lo llevé a mi departamento hasta que lo invité a pasar, después mis llaves desaparecidas…»

—Ahora todo me es más claro, él me utilizo robándome las llaves, lo invite a mi departamento, y cuando se fue se llevó mis llaves, al siguiente día, me dio la excusa que se las había llevado por error, le creí, amo mi profesión nunca hubiese hecho una bajeza como esa, debí abrir los ojos, cuando el doctor Scott me dijo que teníamos que tenderle una trampa a la enferma White ella nos había encontrado en su consultorio teniendo relaciones, solo era para darle un susto, caí en su juego, no pensé que Candy White fuera a renunciar, cambie los medicamentos sin que ella se diera cuenta y luego la acuse de querer dañar a los pacientes, todo quedaría entre nosotros si ella se quedaba callada, entraron otras enfermeras, Candy grito que éramos amantes, ese mismo día presentó su renuncia.

Soy culpable por dejarme llevar, envolver, por una persona, que solo quería utilizarme, para robar los medicamentos, era la primera vez que alguien era amable y atento conmigo, por primera vez sentí que le importaba a alguien, aunque en mi interior sabía que tal vez él no se divorciaría, o tal vez si, cuando se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, tuve esa ilusión de que un día se quedaría para siempre.

Flammy no se había dado cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar, ella se había enamorado del doctor Scott, sus besos y sus caricias, no podían ser falsas… La abogada le dio un pañuelo desechable.

—Preparare su defensa, tal vez podamos rescatar su licencia de enfermera, y pueda continuar trabajando, usted fue engañada por el doctor Scott.

—Lo que son las cosas Candy, me advirtió de la falta de medicamentos y le dije que eran inventos, si hubiera hecho un inventario en ese momento… los hubiera no existen abogada Rizzo. Pero no tengo con que pagarle —dijo Flammy con tristeza.

—No se preocupe, sus gastos han sido cubiertos, no puedo decirle el nombre de la persona, preparare su defensa, esta es mi tarjeta —la abogada Rizzo se despidió.

—Abogada —sí, respondió Rizzo— no quiero perder mi licencia de enfermera.

—Haré lo que este a mi alcance, para que la conserve. —Contesto la abogada Rizzo.

«Quiero pensar que esa persona es James Scott, que tonta fui, que siempre quisiera estar conmigo, no quiero que me quiten mi licencia»

En otra sala era interrogado el doctor Scott, las pruebas incriminatorias, que se encontraron en la bodega lo harían pasar muchos años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza, él aceptaba todos los cargos delante de su abogado y los agentes federales, daba los nombres de sus cómplices, cooperaba con los agentes, quería reducir su condena, proteger a su esposa y a su hijo, no podría ver a la cara Flammy la había utilizado, llego a sentir aprecio por ella al principio, después que se entregara con tanta pasión y sentirse pleno, le fue difícil dejarla una vez que había obtenido la copia de las llaves.

En un departamento de Chicago, Luka rompió todo a su paso, Svetlana tuvo que calmarlo, los ruidos podrían llamar la atención de los vecinos y era lo menos deseaban, tener a la policía encima.

—Luka, escúchame, solo quedamos tu y yo, en cuanto podamos nos largamos de este país, tenemos dinero, allá nos recibirá el hijo de Yurik. Oleg, ahora es el que manda en la organización, no podemos rescatar a Yurik, el abogado ya debe estar con él.

—Tuvo que ser esa chica la que escapo, préstame la computadora.

—¿La chica? ¿Pero cómo sabía dónde estaba Yurik? No escuchaste, fue una operación simultánea, ya lo estaban siguiendo desde los Ángeles, por eso nos movimos a New York, pero sabes de las debilidades de Yurik por las mujeres, quizá le pusieron un señuelo.

—No dicen nada de la chica que escapo, solo recuerdo la placa de su carro, no sé el nombre, les pedí que dejaran el carro en un estacionamiento comercial, pero tengo guardada su imagen y daré con ella te lo puedo asegurar, se lo prometí a Yurik.

—No creo que ella haya tenido algo que ver, —dijo molesta Svetlana— hay que largarnos de aquí.

—Solo te pido dos meses para dar con ella, la rastreare por cielo, mar y tierra, estoy seguro que fue ella.

—Creo que estas alucinando —dijo Svetlana llevándose las manos a la cadera— solo dos meses no más, sino das con ella en ese lapso, me largo sola. Tenemos que cambiar nuestra apariencia, por si nos están buscando.

En Londres la señora Elroy tuvo que ser sedada, la noticia que le diera William, que Sara estaba implicada en su secuestro, estuvo a punto de provocarle un infarto, cuando Raymond hablo pidiendo hablar con ella, fue Vincent el que tomo la llamada, diciendo que efectivamente su esposa era la autora intelectual del secuestro, junto con Blake Miller.

—Vincent, ¿estás seguro? —dijo el señor Legan— en que estaba pensando mi mujer para hacer una tontería de este tamaño.

—Y eso no es todo, Raymond, —Vincent tomo aire— Blake y ella eran amantes, toda la investigación la tiene el detective Johnson, fueron tan tontos en dejar rastros por todos lados, debes preguntar a su chófer.

Después de recibir esta noticia del amante de su esposa, Raymond se quedó encerrado en la biblioteca, en que se había convertido su esposa, le quedaba claro que no recibiría ayuda de la señora Elroy, William era su consentido y lo que hizo Sara, fue darle la puñalada por la espalda, después de la muerte de Arnulfo, la educo y la crio como una verdadera hija. Y a la primera oportunidad le encesta el puñal.

Toc, toc, toc

—Padre, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Eliza.

—Pasa hija, no, no estoy bien, lo de tu madre es algo grave, hable a Londres tu tía Elroy se puso mal, no pude hablar con ella, Stear y Archie no saben dónde está William. Hija tu madre y el guardaespaldas de William… ella y Blake eran amantes.

—No, papito eso es mentira, —chillo Eliza.

—No tengo porque mentir en algo tan delicado, tu madre perdió la cabeza, tengo que vender esta propiedad para pagar su juicio, nos iremos a Miami, tendrán que trabajar tú y tu hermano, los negocios no andan bien y esto de tu madre, acabara con lo poco que tenemos.

—No, tía abuela Elroy no va a permitir que mi madre vaya a la cárcel, ella nos ayudara.

—Hija si detuvieron a tu madre, fue porque William, así lo decidió, esto no salió en las noticias, supongo que William quiere que se maneje fuera de los medios, y tal vez deba agradecerle por ello, de lo contrario los medios estarían afuera de nuestra propiedad.

Neal escuchaba fuera de la puerta, se había mostrado frío con la noticia, no sabía que los negocios anduvieran mal, una lágrima rodo por su rostro, él siempre se imaginó vivir bien sin trabajar, apoyaría a su padre, era el momento de bajarse del pedestal que se había creado.

Pasó una semana desde que se llevara la operación cisne, George llegaba a una de las residencias de Albert en Chicago con dos agentes federales, y una estilista, después de recibir la llamada de Albert.

«—¿Estás seguro, William? —pregunto Johnson.

—Sí, George, me la llevare a Londres, quiero sus papeles, después de que se alivie Ross viajaremos a África, me gusta y mucho, eso no tengo que decírtelo mi buen amigo Johnson, aunque estar encerrado con ella, me estaba volviendo loco, tenerla cerca…

—William, —lo interrumpió George— espero que no hayas cometido una falta grave con la señorita Candy. —Dijo George molesto.

—He hecho todo lo posible por mantener mi autocontrol, George. —respondió Albert apenado.

—Hablare con el agente Smith, no creo que le haga mucha gracia. —Contesto George.

—Sí, he visto como la mira —dijo Albert molesto

Escuchar a su amigo celoso por primera vez, le causo gracia a George»

Él partiría a Londres, sé llevaría a Candy con él. Los abogados de la familia pedirían la pena máxima, todos los implicados habían sido detenidos. La declaración de Candy en privado con el juez, no fue requerida, los inculpados aceptaron su participación, Sara pedía a gritos cuando fue llevada a su celda, hablar con su tía, volteando a ver a su esposo, por primera vez, después de no querer recibirlo.

—Abogado Collins, puedo hablar con mi esposa. —Preguntó Raymond.

—Sí, señor Legan, en un momento.

Se escuchó en los pasillos el tap tap tap de los zapatos de la celadora y el ruido del juego de llaves al abrir la puerta.

—Sara Legan, tu abogado quiere hablar contigo. —Dijo la celadora mal encarada.

—No es necesario que me espose —grito altiva Sara.

—Más vale que se vaya acostumbrando, señora, son las reglas que seguirá de ahora en adelante. Debo recordarle que ya no vivirá en su castillo de ensueño. —La celadora hizo una sonrisa de lado.

Sara sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, estaba aterrada, pero se había hecho la fuerte, no quería mostrar debilidad.

Sara entraba a la sala, Raymond estaba de espaldas a ella, tenía que ser fuerte, se había dicho, antes de recibir la sentencia.

—¡Raymond! —una sorprendida Sara, la rabia que sentía la saco en contra de su esposo— ¿qué haces aquí? Debes estar feliz de que al fin te deshiciste de mí, siempre fuiste un pelele Raymond, bajo la sombra de William, crees que no sé qué mi tía te daba dinero, calle porque ese dinero era mío y esa vieja tenía bastante, que lo que te daba era una limosna, eran migajas, acepte casarme contigo porque la señora Elroy dijo que eras un buen partido, en el fondo sabía que todo el dinero venía de los Andrew, dinero que también era mío por ser su hijastra y por aguantarla todos estos años. —Grito Sara, llena de rabia.

—¿¡Qué dices!? Mujer, te estas escuchando, la señora Elroy siempre te ha querido, demasiado diría yo, que te compraba todos tus caprichitos, si llegaste hacerte de un nombre en la sociedad fue gracias a ella, a su apellido, y educación que te dio, se ocupó de ti cuando tu padre murió y le pagas de la peor manera, haciéndole daño a su sobrino predilecto. Sé que no has querido recibirme…

—Si ya terminaste, —lo interrumpió Sara— puedes irte, no quiero volver a verte en vida.

—Nos iremos a Miami, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, tus hijos te llamaran o escribirán si les nace hacerlo. Me ocupare de tus gastos de aquí en la cárcel.

Raymond salía destrozado miro al cielo, no sabía en qué momento dejo de exigirle a sus hijos, sus ausencias por trabajo, se las recompensaba dándoles todo, ese fue su error. Sara caminaba hacia su celda como si sus pies tuvieran plomo, lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

«Raymond, cariño, es mejor que me odies y te olvides de mí, no supe valorarte, siempre quería más y más, veía como gastaban mis amigas y yo quería gastar más que ellas, tener un tema para hablar en una reunión de té, y que me preguntaran de mi atuendo, cuanto me había gastado. Sí, la señora Elroy me daba lo que le pedía, pero siempre quería más y más… Ahora hablaran en las reuniones de té de mí, todas eran unas hipócritas… solo quería que todos voltearan la mirada cuando yo entraba al salón, me gustaba ver sus labios moverse, diciendo, espectacular, grandiosa, ahora por mi cuerpo ya no resbalaran esos vestidos de fina tela, los joyas ya no brillaran en mis orejas y en mi cuello…»

Sara se hizo un ovillo en su cama seguía llorando, era mejor alejar a su familia, no quería que sus hijos pisaran la cárcel, después le mandaría la solicitud de divorcio a Raymond, suficiente daño les había hecho, era mejor dejarlos ir…

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_-El tema de mi historia no es común en la plataforma, no sabia wall-e17 :)_

_Anita Paz_

_Rosario escobar_

_Lucy M_

_Guira14_

_Azukrita_

_Mercedes_

_Enamorada-007_

_Skura-Ardlay_

_Guest_

_Yagui_

_elbroche_

_Sandra Carreo_

_Noemi Cullen_

_pivoine3_

_Bunny_

_Cleo_

_Anny_

_Maribel_

_Elizabeth_

_chidamami_

_Ami_

_osiris cruz_

_Elo Andrew_

_Lupita Andley_

_wall-e17_

_Balderas_

_rosarioescobar_

_A las personas que me leen en silencio, también muchísimas gracias._

_Espero no se me haya pasado un nombre._

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_

_**Priscila**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

Candy recibía sus papeles y ese mismo día partía rumbo a Londres con Albert, después de hablar con sus madres por teléfono, Albert tuvo que hablar con sus madres, diciendo que Candy era la enfermera particular de su tía Elroy, tenían que viajar a Londres para el nacimiento de su sobrino, al saber el apellido de la familia la señorita Pony se quedó más tranquila.

_Residencia Andrew_

—Paty, es de no creerse lo que hizo Sara, —menciono Annie, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Annie esto es una pesadilla, Stear redoblo la vigilancia, si ya de por sí, con dos guardaespaldas me siento asfixiada ahora con cuatro. —Dijo Paty sirviéndose más té.

—Archie dice que fueron ordenes de William y ya sabemos que cuando el da una orden hay que obedecer. —Comento Annie.

—Todavía no me queda claro, como logro escapar, estuvo dos días en cautiverio —dijo Annie.

—Sí, Stear ha sido hermético en ese asunto, ahora William está por llegar a Londres, para el alumbramiento de Ross, la que me preocupa es la tía abuela Elroy. —Contesto Paty.

—Ella es una señora fuerte Paty, cuando paso el accidente de la mina de África y no encontraban a William, ella tomo al toro por los cuernos, viajo a África con Stear, para estar de cerca en la búsqueda, saldrá delante de esta, aquí es más el dolor de sentirse traicionada por quien menos espero, que la tiene así, será un proceso, ella es fuerte, ya quisiera tener yo tener su fortaleza, —dijo Annie.

—Después del accidente de la mina, ya dejo por la paz buscarle novia a William, mi amiga Estefany no pierde la esperanza. —comentó Paty.

—Y la fila es larga Patricia, pero sabemos que William busca a alguien especial, eso lo sabemos tú y yo, él no se deslumbra con cualquier señorita de sociedad —Respondió Annie.

_Londres_

Ross daba órdenes a la servidumbre, William llegaría acompañado de una dama, el único que estaba enterado de quien era Candy, era Vincent Brown, y lo que su cuñado sentía por esa chica.

El jet privado aterrizaba en la pista londinense, la noche fresca acompañada de una pequeña llovizna, tres camionetas negras esperaban a sus ocupantes, lo que siempre había querido evitar William Albert Andrew, era moverse en medio de un contingente de carros y seguridad privada, después de lo vivido y por la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, debía tomar todas las medidas de seguridad, no iba a correr ningún riesgo, no con ella a su lado.

—Estamos llegando Candy —dijo Albert sonriente— mi familia te adorara.

—Debo confesar, que estoy nerviosa —contesto Candy jugando con sus manos.

—Mi familia a pesar de todo lo que tenemos, es una familia sencilla, si por nosotros fuera viviríamos en una pequeña casa y seriamos igual de felices, pero nací siendo un Andrew y lo que conlleva tener este apellido, así que siéntete en tu casa, si alguien te hace sentir mal, házmelo saber.

Se abrió la puerta bajando Albert, imponente con su gabardina negra, pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata, se pasó su mano por su cabellera rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa a Vincet y Ross, para girar y darle la mano a su acompañante, Candy sentía su corazón palpitar, desde que lo vio salir de la habitación vestido así, sintió un revoloteo en su estómago. Candy estiro su mano, sonriéndole, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ese brillo en sus miradas, no pasó desapercibido para los presentes. El nombre que le había dado el agente Smith a Candy provisional seria solo para que pudiera salir del país.

—Bienvenido, William, señorita Candy —Dijo Vincent rompiendo el hechizo de los rubios.

Albert tomo de la cintura a Candy, su tía los esperaba en la sala estaba contenta por ver a Albert y a la mujer misteriosa que lo acompañaba.

—Vincent, Ross, les presentó a la señorita Candy White —dijo Albert emocionado, sin quitar la mano de la cintura de Candy.

—Mucho gusto, Candy, siéntete como en tu casa —contesto Ross abrazándola.

Una vez abiertas las puertas de madera de la sala, se escuchó la voz de la tía por todo lo largo y ancho de estancia.

—¡William, hijo! —grito la señora Elroy.

—Tía, —Albert apresuro el paso, sin soltar a Candy.

—William, hijo, no sabes cómo me tiene esta situación, estoy desecha, a la mujer que le di todo… —dijo la señora Elroy con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

Albert abrazo a su tía, y dejo que llorara, él sabía del derroche de Sara, por eso había tomado la decisión de separarse de los Legan.

—Tía tranquila, ya paso, mírame estoy bien —contesto Albert— sé que es difícil de asimilar, yo mismo no podía creerlo.

—No sé qué estaba pensando Sara cuando hizo esta locura. —respondió la señora Elroy.

—Sé que es su hijastra, pero debe responder por sus actos, mi vida estuvo peligro, por un momento pensé que me matarían, cuando me apuntaron con el arma.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ross y la señora Elroy, solo de imaginar la escena, se estremecieron.

—No iba a pedirte que retiraras la acusación, hijo —respondió con la voz quebrada la señora Elroy— y esta hermosa señorita, ¿quién es? —pregunto la señora Elroy.

—Ella es Candy, tía, ella me rescato de donde me tenían cautivo, fue un milagro solo eso puedo decir. —Albert miro a Candy con una sonrisa.

—Ven acá, hija, a ti te debemos que mi querido sobrino este con nosotros, estamos en deuda contigo —dijo la señora Elroy conmocionada abrazando a Candy.

—Candy, siente como en tu casa, saber que tú ayudaste a mi hermano, estaremos agradecidos eternamente contigo. —hablo Ross con los ojos llorosos.

Después de cenar, Albert llevo a Candy a su habitación su ropa había sido acomodada pulcramente en el closet, Albert y ella habían ido de compras disfrazados, fue el primer día que salieron juntos después de estar en la casa de seguridad, se sintieron libres, comieron, rieron, bromearon mientras se probaban la ropa, y caminaban juntos.

—Esta será tu habitación, Candy, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes dirigirte a Sophia, mi habitación está a lado, —Albert se despido dándole un beso en la frente.

—Déjeme ayudarle señorita —dijo Sophia— nunca había visto a mi niño William, así con nadie.

—No entiendo, —respondió Candy.

—Ese brillo de sus ojos, solo lo puede producir la mujer que ocupa su corazón, mi niña, ya estoy vieja, y he conocido a mucha gente, y se cuándo dos corazones están entrelazos para siempre.

Candy repitió las palabras de Sophia, ella sentía algo por Albert, movió su cabeza, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

«Corazones entrelazados para siempre»

—Gracias, Sophia, —dijo Candy pensativa.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, señorita, solo tiene que tocar el timbre y estaré con usted —Respondió Sophia cerrando la puerta.

En la biblioteca Albert contaba cómo había conocido a Candy, y por lo que ella había pasado, y que estaba bajo su protección.

—Pobre chica, y claro que la cuidaremos, y no es un secreto que te gusta William, eso lo puedo percibir, estoy vieja pero no ciega, hijo. —Comento la tía abuela con una sonrisa.

—Tía, no tengo porque ocultarlo, —respondió Albert sonrojado— hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un adolescente, no necesito andarme escondiendo, es la primer mujer que traigo a casa, me gusta y mucho, solo espero ser correspondido —dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—Después del accidente de África, solo quiero verte feliz, y si esa chica es tu felicidad, no la dejes ir, tienes mi apoyo, ¿dices que es de un orfanato? —Preguntó la tía abuela.

—Sí, tía, fue abandonada en el hogar de Pony, ha salido adelante por sí sola, es una chica fuerte, valiente, también es una excelente enfermera, ya les platique lo del doctor Scott, mande una carta al director del hospital, por estos hechos, en los que se vio involucrado el doctor y la enfermera, la investigación sigue abierta. —Las últimas palabras las dijo Albert molesto, por lo que le hicieron a Candy.

—Bueno, nosotros somos benefactores de ese hospital, no pasaremos por alto lo acontecido, de lo contrario, dejaremos de dar nuestro apoyo. —Dijo la señora Elroy, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Hermanito nunca te había visto tan feliz, desde que Vincent menciono que venias acompañado por una dama, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla, es muy hermosa. —comento Ross.

—¿Se me nota? —Pregunto Albert con una amplia sonrisa— tiene todo lo que siempre he buscado en una mujer.

—Es mejor ir a descansar, a Candy le estarán ardiendo las orejas, —dijo la señora Elroy provocando la carcajada de todos— daré indicaciones para que dejen dormir a Candy hasta tarde, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar esa pobre chica, no se lo deseamos a nadie, que descanses hijo, tú también levante tarde, bueno todos tienen permiso de levantarse tarde —ordeno la tía abuela sonriente.

Haciendo reír a los presentes, mientras se terminaban su copa de vino, Ross por su embarazo prefirió tomarse una taza de chocolate.

Sophia tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Candy, sorprendiéndose de verla bañada y arreglada.

—Buenos días, señorita Candy, me hubiera llamado para prepararle el baño, —dijo Sophia contenta, de que Candy fuera diferente a las damas de sociedad que ella conocía.

—Buenos días, Sophia, descanse bastante bien, por mi profesión estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, y tengo curiosidad por conocer la propiedad —respondió Candy con un amplia sonrisa.

—Le diré a uno de los mozos que la acompañe… —Sophia no término la frase, siendo interrumpida por Albert.

—Buenos días, Candy, yo seré su guía, —hablo Albert haciendo un guiño— Sophia, saldremos fuera, hace un hermoso día, llevare a Candy hacer un recorrido por la ciudad —dijo Albert poniendo nerviosa a Candy.

—Albert, prefiero quedarme aquí, sino te molesta. —Candy entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosos.

—Sophia, puedes dejarnos solos, y dile a la seguridad que se prepare —dijo Albert, saliendo Sophia en silencio y cerrando la puerta— Candy, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, va la seguridad con nosotros, el cabello lacio, unos lentes, y el maquillaje oculta tus pecas, no te pareces a la chica que abrió la puerta con una piedra en la mano y me dijo que si era un psicópata.

Albert tenía tomada a Candy por los hombres y la acerco a su pecho, ella se abrazó fuerte a él.

—Albert, solo de acordarme de eso —Candy sonrió— no sé qué pensaste de mí en ese momento, tal vez que la psicópata era yo ja, ja, ja.

—Bueno, en ese momento me pareciste un ángel que cayó del cielo para rescatarme —dijo Albert acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente.

—Está bien, llévame a conocer la ciudad, ¿Dónde está Poupé? —pregunto Candy, al no verla desde que llegaron.

—Está en mi habitación, la servidumbre ya está enterada de su presencia, solo falta mi tía, con Ross y Vincent no hay problema, vámonos, —dijo Albert tomando a Candy de la mano.

Albert llevaba a Candy de la mano tenían que caminar un pequeño tramo, el volteaba a verla sonriente, le indicaba el Ojo de Londres, Albert había comprado todos los boletos de la cápsula para ser ellos dos solamente, su seguridad quedaba cercando el perímetro, un reportero que se encontraba cerca, lamentaba no llevar su cámara profesional, se acercó disimulando ser turista, era raro, por no decir extraño, muy extraño, ver al conocido magnate millonario caminando por Londres, y en compañía de una dama, hizo una toma con su celular, en el momento en que Albert miraba a Candy y ella levanta el rostro, después compro un boleto y se subió en la siguiente cápsula sin perder de vista a los rubios.

—Albert, es grandioso, ¿Cuándo tarde el recorrido? —preguntó Candy maravillada con la vista que tenia de Londres.

—Unos treinta minutos aproximadamente, —respondió fascinado de verla con esa sonrisa— otra seria que camináramos, pero todavía debes estar cansada y el cambio de horario, pero después de estar encerrados, y lo que vivimos hay que disfrutar nuestra libertad. Te llevare conmigo a África, está por empezar la semana de vacunación, pensé que te gustaría ir y cargar la hielera con las vacunas.

Candy se echó a sus brazos, él la recibió con una sonrisa, giro con ella en sus brazos, teniendo esa maravillosa panorámica de Londres a su alrededor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto Candy sonriente y sonrojada por su atrevimiento de arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Muy en serio —respondió con ella en sus brazos todavía, no quería soltarla, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, ella inclino su cabeza, él rozo sus labios, los presionaba, pidiéndole permiso para entrar quería saborearla, se dio cuenta que era su primer beso, giro su cabeza obligándola abrir más esos labios carnosos y rojos, apoderándose de su lengua, la acariciaba, la succionaba, quería tomarse su tiempo para enseñarle, mientras Londres giraba a su alrededor. Después de un prolongado beso, Albert separo un poco su rostro, viendo que los ojos de Candy permanecían cerrados, volvió a tomar sus labios, ella le correspondió, sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, acercándolo más a ella, él la apretó contra su pecho, seguían besándose, hasta que les falto el aire, terminando el beso, con pequeñas caricias en los labios.

—Eres oficialmente mi novia, Candy —le dijo Albert, con esa sonrisa que le dedicara la primera vez que lo vio.

—¡Albert! —alcanzó a decir Candy, invitándolo a que la besara de nuevo, a lo cual el muy gustoso acepto besarla.

Moscú

Capital cosmopolita de la nación, con rigurosos y largos inviernos, y suaves y breves veranos, la tierra que años atrás dejara Yurik Smirnov, después de que su esposa le pidiera el divorcio, por sus frecuentes infidelidades.

Residencia de Oleg Smirnov

Oleg contaba con veintitrés años, el hijo varón de Yurik, jugando en su despacho golf, el dirigía el negocio desde Moscú, en varios países de Europa, le pertenecían como él decía, tenía departamentos en Francia, España, Italia, Alemania, Asía, su padre estaba orgulloso de él, Oleg a diferencia de su padre, no consumía algún tipo de droga, era un chico que llamaba la atención donde se presentara, rodeado de lujos, era visto llegar a las discotecas en Francia, Londres, Alemania, siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas, inclusive modelos se llegó a mencionar, nadie podía imaginarse que detrás de ese hermoso rostro, se ocultaba el líder de unos de los negocios más lucrativos, que dejaba a familias enteras destrozadas, al no saber de sus hijas, esposas, si estaban vivas o en el peor de los casos muertas, su empresa de transporte marítimo era la fachada perfecta para el traslado de las chicas, drogas y armas.

—Oleg, acabamos de recibir esto del abogado de tu padre —dijo Fedor uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Oleg tomo la carpeta, no eran buenas noticias, su padre se quedaría encarcelado en Estados Unidos, un retrato elaborado a mano le llamo la atención.

—¿Y esto? —dijo Oleg, levantando la imagen.

—Es la chica que escapo del refugio, es la descripción que hizo Roger, él estuvo presente junto con Luka y Lev, cuando la levantaron saliendo de la gasolinera, lo único que se acuerdan es del número de placas "PECAS 3041", cuando dejaron abandonado el auto no sustrajeron sus documentos, otro error que cometieron, solo tenemos ese dato y la imagen, no sabemos su verdadero nombre. En el operativo que realizaron los agentes federales, falleció Alex en Rockford y Lev quedo herido en New York, de Luka y Svetlana no tenemos noticias. Buscaron las placas, pero al parecer todos lo relacionado a ella fue borrado.

—Se convirtió en testigo protegido, ¿es lo que quieres decirme? —dijo Oleg con el rostro transformado por la rabia, ahora su padre estaba preso y moriría en una cárcel, por culpa de esa mujer.

—Es lo que sospecha el abogado y tu padre —respondió Fedor.

Oleg observaba la imagen a color, la persona que realizo el dibujo hizo un excelente trabajo, se dijo, pasaba el dedo sobre el rostro de Candy, esas esmeraldas brillantes parecieran salirse de la imagen, había conocido mujeres hermosas, pero la imagen que tenía en sus manos de esa chica, era una belleza que no había visto nunca.

—Fedor, has circular esa imagen a todos nuestros contactos, la quiero viva y que nadie la toque. —dijo Oleg tomado del suelo la pelota de golf.

—Así se hará —respondió Fedor cerrando la puerta.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Londres

Magazine TV

_—Muy buenos días, a todo nuestro teleauditorio, mujeres que nos están sintonizando en estos momentos, es mejor que tomen asiento, les tenemos una noticia bomba, —dijo la locutora del programa, echándose aire con unas hojas que tenía en sus manos._

_—Ya suelta el chisme, mujer, que yo todavía no me la creo. —exigió su compañera del programa._

_—Bien, ahí les va, ¿ya tenemos listas las imágenes?, en cabina, me están diciendo que ya está lista._

_La imagen que mostraba la pantalla era de Albert y Candy tomados de la mano, antes de subirse a la cápsula de Ojo de Londres, la segunda imagen es un vídeo de ellos besándose._

_—Sí, señoras, señoritas, abuelitas, al parecer han atrapado al multimillonario William Albert Andrew. Aquí en el estudio han caído varias de nuestras compañeras desmayadas con esta noticia. Y yo estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente también. Miren nada más que beso, es para caerse sentada._

Residencia Andrew en Londres

La familia Andrew terminaba de desayunar, después de la noche anterior donde Albert les daba la noticia y presentaba a Candy como su novia, noticia que recibió con agrado la familia. Albert subió a su habitación aprovecharía la mañana para dar un paseo con Candy alrededor de la mansión.

—¡Oh, Dios! William, cuando dejaras de adoptar animales, —dijo la tía abuela, llevándose el pañuelo a la nariz.

—Tía abuela, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada —respondió Albert tranquilo acariciando a Poupé.

—Yo tengo un mapache albino en el hogar de Pony, —Albert se giró para mirarla— se llama Clin, —menciono Candy llevando a Poupé a sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Dios! Los dos son iguales —respondió la tía abuela, provocando la risa de Ross; Vincent; Albert y Candy, a la que la propia tía tuvo que unirse como nunca había reído.

Albert tomo de la cintura a Candy, como si Poupé hubiera entendido las palabras de la tía abuela, se subió al hombro de Candy, para mirar a la señora Elroy. La tía discretamente le sonrió.

—Albert, ¿crees que tu tía permita que te la quedes?, —pregunto Candy angustiada.

—Candy, mi tía ya debe estar acostumbrada, mientras no le traiga el zoológico completo, todo estará bien. —le respondió Albert haciéndole un guiño.

—Ja, ja, ja, ahí si la volverías loca.

—Ja, ja, ja

Mientras caminaban Albert la giro, Poupé salto de los brazos de Candy y corrió al primer árbol.

—Me voy a volver adicto a tus labios, —le dijo Albert acercándose, esta vez no fue un beso tierno y pausado, fue demandante, posesivo.

_Residencia Andrew Chicago_

—Buenas tardes, Paty —saludo Estefany.

—¡Estefany!

—Pido disculpas por venir sin avisar, Patricia —contestó Estefany.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Paty preocupada.

—No, amiga, quiero que me digas, ¿quién es ella?, ¿de dónde salió? —contesto Estefany.

—No te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? —respondió Paty, empezando a desesperarse, conocía a su amiga, y en ocasiones la sacaba de quicio.

—¿Quién es la mujer, con la que pasea William en Londres?

—¿Quéee? —Respondió Paty sorprendida— tu noticia me ha dejado sorprendida, Estefi.

—Salieron unas imágenes de William y una rubia paseando por Londres, y además se estaban besando.

Patricia se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente, sabía que William se encontraba en Londres, pero ignoraba lo de su acompañante.

—Estefi, William efectivamente está en Londres, pero ignoro, quien es ella, no he visto las noticias.

—No me mientas Patricia, tú sabes que estoy enamorada de él y todo lo que he hecho para que se fije en mí, —contesto Estefi alzando la voz.

—Sí, lo sé y también sé que él no te ha dado esperanzas, Estefi, te estimo, fui clara contigo desde que pusiste tus ojos en William, no te ayudaría a que él se fijara en ti, Stear fue claro conmigo, que dejara de hacerla de cupido, o William se molestaría con nosotros, lo mismo le dijo Archivald a Annie, la propia tía abuela ha desistido en buscarle pareja, ¿crees que William me haría caso a mí? Si le hablara de ti —respondió Paty molesta— no quiero ser grosera Estefi pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Estefany salió con los ojos llorosos, esperaba que Patricia le diera algún dato de la rubia que acompañaba a William, no decían su nombre y tampoco si era inglesa, lo más seguro es que sea inglesa, se dijo subiendo a su automóvil.

—¿Ya se fue? —pregunto Annie que venía bajando las escaleras.

—Se acaba de ir —contesto Paty, haciendo un soplido.

—No es para menos, que se haya puesto así, mira las imágenes, me las ha mandado Archie, y dice que William se ve feliz. —le comento Annie mostrándole las imágenes del celular— has quedado como yo Patricia, es la primero vez que vemos a William en terreno romántico, él siempre ha sido cuidadoso con su vida privada y mostrarse así en pleno Londres, quiere decir que va en serio con esa chica, el beso es el que ha dado la vuelta al mundo dice Archie.

—Creo que William ha encontrado, por fin a la chica que tanto ha buscado y que beso, —dijo Patricia llevándose las manos a las mejillas— es una mujer hermosa, su figura estilizada, él mirándola de esa manera, definitivamente vayámonos preparando para una boda.

_Residencia Andrew Londres_

—Ahora podre besarte y abrazarte cuantas veces quiera, mi amor, —le dijo Albert a Candy mirándola y tomado con sus manos su rostro, para volver a besarla. Cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¡William! —dijo Chanel Middleton, de cabello castaño, alta, una mujer hermosa de ojos color miel.

—¡Chanel!

Albert se sorprendió de verla, allí de pie, no podía ocultar que estaba molesta, se preguntaba que hacía en su casa y quién le dijo dónde encontrarlos.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste, en cuanto llegaste? —respondió Chanel.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Albert sin dejar de abrazar a Candy, Poupé se había bajado del árbol y se había puesto en el hombro de Candy.

Chanel se llevó su mano a su rostro haciendo una mueca, sacando con delicadeza su pañuelo y llevándolo a su rostro.

—¿No te da asco tener a ese animal en tu hombro? —dijo Chanel, ante la mirada perpleja de Candy.

—Albert, será mejor que atiendas a tu amiga —respondió Candy molesta, soltándose de los brazos de Albert.

—¿Albert? Le llamas por su segundo nombre, ¡qué vulgar! —Candy la ignoro y se dirigió a Albert.

—Es mejor que me retire, Albert —dijo Candy molesta.

—No, mi amor, en todo caso es Chanel la que tiene que retirarse, no sé quién la invito. —respondió Albert molesto.

—William, tía Elroy me mando a buscarte —dijo Vincent, dándose cuenta de la escena.

—Vamos cariño, —dijo Albert tomando a Candy de la cintura.

Vincent caminaba con Chanel, él sabía que ella siempre había querido atraparlo, y si se encontraba en la residencia era porque había visto las imágenes de ellos.

Albert caminaba con Candy cuando sonó su teléfono, viendo que era George Johnson, se detuvo sin dejar de abrazar a Candy.

—Adelántense, debo tomar esta llamada, tú te quedas conmigo, cariño. —dijo Albert atrayendo a Candy a su pecho.

—¡William! —dijo George del otro lado de la línea.

—Mi buen amigo, George, soy el hombre más feliz del universo, Candy ha aceptado ser mi novia —respondió Albert dándole un beso tronado en la frente a Candy.

—Albert, que pensara el señor George —le dijo Candy toda apenada.

—Felicidades amigo, no quiero empañar tu felicidad, pero creo que no has visto la televisión, salieron imágenes de ustedes dos paseando por Londres, y ese beso es muy comentado por el sexo femenino, escuche unos comentarios que son de esos "que te derriten y te dejan revoloteando el estómago" —dijo George queriendo reírse, se imaginaba el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué imágenes, George? —pregunto Albert angustiado y sonrojado.

—Salieron en un programa de espectáculos de allá, Magazine TV, y bueno han dado la vuelta al mundo, afortunadamente con el cambio de imagen que le hicieron a la señorita Candy, no se parece en nada a la chica que conocimos, salvo por sus ojos verdes. Cuídala William, después de esto tendrás a los medios encima, muchos corazones quedaron rotos, mi amigo.

—Ja, ja, ja, George, soy inocente de esos corazones rotos, tomare medidas, Candy te manda saludos.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? —pregunto Candy mirándolo.

—Al parecer alguien nos tomó unas fotos y salieron en la televisión, ahora entiendo la presencia de Chanel aquí. —contesto Albert cargándola.

—Albert, bájame que dirá tu familia —dijo Candy riéndose, mientras Poupé saltaba a lado de ellos.

—Vincent discúlpeme con la señora Elroy y Ross, pero no me siento bien —dijo Chanel caminando de prisa dejando a Vincent atrás.

Una semana después

Washington D. C.

Oficinas Centrales de Investigación

—Agente Smith, debo felicitarlo por la operación "Cisne" —dijo el director del FBI Gerald Rawson.

—Gracias, señor, tuvimos una pista que nos llevó directo a Yurik, después de que lo perdimos en los Ángeles, es una chica que escapo de su cautiverio en Rockford.

—Bien, entonces ella será la merecedora de la recompensa que se ofrecía de su captura, gracias a ella, varias de las chicas van a poder regresar a su país de origen, una vez terminada la investigación. He de suponer que la chica queda como testigo protegido, y su identidad será resguardada.

—Así es señor, ya se borraron todos los datos de ella, ahora es novia del multimillonario William Andrew, por lo que salió en unas imágenes de ellos en Londres —dijo el agente Smith con cautela.

—¿Y qué está haciendo en Londres?, habiendo una investigación de por medio —pregunto el director alzando una ceja.

—A eso es lo que voy, señor, el señor Andrew la tiene bajo su protección, él puso un dispositivo de seguridad alrededor de ella —contesto el agente Smith esperando una reprimenda por su proceder— la señorita que nos llevó a la captura de Yurik, es la misma que libero al señor Andrew de sus captores, y al parecer se ha enamorado de ella. El señor Andrew salió del país, por si salía a luz pública lo de su secuestro, su familia se ocupó de callar a los medios.

—Olvidemos de esa chica por un momento, según el informe faltan dos de la organización de Yurik, por ser capturados.

Menciono el director Rawson, recargándose en su silla y entrelazando sus manos.

—Sí, señor, son Luka Pávlov y Svetlana Lévedev. Svetlana es novia de Yurik, estamos siguiendo las llamadas de los celulares incautados, estamos en su búsqueda.

—¿Hay algo que relacione a su hijo Oleg? —Pregunto el director— en la organización de su padre.

—El trabajo de inteligencia que se está llevando acabo, van sobre una pista, lo sabremos pronto. —respondió el agente Smith.

—Mantenme informado, hasta entonces —dijo el director levantándose de su silla.

Moscú

—Oleg, ya se comunicó Luka, están en Chicago en un departamento, él confirmo el retrato hecho por Roger. Tu padre ha dado instrucciones, no hacer traslados de chicas, —Recalco Fedor para tratar de calmar a su jefe que quería seguir con los traslados de las chicas.

—Mi padre está encerrado y yo estoy a cargo, pero está bien esperemos unos días más, pero no vas a prohibirme salir, prepara la limusina, y a mis chicas. —respondió Oleg, molesto.

Oleg llegaba abrazando a dos rubias, a la discoteca ICE CLUB una de las tantas que tenía en Moscú, Francia, Alemania, Londres de su propiedad, estaban prohibidos los escándalos, no quería tener a la policía encima, los guardias le abrían paso y lo guiaban a su privado. Donde ya lo esperaban las botellas de champagne, la música y el juego de luces lo animaban a bailar con sus dos acompañantes, después de un rato se disculpaba con ellas, y se dirigía a un pasadizo secreto, seguido de Fedor.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Magnus —pregunto Oleg.

—Estas cuatro las acaban de traer, —respondió Magnus, señalando a las cuatro chicas sentadas en el suelo, una recargada con la otra, con la mirada pérdida, entre dieciocho y veinte años de edad aproximadamente.

—¿Cuantas tenemos en total? Magnus —pregunto Oleg mirando a la que parecía más joven,

—Ochenta y cinco en total —respondió.

Oleg señalaba a las chicas y unos de los custodios las ponían de pie y las llevaban a otro cuarto.

—Esas van para Francia al NIGHT CLUB, vigílenlas bien, hasta que podamos moverlas, no quiero que pase lo del refugio en Rockford. —dijo Oleg saliendo por la puerta.

Sus acompañantes seguían bailando en el privado, se habían acabado la botella de Champagne, él se unió al baile, besando a cada una de ellas.

Londres

Se cumplían dos semanas de la llegada de Candy a Londres en compañía de Albert, como era de esperarse no podían estar sin salir, el uso de pelucas fue de mucha ayuda, los reporteros esperaban verlos de nuevo en cualquier lugar, en un restaurante, caminando lo que no sucedió, en ocasiones pasaban cerca de ellos, pero los reporteros esperaban ver a dos rubios, todavía no tenían datos de la dama y esa información valía oro, muchas revistas estaban dispuestas a comprar la primer imagen de la rubia que se había ganado el corazón del millonario William Albert Andrew.

—Vincent, Vincent, —gritaba Ross— tu hijo está por nacer.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto Vincent todavía adormilado.

—No aguanto, ya viene —grito Ross fuerte.

Vincent se para rápido dando vueltas en la habitación no sabía que ponerse primero si los pantalones o la camisa, Ross volvió a gritar.

—¿Qué haces, Vincent?, háblale a Candy y al doctor ya no aguanto, ¡aaargh!, ¡ay! Vincent muévete, así parado no eres de mucha ayuda —el grito de Ross fue más desgarrador ¡aaargh! Vincent corrió a la habitación de Candy.

—¡Señorita Candy!, ¡señorita Candy! —los golpes fuertes en la puerta despertaron a todos los ocupantes de la casa.

—Señor Vincent, ¿está usted bien? —pregunto Candy tallándose los ojos.

—Es Ross, Candy, está dando a luz —dijo Vincent con voz temblorosa, los gritos de su esposa lo habían puesto nervioso.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Candy corrió a la habitación de Ross, chocando con Albert.

—¡Candy! —alcanzo a decir Albert, corriendo tras de ella.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? Alguien puede explicarme —preguntó la tía Elroy acomodándose su bata.

—Mi hijo está por nacer señora Elroy —respondió Vincent más tranquilo, el doctor ya viene en camino, Ross está gritando mucho y eso me preocupa, me siento impotente. —respondió Vincent dejando caer sus hombros, y recargándose en la pared.

—¡Pero si faltaba una semana! —grito la tía abuela, caminado aprisa a la habitación de Ross— pide una ambulancia, Vincent.

Albert se detuvo en la habitación de Ross, llevándose las manos a los cabellos, oír gritar a su hermana, le angustiaba, sabía el proceso de alumbramiento por el que pasaban las mujeres y el dolor que sentían, pensó en Candy, mientras otro grito de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Candy, por favor revísame, siento que ya está fuera, —Ross inhalaba y exhalaba, su rostro estaba sudado, sus mejillas rojas, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Estas coronando Ross, no alcanzaras a llegar al hospital, se alcanza a ver la cabeza del bebe, vamos ayudarlo.

—¿Dónde está mi marido?, lo quiero aquí —grito Ross.

La señora Elroy entraba, su sobrina se veía agotada, alcanzaba a ver la cabecita de su nieto con una pequeña capa de pelusita rubia. Vincent entraba se quedó parado en la puerta, las piernas le temblaban.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí de pie?! Toma mi mano —chillo Ross

Vincent se enterneció de ver a su esposa, sudorosa, sus cabellos rubios regados por la almohada, se acercó despacio, tomo su mano dándole un beso, le acaricio la cabeza, sus ojos tenían unas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

—Ahora Ross, puja, puja, vamos tu puedes, él bebe ya está casi afuera, Vincent sostenla de la espalda, eso es vas bien, otro más. —la alentó Candy.

—No creo que pueda —respondió Ross.

—Vamos amor, es nuestro hijo que ya quiere conocernos, —las lágrimas resbalan en el rostro de Vincent, veía el rostro de su hijo, sus ojitos cerrados, mojado de líquido amniótico, escucho el grito desgarrador de su esposa y vio a su hijo expulsado del cuerpo de su madre, abriendo sus manitas.

Su esposa se dejó caer de golpe, agotada, Candy sostenía al bebe, cuando el doctor abría la puerta, los paramédicos llegaban en ese momento, corriendo con la camilla.

—Has hecho un excelente Trabajo, muchacha —la felicito el doctor a Candy.

—Soy enferma y he asistido muchos partos, doctor, —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—Te llevaremos al hospital Ross para tu valoración y la del bebé. —dijo el doctor Mattew.

La señora Elroy secaba sus lágrimas, el llanto tan fuerte de su nieto, quería cargarlo y besarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Candy, por ayudar a Ross —le dijo la señora Elroy.

Albert esperaba afuera caminando de un lado a otro, cuando salió la señora Elroy.

—Eres tío de un niño precioso William y que pulmones tiene —dijo la señora Elroy abrazando a su sobrino consentido.

—Entonces todo está bien, Ross está bien —pregunto Albert angustiado.

—Sí, los llevaran al hospital, voy a cambiarme y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo. —ordeno la tía Elroy.

—Sí, tía, solo espero a Candy —contesto Albert ya más relajado.

Ross era bajada en la camilla, Vincent iba tras de ellos, todavía en pijama, Candy salió con él bebe en brazos y Albert se derritió con la escena maravillosa que sus ojos estaban viendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, mi amor, por ayudar a mi hermana.

—Te presento a tu sobrino, se ha quedado dormido, lo llevare a la ambulancia, Vincent tenía miedo de cargarlo. —dijo Candy

—Te acompaño, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir al hospital.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Ross diera a luz con ayuda de Candy. Candy tenía al pequeño Anthony en sus brazos, arrullándolo, Anthony la miraba fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos, lo que le causaba gracia a Candy. Mientras Candy acompañaba a Ross en su habitación Albert recibía una llamada en la biblioteca.

—Sí, Stear, dime —respondió Albert.

—Tío William, tienes que venir a Chicago, tenemos problemas con unos de los clientes, sabes que no te hubiese molestado, pero el cliente insiste en hablar directamente contigo, o cancelara su inversión y dejara de dar su ayuda a tu fundación de África. —dijo Stear con dolor de cabeza, el cliente había llegado a alterarse con él y Archivald.

—Sé de quién estás hablando, y es un dolor de cabeza el señor Mcgregor, salgo mañana para Chicago, prepárame todos los documentos.

—¿Qué sucede William? —pregunto Vincent dando un sorbo a su Whisky

—Tengo que regresar a Chicago, problemas con un cliente, voy a preparar todo para partir con Candy —respondió Albert con pesar, le gustaba estar en Londres.

—¿Cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio a Candy? —pregunto Vincent, moviendo su bebida.

—Pronto, de eso no tengas duda cuñado —respondió Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

Aeropuerto de Londres

Candy caminaba con cuatro escoltas, su vuelo privado partía en dos horas rumbo a Chicago, llevaba una gabardina color camello a mitad de la pierna, botas, un pantalón de mezclilla con unas rasgaduras en una de las piernas como lo marcaba la moda, ropa que le había comprado William a bajo costo, es muy hermosa le había dicho la dependienta, lo que se ponga le lucirá muy bien, él a regañadientes había aceptado, solo quería verla feliz, su cabello lacio, poco maquillaje, una persona la seguía de cerca. Candy se levantó para ir al tocador, dos de sus escoltas se pusieron de pie, el tocador estaba a escasos tres metros de la sala de espera, Candy entro una persona de limpieza estaba en teléfono en la mano, discretamente le tomo una foto y la envió, se había mandado la alerta de buscar una rubia de ojos verdes.

Continuará…

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

El Jet privado despega con el cielo despejado en su totalidad, uno de los pasajeros se quitaba la barba pelirroja así como la peluca, pupilentes, moviendo su quijada, por la molestia que le causaba el pegamento adherido a la piel.

—¡Listo! —dijo Albert moviendo su quijada todavía, y mirando a Candy.

—Albert debió dolerte —contesto Candy con una sonrisa.

—Solo un poco, pero valió la pena, con tal de despistar a los reporteros, si te diste cuenta había varios esperando vernos o encontrarse con una estrella de Hollywood, antes de llegar a Chicago volveré a ponerme el disfraz pero ahora seré castaño, tal vez me parezca a George —respondió Albert riéndose.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?, parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo. —pregunto Candy mirando esos ojos azul cielo, que la tenían embelesada.

—Tuvimos un percance de tránsito, él iba en persecución de unos que habían asaltado un banco, se encontraba cerca del lugar de los hechos, puso la sirena en un cruce donde yo tenía preferencia y ya había avanzado, me detengo para darle el pase, pero el otro automóvil prefiero ignorar la sirena, y bueno terminamos en una carambola, afortunadamente solo fue perdida material, y de ahí nació nuestro amistad, yo tenía diecinueve años, acaba de entrar a la Universidad. Le enseñe hablar gaélico y él me dio unas claves, por si un día estaba en peligro, sabia de mi posición y que no me gustaba andar con un sequito de escoltas.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho, —dijo Candy acariciando su rostro.

—Si yo también, a veces bromeamos, antes me regañaba como si fuera mi padre y le agradezco bastante que me haya jalado las orejas. Ven recárgate, vamos a descansar estaremos aterrizando por la tarde.

Moscú

Fedor caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de la residencia de Oleg, llevaba la imagen impresa que había mandado uno de sus contactos, la misma imagen le habían mandado a Luka en Chicago.

—¿Por qué esa carrera Fedor? —preguntó Oleg mientras quitaba la vista de su ordenador.

—La han encontrado, a la rubia del refugio —respondió Oleg tomando aire— es ella no tengo duda, apenas son visibles sus rizos, está por llegar a Chicago procedente de Londres.

Oleg estiro la mano para tomar la hoja, se quedó mirando la imagen sin parpadear, se recargo en su silla, sin dejar de mirar la foto.

—Sí, es una mujer muy hermosa, ¿va sola? —pregunto sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

—No, lleva guardaespaldas con ella —respondió Oleg ya más calmado— No puedo localizar a Luka, si la perdemos saliendo del aeropuerto, va a ser más difícil dar con ella, puede cambiar su apariencia, no sabemos cómo se llama.

—Manda gente al aeropuerto y que la sigan —ordeno Oleg, volviendo a su ordenador.

—Ya lo hice, es cuestión de horas para que llegue.

—Fedor mantenme informado, voy a cancelar mi salida, los próximos días moveremos a las chicas, tendremos mucho movimiento. —dijo Oleg cerrando su ordenador y tomando su palo de golf.

Hogar de Pony

Llegaba la mensajería "Flash" al hogar de Pony, era la primera vez que se veía un vehículo de mensajería, las cartas siempre las llevaba el cartero Johnny, se les hizo raro, salió la hermana María a recibir a la persona que se presentó. Preguntado por la señorita Pony.

—Buenas tardes, ¿la señorita Pony? —pregunto al mensajero

—Sí, es aquí —respondió la hermana María.

—¿Cuál es nombre? —pregunto el mensajero sacando su escáner

—Hermana María —respondió

—Ese es todo —dijo el mensajero entregándole un sobre amarillo a la hermana María.

La hermana fue a buscar al gallinero a la señorita Pony, que andaba recogiendo los huevos, y acomodando los nidos de las gallinas.

—Señorita Pony, ha llegado este sobre para usted —dijo la hermana María.

—Pues ábralo hermana María, tengo las manos sucias, —ordeno la señorita Pony.

La hermana María rasga el sobre, venía dentro de una pequeña bolsa bien protegido un cheque, al ver la cantidad que decía, se quedó en shock, y cayo desmayada.

—¡Hermana María! —grito la señorita Pony corriendo hacia ella.

La hermana María se recuperaba de la impresión recibida, tocándose la cabeza.

—Se encuentra mejor, hermana María. —pregunto la señorita Pony, preocupada.

—Sí, señorita Pony, ¡esto es un milagro! —Dijo la hermana María— mire usted misma señorita Pony, con sus propios ojos.

La señorita Pony limpia sus anteojos y tomo el papel, no le dio tiempo a la hermana María de sostenerla, la señorita Pony también había caído desmayada.

—¡Señorita Pony! —grito la hermana María.

—Hermana María, ¿es verdad lo que dice ese cheque y todos esos ceros? —pregunto la señorita Pony sentándose en el suelo.

—Sí, señorita Pony, es una donación, de alguien de buen corazón, lo que nos ayudara con los niños —dijo la hermana María, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Mañana iré al banco a depositarlo, vamos con los niños, les daremos un paseo por la ciudad, —respondió la señorita Pony.

—Se pondrán muy felices, será la primera vez que vayan a la ciudad —comento la hermana María.

—Hermana vamos a la capilla a dar gracias y a rezar por esa persona que nos ha mandado este hermoso regalo y pedir por nuestra pequeña Candy, donde quiera que se encuentre.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María caminaron abrazadas y sollozando rumbo a la capilla, mientras los niños veían las caricaturas en una televisión vieja, tenían que turnarse para mover la antena que se les caía, para ellos era divertido.

Chicago

Luka contaba los minutos, para ir al aeropuerto con Svetlana, tenía una deuda con la rubia de ojos verdes, se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

—Luka, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?, —pregunto Svetlana nerviosa, cargando su arma.

—Se lo debo a Yurik, Oleg la quiere viva, pero si la sacamos de Chicago tendremos a los federales encima, muerta se acaba todo, solo trae cuatro guardaespaldas.

—¿Vas a desobedecer las órdenes de Oleg? —respondió Svetlana teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Ya te lo dije, si la sacamos del país, tendremos a toda la policía encima, tú mantén el auto encendido —contesto.

Aeropuerto O'Hare, Chicago

Albert terminaba de ponerse su nuevo disfraz, parecía otro más de los escoltas, el avión aterrizaba exitosamente.

Luka ya se encontraba en posición, las dos camionetas negras encendidas seguramente eran las que abordarían, por la forma en que se movían y miraban los dos conductores.

Luka se bajó del carro, se acomodó la gorra, la pistola la llevaba en la espalda, camino despacio esperando que saliera la rubia. La puerta de cristal se abrió dos guardaespaldas se ponen al frente, haciendo que Luka maldiga para sus adentros, los otros dos a su lado , uno la tomo del brazo y caminan juntos, Svetlana veía desde el automóvil y se bajó corriendo empuñando el arma. Todo paso muy rápido.

—PECAS 3041 —grito Luka empuñando su arma.

Candy giro su rostro, Albert quiso protegerla con su cuerpo, pero ella no se lo permitió, los gritos de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento que corrieron para resguardarse, en cuestión de segundos se formó el caos, la gente gritaba y corría hacia adentro de las salas, gente tirada en el piso afuera del estacionamiento, Albert jalo a Candy cayendo ambos al suelo, momento que aprovecho Albert para protegerla con su cuerpo, sintió como el cuerpo de Candy temblaba, los guardaespaldas había disparo a Luka cayendo herido, la sangre brotaba por su boca, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, uno de los guardaespaldas le dijo Albert que se levantara, la policía que cuida al aeropuerto, le gritaba a los guardaespaldas que tiraran sus armas y se tiraran al suelo, momento que quiso aprovechar Svetlana para disparar, el guardaespaldas que estaba en la camioneta la vio por el espejo retrovisor y salió disparándole en el brazo, Svetlana tuvo que retroceder y correr hacia su auto.

—Te lo dije Luka, todo se fue al carajo, solo teníamos que seguirla —dijo Svetlana acelerando el auto.

El guardaespaldas que la seguía a pie, sorteaba los autos estacionados, una vez que la tuvo en la mira, descargo su arma, disparando del lado del conductor, Svetlana perdió el control, haciendo que el automóvil volcara, impactándose con el muro de contención quedando con las llantas hacia arriba.

El guardaespaldas se acercó con cautela, tomando sus signos vitales, bajo su arma y hablo por el micrófono.

—Está muerta, llévense a los señores, esperare a las autoridades para recoger la evidencia. —dijo el guardaespaldas guardando su arma.

Albert y Candy iban en una de las camionetas con dos guardaespaldas, él le hablaba a Candy, ella no le contestaba, miro su rostro, los labios de Candy le temblaban no tenían color.

—Candy, mi amor, ¿estas herida? —le pregunto

Albert no espero que le contestara empezó a revisarla, Candy seguía en shock no le respondía, el abrazo fuerte a su pecho le hablaba con cariño, verla así inerte le partió el corazón.

Albert saco su teléfono y en clave le hablo a George Johnson.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, William? —grito George

—Lo que oyes George, te veo en mi departamento, llevo a Candy en shock. —colgó Albert la llamada.

Candy, mi amor, respóndeme, ya estas a salvo mi vida.

Albert la apretó a su pecho, le daba besos por todo el rostro, la volvía apretar.

_Noticias al minuto_

_Buenas noches, a nuestro teleauditorio, estamos recibiendo en estos momentos, la información que hubo un tiroteo en aeropuerto O´Hare, hay tres civiles heridos, y dos personas muertas, no tenemos la información a ciencia cierta, que fue lo que ocurrió, se escucharon fuertes detonaciones que provoco el pánico entre los transeúntes, hay un automóvil volcado con una persona fallecida según nos informa nuestro reportero. Aquí tenemos una entrevista de una de las personas que tuvieron el lugar de los hechos._

_Adelante con la entrevista_

_Reportero: dígame señora que fue lo que vio usted _

_Señora: venía con mi hija, estábamos por cruzar el paso peatonal, escuchamos un disparo, alguien grito, no recuerdo que fue lo que dijo, de los nervios no recuerdo, nos tiramos al suelo, después vinieron otros disparos, gente gritando y corriendo para ponerse a salvo, abrace a mi hija, fue horrible, es algo que no le deseo a nadie._

_Reportero: gracias, señora_

_Albert bajaba a Candy en brazos, el detective Johnson ya lo esperaba con el doctor, el rostro de su amigo le decía todo a George Johnson, Albert la acostaba con delicadeza en la cama, el doctor Martín se acerca para examinarla._

—Esperare aquí doctor Martín, ella es mi novia y no pienso separarme de su lado —dijo Albert antes de que el doctor le pidiera que saliera.

—Está bien, solo mantenga la calma —respondió el doctor.

Afuera de la habitación el detective Johnson hacia una llamada a New york, al agente Smith.

—Esperaba tu llamada Johnson —respondió el agente.

—Afortunadamente los dos agentes que viajaban con ellos, salieron ilesos, las evidencias están en nuestro poder, Luka Pávlov tenía una imagen de la señorita White en su teléfono en el aeropuerto de Londres, se seguirá esa pista, el señor Andrew iba disfrazado, por eso lado puedes estar tranquilo, no podrán ubicarlo en el lugar de los hechos, estamos investigando si Luka actuó por cuenta propia o recibió órdenes de alguien. —dijo el agente Smith.

—Entiendo —contesto George.

Albert salió de la habitación con el doctor Martin, George lo acompaño a la puerta.

—William, fue algo traumático para Candy, vi las imágenes en las noticias, —dijo Johnson

Albert se dejó caer en mueble, agacho su cabeza, los gritos de la gente y Candy temblando en sus brazos, se estremeció.

—George ese hombre grito "PECAS 3041" y ya tenía él empuñando el arma lista para disparar —Albert se recargo en el respaldo del mueble y miro a George.

—Eso quiere decir que no tienen más datos de Candy, solo recuerdan la placa de su automóvil «no puedo decirte que también tiene su foto, William, querrás llevártela y eso los pondría en peligro a ambos».

—¿Pero cómo sabían que era ella? —contesto Albert alzando la voz.

—Hay que esperar, es una investigación federal, las evidencias recabas están en poder de ellos, a Luka ya lo buscaban.

Una llamada interrumpió la conversación de Albert y el detective Johnson.

—Tío William, estamos viendo las noticias del aeropuerto, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Archie

—Archie, si, voy llegando, no llegue a la residencia, estoy en mi departamento, Archie puedes posponer mi cita con señor Mcgregor —pregunto Albert, no quería que voz sonara de preocupación.

—Solo un día más tío, ya lo conoces, Stear ya no quiere tratar con él, dice que lo ahorcara la próxima vez —respondió Archie, sacando una media sonrisa de Albert.

—Bien Archie, voy a descansar, saludo a los chicos de mi parte. —Dijo Albert cortando la llamada— olvide llamar a mis sobrinos, no quería llevar a Candy en ese estado y con mis sobrinas políticas haciendo preguntas sobretodo Annie, no estoy de ánimos para interrogatorios. Candy dormirá toda la noche el doctor Martín le puso un calmante. No sé de donde saco fuerzas George, cuando quise protegerla con mi cuerpo no pude moverla y me tire al piso con ella, mientras los guardaespaldas sacaban sus armas. Ella quiso protegerme.

—Es una chica valiente, no esperábamos una escena de esta magnitud y en un lugar transitado y además vigilado, ellos no actúan así, Luka sabía perfectamente que podía morir. El aeropuerto es un lugar muy congestionado. Ahora debes mantener la calma, vendré mañana para ver cómo sigue Candy.

Albert entro a su habitación cerró la puerta quedándose de pie, su cabello rubio tenía unos destellos dorados que provocaba la lámpara, no quería pensar más por el momento de lo acontecido, se ducho, se puso su pijama y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

Moscú

Fedor daba vueltas en el pasillo sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, ya se había halado los cabellos, respiro y toco.

Toc, toc, toc. No escucho respuesta y abrió la puerta

—Oleg, hubo un problema en Chicago —dijo Fedor nervioso.

—Fedor, sabes muy bien que no soy de levantarme temprano, espero que sea importante, porque si no, ya estás muerto. —Respondió Oleg tallándose la sien.

—Hubo un tiroteo en el aeropuerto de Chicago, Luka y Svetlana están involucrados, al parecer no obedecieron tus órdenes, ambos están muertos —dijo Fedor tan rápido que tardo en procesar las palabras Oleg.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir —ordeno Oleg moviendo su cuello.

—Luka y Svetlana actuaron por cuenta propia, y al parecer quisieron matar a la rubia —respondió Fedor ya más tranquilo.

—¡Me lleva un carajo! —grito Oleg estrellando su palo de golf con el espejo haciéndolo añicos, el estruendo hizo brincar a Fedor— ¿y la gente que enviaste al aeropuerto?

—Hubo un congestionamiento y quedaron atrapados, no alcanzaron a llegar, el aeropuerto fue cerrado —respondió Fedor nervioso.

—No puedo esperar más Fedor hay que mover a las chicas, Magnus ya sabe la distribución de ellas, coordínate con él para sus traslados.

Discoteca ICE CLUB

Magnus y sus hombres a cargo, preparaban el traslado de las chicas, unas iban a Francia, otras a España, el resto a Alemania.

—Quítense la ropa, vamos rápido, muévanse a las regaderas tienen cinco minutos para estar listas, la que no esté considérese muerta —grito Magnus, se escucharon chillidos— silencio, vamos muévanse.

Las chicas obedecieron, se bañaron y se vistieron rápido y se formaron en fila, era la rutina que tenían desde que las habían levantado.

—Abran la boca, ya saben que le pasa a la que tira la pastilla, no quieran pasarse de listas, o serán inyectadas. —Hablo Magnus fuerte, su complexión robusta era de temerse.

Chicago

Candy sentía sus parpados pesados, quería abrirlos, pero no podía, unos ojos azul cielo la miraban desde hace rato, le dio un beso en cada ojo, quería que los abriera, deseaba perderse en ese color verde, que lo tenían cautivado.

—Buenos días, mi amor, —dijo Albert sin dejar de abrazarla, esperando su reacción a los hechos vividos.

Candy parpadeo su rostro reflejaba el miedo, quiso zafarse de sus brazos, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿Albert, estás bien? —pregunto Candy, queriendo aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

—Shttt, tranquila, mi amor, estamos bien, —la tranquilizo Albert abrazándola más fuerte— sintiendo como su pijama poco a poco iba humedeciéndose, ella estaba temblando en sus brazos, le acariciaba la espalda, le besaba la frente. Le hablaba con cariño, le alzo su rostro para besar sus lágrimas. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Candy asistió pero quería seguir en sus brazos un rato, venían a su mente las imágenes, la gente gritando, los disparos, tenía que tomar una decisión por muy dolorosa que fuera.

—Sí, Albert, aunque quisiera seguir, en tus brazos cálidos, pero mi estómago me está devorando por dentro —le respondió Candy haciendo un mohín.

—Te prepare el desayuno, George no tarda en llegar, te dejo para que te cambies. —le dijo Albert besando sus labios.

Candy se dio cuenta que tenía una playera de Albert, se sonrojo, imaginándose ser desvestida por Albert. Ella se dio un baño rápido, quería ayudar a Albert con el desayuno.

«—Tengo que mostrarme tranquila, para que no sospeche, no puedo poner en peligro su vida, solo de recordar el rostro de ese hombre apuntándome con la pistola»

—Ya está el desayuno, cariño, —le dijo Albert ayudándola a sentar.

—¡Albert! Como preparaste todo tan rápido —dijo Candy sorprendida.

Después de desayunar recibieron la visita de Johnson y traía una noticia que alegraría a Candy estaba seguro.

—Buenos días, William, señorita Candy —saludo George con una sonrisa— te tengo noticias del hogar de Pony, el cheque ya fue recibido por tus madres, supongo que eso te pondrá feliz.

—Sí, muy feliz, señor George, con ese dinero mis madres harán maravillas lo sé, me muero por verlas, pero sé que no es el momento —respondió Candy con nostalgia— señor George me podría dar el teléfono del agente Smith, por favor.

Albert giro su rostro sorprendido, y su corazón se aceleró, si sentía celos del agente Smith.

—Por supuesto Candy, aquí lo tienes —le contesto George dándole una tarjeta— ellos vendrán o nosotros viajaremos a Washington, solo estoy esperando indicaciones.

—Entiendo señor George —respondió Candy, no quería que sus gestos la delataran.

Continuará…

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Albert se había levantado temprano, quería terminar cuando antes el asunto del señor Mcgregror, no le daría muchas vueltas, y en peor de lo casos, cerraría todo lo relacionado con el señor Mcgregor, le regresaría sus inversiones, él no quería dejar sola a Candy.

—Albert, ¿por qué no me despertaste? —dijo Candy bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

—Quería dejarte descansar, el desayuno está listo, no quiero dejarte sola, espero no tardarme, traeré la comida.

—Me haces de desayunar y me traerás de comer, tener un novio así o ser un novio así —dijo Candy levantándose de la cama, y caminado despacio, Albert se acercó y la beso.

—Te gusta tener un novio así, ¿dime? —le pregunto Albert sin dejar de besarla.

—Me encanta, eres un hombre maravilloso, tus ojos azul cielo, tu linda sonrisa, te adoro —le respondió Candy.

—Sí, sigues diciéndome palabras bonitas no podré ir a la oficina —le dijo Albert volviéndola a besar con desesperación, apretándola contra su pecho, enredando sus dedos en esa melena de cabellos rizados. A pesar de dormir juntos la había respetado.

Candy espero que se fuera Albert desayuno rápido y se puso a escribir una carta, después de hacer una llamada.

—Bueno, agente Smith

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Candy White, agente

—En que la puedo ayudar señorita White

—Quiero que me saque del país

Hubo silencio total del otro lado de la línea, hecho que puso algo nerviosa a Candy pensando que no iba hacer posible del país.

—Señorita White, la estamos cuidando, no debe temer

—Agente Smith, debo irme para alejarme de William A. Andrew

—¿Por qué? ¿Le hizo algo acaso?

—No, él es un hombre maravilloso, lo que paso en el aeropuerto, pudieron herirlo o matarlo, a mí me están buscando, no quiero poner su vida en peligro, me dolerá dejarlo, pero debo hacerlo —Candy hablo con la voz entrecortada— quiero irme a Kenia, de enfermera voluntaria, ese sería el último lugar donde me buscaría.

—La entiendo señorita White, pero sabe que él la buscara, así se vaya al fin del mundo, tiene los recursos para hacerlo

—Sí, lo sé, pero mientras eso pasa tal vez las investigaciones avancen

—Créame que tengo mucha gente trabajando, para regresarle la tranquilidad que le quitaron, ese es mi objetivo, la ayudare, no tenemos gente cerca que puede cuidarla señorita White, pero me haré cargo de eso, ¿cuándo desea partir?

—En la madrugada, no llevare maleta

—Bien, los agentes la esperaran afuera, para llevarla al aeropuerto, en caso de no pueda salir, solo llámeme.

—Gracias agente.

Candy caminaba de un lado para otro en el departamento, se había arreglado, contaba las horas para que llegara Albert. Poupé le hacía compañía la observaba moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y vio esa hermosa sonrisa, corrió hacia él.

—Alguien me ha extraño —le dijo Albert dándole un beso.

—Te extrañe —le contesto

—Yo también no sabes cuánto, —volvieron a besarse— debes tener mucha hambre.

—Sí, estaba a punto de comerme a Poupé —respondió Candy sonriendo mirando a la mofeta.

Después de comer, vieron películas, Candy no quería ver nada de terror, a mitad de la película Candy se quedó dormida, Albert la llevo en brazos a la habitación.

—Me quede dormida, lo siento, —hizo Candy un mohín

—Yo también me estaba quedando dormido, si te soy sincero, ¿quieres ponerte el pijama?

—Solo la playera.

Ambos se acostaron, Candy busco sus brazos, en unas horas ella ya no estaría en Chicago.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunto Albert al sentirla inquieta

—Quiero que me beses —le respondió sonrojada.

—Encantado de hacerlo —le contesto adueñándose de su boca.

«_Para mi príncipe_

_Te pido perdón por irme de manera, Albert, llevo grabada en mi mente tus caricias y besos, pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado, sabiendo que corres peligro, no quiero exponerte de esa manera, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara, eres un hombre maravilloso, lo mejor que pudo pasarme, encontrarte en ese lugar en medio de la nada, soñaba de pequeña que un príncipe me rescataría de una torre de la malvada bruja, así como en los cuentos, pero sorpresa yo tuve que rescatar a mi príncipe de la bruja malvada. _

_En donde quiera que este pensare en ti, _

_Sé feliz._

_Amo tu sonrisa_

_Candy»_

2:00 AM

Candy se quitaba despacio el brazo de Albert, él al sentir su movimiento la apretó más, ella espero unos segundos, y volvió a quitar su brazo, consiguiéndolo, se levantó, se vistió rápido dejando la carta en la mesita de la lámpara, una camioneta la esperaba afuera para llevarla al aeropuerto rumbo a Kenia un vuelo que duraría aproximadamente dieciocho horas.

Antes de abordar Candy recibe la llamada de agente Smith, que por alguna razón desconocida sentía una opresión en su pecho, desde que vio esos ojos verdes con esa chispa que los hacía brillar más.

—Señorita White —dijo el agente Smith.

—Sí, agente Smith, ya estamos en el aeropuerto

—Supongo ya le dieron indicaciones del celular y el funcionamiento de la mini lámpara —pregunto el agente Smith, sintiendo ese dolor en su pecho nuevamente.

—Sí, agente

—Cualquier cosa, si se ve en peligro no dude en llamarme, su nueva identidad es para que pueda salir, no está demás que tome precauciones allá y omita su verdadero nombre.

—Así lo haré.

—¡Qué tenga buen viaje!, señorita White

Albert se había despertado pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, movía su brazo tocando la cama para sentir a Candy, al no sentirla termino por despertarse, imaginado que Candy estaba en el tocador, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente, despertándose a las nueve de la mañana. Sé despertó de golpe, estaba solo en la cama, toco la puerta del baño, no recibió respuesta, salió de la habitación, Poupé miraba hacia la puerta. Albert entro en desesperación, corrió al closet la ropa estaba intacta, solo faltaba una prenda, vio la hoja en la mesa, las piernas no le respondían, camino despacio y empezó a leer, las manos le temblaban,

—¡Candy! Mi amor, que hiciste pequeña, no puedo perderte ahora que nos hemos encontrado.

Albert se hinco en el suelo, lágrimas gruesas resbalan por su rostro, llevo la carta a su pecho.

—No debe estar lejos —se dijo agarrando su teléfono.

—¡William! —se escuchó la voz de George

—George, tienes que ayudarme, Candy se ha ido, no puede perderla, a ella no, sabes cuanto he esperado por la mujer de mis sueños, y ahora que nos hemos encontrado... debo encontrarla amigo.

—Lo sé William, estoy afuera de tu departamento.

Albert cortó la llamada y corrió abrir, sus ojos rojos mostraban que había llorado, su amigo Johnson era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

—George dispón de todo lo que este a tu alcance para encontrarla... debo encontrarla, ella está asustada, teme que me pueda pasar algo si se queda a mi lado, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, la quiero conmigo de regreso.

Albert se dejó caer, George lo levanto y lo sentó en el mueble, lo quería como aun hijo, y le dolía verlo en ese estado. Recordaba la voz alegre de William cuando lo llamo a Londres.

—William el agente Smith me llamo, hace una hora, la señorita Candy le pidió ser testigo protegido, no será fácil dar con ella.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Albert sorprendido por lo que acaba de decirle George— ahora entiendo porque te pidió su número.

—Te ayudare a encontrarla, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no podemos poner su imagen donde sea, sería ponerla en manos de los rusos, ellos no tienen más datos de ella por el momento, le dieron una nueva identidad. Las investigaciones van avanzando, se sospecha que el hijo de Yurik, Oleg, está involucrado en el negocio de trata de personas, drogas y armas, andan sobre una pista los agentes federales, los teléfonos de los rusos que murieron en el aeropuerto, recibieron llamadas de Moscú, por eso no debemos exponer su imagen.

Albert palideció, al saber que Candy corría peligro, un grave peligro, pero algo no le cuadraba.

—George, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho? —le preguntó Albert viéndolo directamente.

—William, omití decirte que en el teléfono de Luka Pávlov, estaba una imagen de Candy en el aeropuerto de Londres, fue tomada en el baño, están sobre esa pista, después de que Candy salió, detrás de ella venia una persona de la limpieza, es lo que me dijo el agente Smith. De un momento a otro se espera la detención de esa persona.

—Dios, George, tengo que encontrarla antes que esos malnacidos la encuentren, ella me tiene a mí, yo puedo protegerla. Debió confiar en mí.

—Debes entender que para ella no fue fácil dejarte, por lo que dices, que no quiere ponerte en peligro, —le respondió George.

Kenia

Atardecía cuando el jet privado de Candy llegaba a Kenia, desde el cielo Candy veía el maravilloso paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía, la sabana en todo su esplendor, cebras corriendo en manada, el color naranja del suelo, hacia contraste con el atardecer, derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas, al recordar que Albert la había invitado.

«—Albert, mi amor, mi corazón sangra, pero lo prefiero así a que algo malo te pase, eso no me lo perdonaría. »

Un Jeep la esperaba para llevarla a la clínica donde estaría como voluntaria, Candy veía por el espejo lateral, la polvareda, los edificios de la ciudad iban desapareciendo, su nueva identidad no debía olvidarla, Jade Anderson.

—Hemos llegado señorita Jade —dijo el chófer

—Gracias Nyaga, estoy molida —respondió Jade, estirando las piernas.

—Esta será su habitación, la compartirá con otra enfermera, ella no debe tardar en llegar, puede darse un baño, la cena estará lista.

—Nuevamente gracias, Nyaga, y si necesito un baño —le respondió Jade con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy se estaba secando su cabello, prefería dormir que cenar, el agente Smith le había dicho que no debía separarse de la lámpara y el celular, a donde quiera que fuera, tendría que llevarlos por seguridad. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la otra enfermera había entrado, hasta que se presentó.

—Hola, soy tu compañera de cuarto —dijo la enferma que iba llegando.

—Hola, —respondió Candy, girándose y quedando sorprendida de ver a la nueva enferma, corrió para taparle la boca y no dijera su verdadero nombre.

—mmmm, déjame respirar —dijo Flammy Hamilton

—Flammy, no puedes decir que me conoces, aquí mi nombre es Jade Anderson —le dijo Candy angustiada.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? —respondió Flammy sorprendida también, de encontrarse con Candy en ese lugar lejos de su tierra.

—Es muy largo de contar, Flammy, pero por tu seguridad no puedo decírtelo, solo que mi vida corre peligro, soy testigo protegido, es todo lo que puedo decirte. —le dijo Candy llorando.

—Está bien, seré una tumba Jade, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice en Chicago.

—Shttt, no digas nada, me alegro que no hayas perdido tu licencia de enfermera —le respondió Candy más calmada, al tener a alguien conocido en ese lugar— te enamoraste Flammy y el doctor Scott se aprovechó de ti.

—Me creerás que a pesar de todo lo sigo amando, pero no hay un día que no me arrepienta de haber estado ciega, no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba pasando con los medicamentos, tú me lo advertiste y te ignore.

—Ya no te atormentes, Flammy, estás libre eso es lo importante —le respondió Candy dándole un abrazo.

«Y mi querido Albert, fue quien te puso a la abogada Alessia Rizzo, pero eso no lo sabrás nunca»

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy se fuera de Chicago, Albert había regresado a la residencia Andrew, quedarse solo en el departamento, lo estaba asfixiando, había puesto todos los medios a su alcance para encontrarla, y le agradecía a George por su ayuda.

—George, ya paso una semana, y la angustia me está consumiendo —le dijo Albert a George

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que está de mi parte, debo de confesarte que el agente Smith también está trabajando en encontrar a los culpables, para regresarte a Candy —le respondió— pero no puede decirme su paradero.

Washington D.C.

Agencia Federal de Investigación

—¿Qué me tienes Jefferson? —pregunto el agente Smith

—Agente Smith, la persona de la limpieza ya fue puesta a disposición de las autoridades en Londres, los agentes encargados, tienen en su poder la copia del mensaje que envió a Moscú y a Chicago, al teléfono de Luka y Fedor guardaespaldas de Oleg. Oleg ahora es la prioridad de Washington, esperan que en cualquier momento salga de Moscú, las autoridades europeas están alertas, el trabajo de inteligencia quiere que muerda el anzuelo y salga de Moscú.

Kenia

Candy cumplía un mes de su estancia en Kenia, su sueño de cargar la hielera con las vacunas se hizo realidad, en el hospital las enfermeras preparan las hieleras acomodando las vacunas, unas irían a pie otras serian llevadas en vehículos todo terreno, otras tendrían que ir en motocicletas.

—Flammy desde que vi en la revista de medicina lo de hielera, quise venir, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy —comento Candy a Flammy, colándose la hielera en la espalda.

—Sí, Jade con esta hielera las vacunas se mantenían en buen es estado por cinco días, y sin que las altas temperaturas les afecten, muchos niños pueden ser vacunados, en las comunidades más alejadas de un hospital o de un centro de salud, que no puede ir, nosotros vamos, tengo poco que llegue, a nosotros nos toca ir en moto, tu cargas la hielera.

—¡Flammy, nunca he subido en una moto!—dijo Candy algo nerviosa

—Siempre hay una primera vez Jade, —le respondió Flammy haciendo un guiño— vamos que la comunidad que nos toca está a una hora. El doctor Michael nos alcanzara o ya está en lugar, anoche se quedó en otra comunidad, atendiendo un parto. Lleva dos meses fuera, solo vino una vez al dispensario y volvió a irse, una comunidad alejada presentaba un cuadro de infección estomacal, no sabían que la había provocado, muchas personas estaban en cama, se regresara con nosotros, él y Chanya son pareja, ella ya está acostumbrada que su esposo vaya a otras comunidades retiradas por tiempos prolongados.

Flammy y Candy se subían a la motocicleta, con sus cascos puestos, Candy disfrutaba del paisaje a su alrededor, a su mente vino esa sonrisa que no olvidaría nunca, esos ojos azul cielo. De repente se vio rodeada de niños corriendo atrás de la motocicleta, Flammy bajo la velocidad, los niños querían tocar su cabello rubio. Ella les sonreía.

Las familias ya las esperaban haciendo fila con sus hijos y bebes en brazos, les habían acomodado una pequeña mesa de madera, les ofrecían una vaso con agua, los niños no querían alejarse de Candy, les llamaba la atención su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes. Flammy se dirigió al pequeño consultorio improvisado para reportarse con el doctor Michael.

—Ya estamos aquí doctor Michael, vine con la nueva enfermera.

—Adelante Flammy, empiecen la fila es larga y no queremos que nos agarre la noche para regresar. —dijo el doctor Michael, era rubio de ojos azules de cuarenta y cinco años, había encontrado a su pareja en Kenia, era la cheff encargada de preparar los alimentos para el personal médico y enfermeras, Chanya de treinta y cinco años, no tenían hijos.

—Bien todos formados, no dolerá, somos muy buenas enfermeras. —ordeno Candy a los niños que hicieron caso a la primera, Flammy anotaba y Candy aplicaba la vacuna.

Pasaban las horas, y la fila iba disminuyendo, Candy tenía en sus brazos aun bebe de seis meses, que le agarraba su cabello, cuando el doctor Michael salió de su consultorio, quedando perplejo con la rubia que tenía enfrente.

—Doctor Michael, ella es Jade Anderson la nueva enfermera —dijo Flammy sin tener respuesta del doctor— se encuentra bien doctor.

—Eh, si Flammy, estoy algo cansado el parto de ayer fue difícil y lo de la comunidad con cuadro de infección, afortunadamente ya está controlado —contesto todavía aturdido.

—Mucho gusto, doctor —dijo Candy extendiendo su mano.

—Jade, bienvenida a Kenia, si ya terminaron debemos partir.

Flammy y Candy se subieron a la motocicleta atrás de ellas iba el doctor, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Moscú.

Moscú tiempo atrás

—¿Me mando a llamar, señor? —dijo Michael

—Sí, Michael, siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, sabes que en nuestra organización no dejamos a nadie desamparado, por lo mismo quiero proponerte algo —dijo el señor Liosha Smirnov.

—Usted dirá, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —contesto

—Michael eres un chico inteligente, no quiero que desperdicies ese cerebro, siendo guardaespaldas de mi hijo Yurik, en nuestra organización necesitamos siempre de un buen médico —dijo Liosha

—Entiendo señor —respondió

—Quiero que seas médico cirujano, el mejor, —le dijo

—Así será señor —le respondió Michael sin titubeo.

—Tienes mi palabra, acércate Yurik y escucha, Michael estudiara medicina, trabajara para la organización por un tiempo, después de cierto tiempo, le darás su libertad, mi salud no anda bien, tú lo sabes, después de cumplir con la organización Michael puede irse a donde desee, siempre y cuando se mantenga en contacto por si hay una emergencia, si algún día, Michael, mi hijo necesitara de tu ayuda, debes brindarse, incluso dar la vida por él, sabes lo que les pasa, a los que nos traicionan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor, lo sé, tiene mi palabra —Michael pensaba que sería una libertad a medias.

No podría desligarse totalmente de la organización, estando en Kenia había viajado a Francia a operar a unas chicas, que se les había pasado la mano a los secuaces de Oleg. El abuso que habían sufrido esas mujeres, tuvo que extírpales la matriz, esas imágenes, no había podido olvidarlas.

Llegaban al campamento, al atardecer, Candy estaba feliz, su semblante aunque cansado, para ella había sido maravilloso. Michael llego a su cuarto, su pareja Chanya estaba en el comedor preparando la cena, se alegró de estar solo, tenía que buscar una solución.

—¿Qué haré?, —se preguntó Michael— no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda, si llegan enterarse en Moscú que ella está aquí y no avise, me mataran y a Chanya también, pensé alejarme lo más lejos que se pudiera de ellos, pero la verdad es que nunca podré quitármelos de encima, les debo mi carrera, el señor Liosha me mando a la mejor universidad privada, Yurik está en la cárcel y Oleg quiere vengar a su padre. Ella es están joven y hermosa, no merece morir a manos de esas bestias, yo he vivido de cerca todo el infierno que les hacen pasar, muchas no aguantan y prefieren quitarse la vida, solo hay una persona que puede ayudarla y protegerla, les daré unas horas de ventaja, y después mandare el correo a Moscú.

Residencia Andrew

Atardecía en Chicago, Albert salió a buscar a Poupé, miraba entre las ramas.

—Aquí estas Poupé, hace ya un mes que se fue Candy, Poupé, sé que la encontrare —dijo Albert acariciando a la mofeta.

Archie y los chicos se preparaban para ir al teatro, Albert había declinado la invitación, quería estar solo, después de visitar a Poupé, se encerró en la biblioteca.

—Archie debimos insistir en que nos acompañara, William, no puede seguir sumido en esa tristeza. —dijo Annie viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

—Querida, hay que respetar su decisión, no podemos obligarlo, y ya te dije que dejen de hacerla de cupido tú y Patricia, el mayordomo se quedara con él, son órdenes de la tía abuela, aunque él diga que quiere estar solo, alguien del servicio debe quedarse.

—Insisto que debería acompañarnos —contesto Annie

La residencia queda en silencio, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos Albert, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Deje claro que no quería ser interrumpido, Philip, —dijo Albert con molestia.

—No soy Philip, William —respondió la persona

—¡Estefany! ¿Cómo entraste?, Patricia no está —Albert alzo la ceja, y su rostro mostraba que estaba enojado por su interrupción.

—Sé que no está, pensé que querías compañía —respondió nerviosa Estefany, no pensó que William la recibiera de esa manera.

—¿Qué te hace suponer, que quiero compañía?, Estefany —le contesto Albert, alzando la voz

—Sé que ella te dejo —se tuvo que morder la lengua Estefany, había cometido una indiscreción.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Estefany, no quiero ser grosero contigo

—William podemos pasar un buen momento —dijo Estefany bajando el cierre de su vestido, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Albert se cruzó de brazos, si algo odiaba él, era el comportamiento de ese tipo de señoritas, escuchó que llegaban sus sobrinos, y hablaría seriamente con sus sobrinas políticas.

—¿Quieres que te tome y te deseche? —le dijo Albert molesto

—No tiene por qué ser así, William, podemos pasar un rato agradable, no voy a negarte que me gustas, eso ya lo sabes. —le respondió Estefany.

—Es mejor que te vistas, Estefany y no vuelvas a poner un pie en mi propiedad, espero que te quede claro —le dijo Albert saliendo de la sala y hablándole al mayordomo.

—Tío William, te perdiste de una buena obra… —dijo Stear sin terminar la frase, al ver a Estefany desnuda atrás de su tío.

—¡Estefany! —gritaron Patricia y Annie al mismos tiempo

Estefany se puso roja, recogió su vestido, tapando su cuerpo, no sabía si llorar o salir corriendo.

—Dígame, señor, —dijo el mayordomo

—Philip, di la orden de no ser interrumpido, no sé quién dejo entrar a la señorita, habla con el personal, si mañana para las doce del mediodía no hay un culpable, quedan todos despedidos, no les daré carta de recomendación, puesto que han traicionado mi confianza. —Dijo Albert ante la mirada atónica de sus sobrinos, Annie y Patricia veían con molestia a Estefany.

—Wil… William, no puedes despedir a todos, yo… yo —Estefany no podía articular palabra Albert se giró para verla de frente.

—¿Tú, qué Estefany? —pregunto Albert bastante molesto por la actitud de Estefany.

—Yo soborne a Margaret, ella no es culpable —respondió Estefany con la voz quebrada.

—Ya oíste Philip, hasta hoy trabajó Margaret, le das su liquidación sin carta de recomendación, entendido.

—Sí, señor William.

—Pero William no tienes que despedirla, yo soy la única culpable —dijo Estefany derramando lágrimas.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de sobornar a la servidumbre, Estefany, ahora sal de mi propiedad.

Patricia y Annie la regresaron a la biblioteca para que se vistiera, Archie y Stear, no sabían que decirle a su tío.

—Estefany, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Patricia nerviosa, nunca había visto a William molesto.

—Debes reconocer Estefany, que actuaste mal, ahora la pobre Margaret se quedará sin trabajo —dijo Annie molesta.

—Me la llevare, fui una tonta lo reconozco, me tengo que ir —dijo Estefany saliendo a prisa.

—Tío no sé qué decirte —comento Archie

—De alguna forma se enteró que estaba yo aquí, por el bien de sus esposas, espero que no hayan sido ellas, aparte de Margaret. —dijo Albert subiendo las escaleras

Archie y Stear se miraron nerviosos, sabían que sus respectivas esposas de repente se les iba la lengua, pero más a Annie Britter.

—Patricia, ¿tú le comentaste algo a Estefany? —preguntó Stear sin quitarle la vista.

—Stear, no, no sé cómo se enteró que William estaba aquí. —contestó Patricia nerviosa.

—Bueno tal vez cometamos aquí que la rubia había dejado a William, y alguien escucho —dijo Annie arrugando su pañuelo.

—Pues tío William, está muy molesto, deben de ser más discretas —dijo Archie también preocupado.

Washington D.C.

El agente Harold Smith camina por la plaza no podía llegar a la oficina sin su café de paso.

—Charles, buenos días, ya sabes el de siempre —dijo el agente, una persona que lo había visto pasar lo siguió hasta el carrito de café.

—¿Harold, eres tú? —el agente se giro

—¡Jared! —dijo el agente sorprendido

—Tu rostro sigues siendo el mismo, te has convertido en todo un hombre —dijo Jared Maxwell, tuvo que meter sus manos a la bolsa del pantalón, las manos le estaban temblando.

—A Pasado el tiempo Jared, —le respondió el agente, no quería ser grosero, pero su madre sufrió por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Tienes tiempo?, me gustaría platicar contigo —pregunto Jared con cautela.

—Sí, si gustas vamos a mi oficina, está a dos cuadras, podemos hablar tranquilamente, ¿deseas un café antes de irnos?

—No, gracias, vamos a tu oficina

Los dos hombres caminaban en silencio, ambos tenían preguntas que hacer.

**_Continuará…_**

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

Jared Maxwell se quedó sorprendido estaba frente al edifico de la agencia central de inteligencia, las letras y el personal que se veía, se sintió nervioso.

—Jared, soy agente del FBI, —le dijo Harold al ver su aturdimiento— entremos te van a revisar, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

—Está bien, solo que estar dentro de unos de los edificios emblemáticos, impone —le contesto.

—Adelante, esta es mi oficina, solo tenemos veinte minutos Jared,

—Entiendo que debes estar ocupado —le contesto fijando su vista en una foto, su corazón le dio un vuelco.

Harold al verlo que no quietaba la vista de la imagen de su madre, supo que no la había olvidado.

—Era muy hermosa, mi madre —le dijo Harold

—¿¡Era!? —le respondió Jared, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

—Mi madre falleció, después de dar a luz a mi hermana, Jared —le soltó de golpe la noticia, que Jared tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio.

—Tu reacción me dice que no sabías que mi madre esperaba un hijo tuyo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?, ¿te sientes bien, Jared?, puedo llamar al personal médico. —Jared se aflojo la corbata, sentía que no podía respirar.

—Estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba que tu madre estuviera... que hubiera fallecido y además embarazada. —le respondió.

—¿No lo sabias? —le pregunto Harold— siempre creí que esa fue la razón por la que la dejaste, la escuche llorar noche tras noche, no comprendía a mis escasos siete años, que es lo que le pasaba, después tú dejaste de ir al departamento, nos cambiamos de lugar y mi madre tuvo que trabajar mucho, tenía dos trabajos, murió en el parto, tuvo una niña, solo la sostuve unos segundos en mis brazos, ella estaba dormida, no la recuerdo muy bien, cuando la enfermera la arranco de mis brazos, ella se aferró a mi dedo llorando, tal vez presentía que nos iban a separar. No volví a verla, la he buscado desde entonces, pero no sé si es rubia o morena, el recuerdo es muy vago, he hecho retratos de ella imaginándomela, debe tener unos diecinueve años, la clínica donde se alivió mi madre ya no existe, no hay registro de su nacimiento. Servicios infantiles se hizo cargo de mí, anduve de hogar en hogar, hasta que fui mayor de edad, la familia de mi padre nunca quiso a mi madre, por ser una mujer sin estudios y que además trabaja en un café de mesera, no tengo relación con ellos, mi hermana fue uno de los motivos por los que me decidí por esta carrera, no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla.

Jared escucha atento sin interrumpir, el dolor que sentía en su pecho era tan fuerte, sintió que su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos.

—Debo confesarte que no me esperaba esta noticia de tu madre, la amé mucho y la sigo amando, no he podido olvidarle, nunca supe del embarazo, ella no me lo dijo.

Jared se pone de pie, camina hacia la ventana, da un suspiro, en sus ojos había lágrimas.

—Me porte como el peor de los hombres con tu madre Harold, sentía celos de ti, porque eras igual a tu padre.

—Pero mi padre falleció cuando tenía tres años, y sentir celos de alguien que ya no está vivo…

—Eran unos estúpidos celos, —lo interrumpió— no hubo un día que no me arrepintiera, le había propuesto matrimonio a tu madre, pero le pedí que te diera en adopción, o te dejara con la familia de tu padre, o en el peor de los casos en un orfanato —le dijo Jared girándose para mirarlo de frente— soy un miserable lo sé, puedes partirme la cara si deseas me los merezco.

—Ganas no me faltan, Jared, en pocas palabras le pediste a mi madre que eligiera entre tú y un niño de siete años, mi madre se quedó sin lágrimas, ella te amaba, ahora entiendo porque te bajaste de la contienda. ¿Tú esposa sabe lo de mi madre?

—No, quiero a Bárbara, pero en mi corazón siempre ha estado Elina, nunca pude olvidarla, muchas veces fui al café donde trabajaba para verla de lejos, cuando decidí hablar con ella para pedirle perdón… fue demasiado tarde, ya se habían ido. Debemos buscar a tu hermana, a mi hija…

—Agente Smith llego un cable de urgencia —dijo la secretaria interrumpiendo.

—Jared mándame fotos de tus padres, abuelos, haré un nuevo retrato, este es mi correo, si me disculpas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, buscare las imágenes. —le respondió.

Chicago

Alan recibía un correo con carácter de urgente, abrió el archivo, lo mando a imprimir y salió corriendo en busca de su jefe.

—George, la encontramos y está en peligro —dijo Alan jadeando de la carrera que hizo del tercer piso al segundo piso.

—Toma aire Alan —le dijo George.

—Vea esto señor tenemos que partir, a Kenia.

George no lo piensa dos veces, y se va en busca de William, no sin antes mandar el archivo al agente Smith.

George llegaba a la residencia Andrew, dejando mal estacionado el automóvil, bajando a prisa, ante la mirada perpleja del mayordomo.

—George que es eso tan urgente que no pudiste decirme por teléfono, —dijo Albert con su corazón acelerado.

—William, Candy está en Kenia y está en peligro, fue como enfermera voluntaria.

—¡Cómo no lo pensé, George!, era un sueño para ella lo del proyecto de la hielera, tenemos que partir. —le contesto Albert.

—William, el doctor Michael es médico cirujano, y trabajó con el papá de Yurik, Liosha Smirnov, él se debe a la organización a pesar de que hace tiempo lo dejaron en libertad si puede llamarse así. Tenemos solo unas horas antes de que él les de aviso, no se hace responsable si la encuentran antes, es su vida la que está en juego y la de su esposa Chayna. Candy es ahora Jade Anderson. Sabes que no tengo jurisdicción allá, el agente Smith está informado, tiene gente cerca, estamos contrarreloj.

—George si te despiden pueden ponerte tu propia agencia de detective, si lo deseas, nunca has aceptado mi ayuda, salvo el automóvil que te compre cuando nos conocimos, —dijo Albert, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza al saber dónde se encontraba su amada— Sí, lo conozco, le di tus datos, me comentó que había salido de Moscú, no le hice más preguntas, si necesitaba algo, alguna ayuda se comunicara contigo. —respondió Albert.

—Pues hiciste bien, ahora no hay que perder tiempo, el agente Smith, mando a unos agentes, —dijo George.

Moscú

—Oleg, ¿estás seguro de ir a Francia? —le pregunto Fedor

—Muy seguro, sabes que siempre paso una temporada por esos lugares, y checo como anda el negocio, el NIGHT CLUB, LA LUNE, FRAISE ROUGE, son los que nos dejan mayor ganancia, por eso las mejores chicas quedan distribuidas en esos lugares. Y viene la semana de la moda, ya sabes que cada año renuevo mi guardarropa, prepárate para salir. Relájate, el traslado de las chicas fue exitoso.

Kenia

—Ya estamos aquí, Dmitri, pero antes de partir con Michael, prefiero quedarme a descansar en el hotel, estoy molido —dijo Miesha estirando su cuerpo.

—Pero no debemos perder tiempo, Miesha, debemos saber si es ella —respondió Dmitri— Oleg quiere vengar a su padre.

—Descansemos, Dmitri, igual no es ella, la foto que enviaron sale borrosa. —contesto Miesha, el viaje lo había dejado exhausto.

—Está bien, la verdad también estoy molido —respondió Dmitri.

Campamento

Flammy y Candy llegaban al campamento, estaban exhaustas, el polvo en su cuerpo, se morían por un baño.

—Primero tu Flammy, te cedo el baño, yo me acostare un rato, no estoy acostumbrada a andar en moto —dijo Candy dejándose caer en la cama.

—De acuerdo Jade, espero no tardarme —respondió

—Tomate tu tiempo, —contesto Candy con un suspiro

—¡Jade!, ¡Flammy!, tenemos una emergencia en un pueblo cercano, al parecer uno de los aldeanos se cayó de un árbol —dijo el doctor Bastián— no hay nadie más las otras enfermeras no llegan todavía.

Candy se levantó rápido, se desarrugo su ropa, volvió a peinarse, solo alcanzo a tomar la pequeña lámpara, dejando el celular.

—Flammy se está bañando doctor —contesto Candy

—Entonces vayámonos tu y yo no hay que perder tiempo —dijo el doctor Bastián.

Candy se subía al Jeep, el doctor Bastián era más joven no pasaba de los treinta años, solo se veía la luz del Jeep, Candy iba temerosa, en la noche era más peligroso andar por los animales, que estaban al acecho. Ella no quería entablar una plática que la llevara a preguntas, ¿de dónde eres?, y otras que prefería no contestar.

—¿Y el doctor Michael? —preguntó Candy para romper el hielo.

—Lo deje descansar, ya tenía más de un mes fuera del campamento, mañana temprano saldrá a otro, así se la pasa, viene unos días y luego se va a las comunidades más alejadas, es un magnifico cirujano, ha salvado muchas vidas, la gente lo apreciaba bastante. —dijo el doctor Bastián.

—Sí, apenas lo conocí, ¿es muy lejos dónde vamos? —pregunto Candy.

—No, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, esperemos que los aldeanos hayan actuado a tiempo, ya les hemos dado cursos de primeros auxilios, van cuadrillas a cada comunidad, eso es de mucha ayuda mientras llegamos.

Candy alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos una luz que se movía, se imaginó que allí era la emergencia.

—Ya llegamos, Jade

—Doctor, que bueno que llega, ya estábamos preocupados que no contestaban en el campamento.

—Ya estamos aquí, señora, llévanos con el paciente —dijo el doctor Bastián— a ver que tenemos aquí, le duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo, ¿Qué hacía en el árbol?

—Me gusta ver el atardecer y subí al primer árbol que encontré, sé que es peligroso quedarse muy tarde, a lo lejos vi a unas hienas, tuvo que esperar a que se fueran, al bajar se rompió la rama, me duele mucho el hombro. —respondió el paciente.

—Le recetare unos analgésicos, usara el cabestrillo, si persiste el dolor, lo llevaremos al hospital para una radiografía, ahora la enferma Jade le limpiara los rasguños, se pondrá un ungüento, no queremos que se infecte.

—Gracias doctor, pueden quedarse en la choza, ya es muy tarde para que regresen.

—Sí, nos quedaremos, —contesto el doctor.

La esposa del paciente, improvisaba dos camas para que descansaran, Candy y Bastián descansaban, a las seis de la mañana recibieron una llamada, para que se fueran a la comunidad aledaña, una mujer daría a luz.

—Le pondré gasolina primero Jade, es algo retirado, así nos vamos con el tanque lleno, siempre que subimos a unos de los vehículos debemos asegurarnos de traer combustible, para no quedarnos varados, listo, andando.

Candy se dirigía a otra comunidad, en compañía del doctor Bastián, Albert contaba las horas para llegar, el agente Smith había hablado con George, el teléfono de Candy estaba apagado.

—Falta una hora William, no desesperes, esperemos que los agentes ya hayan llegado —dijo Johnson

Miesha y Dmitri, despertaban veían de nuevo la foto de enviada del aeropuerto de Frankfurt, los agentes mandados por Smith, les llevaban treinta minutos de distancia.

—Adrien, las órdenes del agente Smith es sacar a la señorita de inmediato —dijo el agente Chandler—, y llevarla a Frankfurt.

—¡Cuidado una manada de elefantes! —grito el agente Chandler.

El agente Adrien, freno de golpe, el Jeep quedo en medio del cruce de los animales, los elefantes cruzaban a prisa, el jefe de la manada, se fue contra el auto de los agentes, dando un tope al vehículo, movimiento que asusto a los agentes, no querían usar sus armas, estaban atrapados con los elefantes a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacemos, Chandler?, no podemos movernos y el Jeep no creo que aguante mucho, ¡nos está empujando!, ¡nos va a voltear!

El elefante, había arrastrado el Jeep de los agentes, dejándolos volteados, quedando a la orilla de la terracería.

—Voy hablar por radio al campamento, y decir que venimos de la fundación del señor Andrew, eso fue lo que se acordó. —dijo el agente Adrien.

Albert llegaba al aeropuerto, junto con George y Alan, personal de la fundación que el presidia llegaba por ellos, el preguntaba por la enferma Jade Andenson, inmediatamente, el personal hablaba al campamento por radio, y le decían que no se encontraba, que había salido con el doctor Bastián, a otra comunidad.

—Entonces vamos, a esa comunidad —ordeno Albert.

—Sí, señor Andrew, debo decirle que el personal de la fundación que envió, tuvieron un percance, con los elefantes, los están atendiendo en el campamento, raspones, nada de cuidado. —Albert miro a George para confirmar si era cierto.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó George, él sabía el nombre de los agentes.

—Déjeme hablar por radio, señor, para estar seguros. —Dijo Morani— son Chandler y Adrien, señor.

George asistió mirando a Albert, podían respirar tranquilos por un momento. Chandler y Adrien, pidieron un automóvil, no podían perder tiempo. Dimitri y Miesha, iban en camino en trayecto se encuentran con Nyaga, le preguntan por el doctor Michael.

—¿El doctor Michael? Dice usted, —pregunta Nyaga algo desconfiado.

—Si, es amigo de nosotros, —dijo Dmitri

—El doctor Michael, está en una comunidad, son como dos horas desde aquí —respondió Nyaga

—¿Puedes llevarnos tú?, te pagaríamos —dijo Miesha.

—Lo siento señor, pero voy al aeropuerto, pero puede llegar al campamento y alguien los llevara con el doctor Michael.

—Dmitri, vamos directo a la aldea, desviarnos al campamento es perder tiempo. —dijo Miesha.

En la aldea el doctor Michael atendía al último paciente, estaba comiendo en compañía de Flammy, le había pedido ayuda para atender a los pacientes, después ella se regresaría, y él se iría a otra aldea.

—Te dejare cerca del campamento Flammy, allí los aldeanos pueden llevarte, para que no tengas que caminar, —dijo el doctor Michael, terminando de comer,

—Sí, doctor, voy a revisar al paciente antes de partir —dijo Flammy poniéndose de pie, para dirigirse al cuarto de al lado.

—Michael —dijo Misha, recargándose en la puerta— al fin dimos contigo, anduvimos perdidos.

—Al grano Misha —dijo Dmitri fastidiado, el calor lo ponía de malas.

—Nos llegó una imagen de la rubia de ojos verdes, y sabemos que el avión en que venía... pues llego a este lugar, solo queremos comprobar si es ella. —comento Misha, tocándose el mentón, poniendo nervioso a Michael.

Flammy escuchaba perfectamente la conversación, al escuchar la palabra rubia de ojos verdes, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ella había tomado el teléfono de Candy, tenía planeado alcanzarla, sabía que era importante, revisaba las vendas del paciente.

—Mande la información con sus características, ustedes llegaron antes, no tengo la certeza de que sea ella, el primer boletín decía rubia de ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas, ella no tiene pecas, es una enfermera que tiene poco de haber llegado, si le tomaba una foto se vería muy sospechoso de mi parte.

Flammy salió de la habitación lo más tranquila y serena, no quería levantar sospecha, de lo que había escuchado.

—Doctor Michael, ya revise las vendas, no hay sangrado y ya le di instrucciones a su esposa. —la voz de Flammy se escuchó normal, pero ella sentía que su cuerpo temblaba— lo esperare afuera doctor.

—Gracias Flammy, en un momento nos vamos —le contesto el doctor Michael.

Flammy se fue debajo de un árbol sin perder de vista a las personas que habían llegado, tomo el teléfono, ella nunca había visto ese tipo de teléfonos, alzo la tapa y prendió la pantalla, llamo al único número que estaba registrado, solo pedía que la señal llegara.

—Sí, señorita Anderson —contestaron del otro lado.

—Soy Flammy Hamilton, amiga de Jade Anderson, ella está en peligro, los hombres que la están buscando ya se encuentran aquí, son dos, están hablando con el doctor Michael en este momento, estoy nerviosa, Jade olvido el teléfono.

—Tranquila señorita Hamilton, hay manera que usted pueda comunicarse con la señorita Anderson, estamos tratando de localizarla, pero no ha usado la pequeña lámpara, ella ignora el peligro que está corriendo en estos momentos, ya hay agentes en su búsqueda.

—Tengo que colgar iré donde esta Jade —Flammy corto abruptamente la llamada, dejando al agente Smith preocupado, se comunicó con el detective Johnson.

—Johnson, ya se encuentra gente de Oleg en busca de la señorita Anderson, al parecer llegaron antes, están a una hora donde se encuentra la señorita White, no localizo a los agentes Chandler y Adrien. —dijo el agente Smith desde Washington.

—Smith, los agentes tuvieron un pequeño percance, nada de cuidado, nosotros vamos para la aldea donde se encuentra Jade —respondió Johnson, no quería parecer nervioso.

—¿Hay noticias, George? —pregunto Albert alarmado.

George le responde en gaélico, viendo cómo se transformaba el rostro de su amigo de la desesperación.

Aldea

—Bien, Jade hemos terminado por hoy, —dijo el doctor Bastián.

Candy y Bastián iban en el Jeep cuando un automóvil les hacía señas, Bastián bajo la velocidad, Miesha se bajó para revisar el Jeep, mirando fijamente a Candy.

—Puede bajarse señorita —dijo con autoridad Miesha— abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Por qué? —contesto Candy nerviosa, llevo su mano a su uniforme de enfermera, dándose cuenta que no traía el teléfono.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó el doctor Bastián— no te bajes Jade, muéstreme su identificación señor.

—He dicho que bajes, no vuelvo a repetirlo —alzando la voz Miescha y sacando un arma y usted doctorcito más le vale que se quede quieto, si desea vivir.

El doctor Bastián no hizo caso de la amenaza y bajo del Jeep a lo lejos se veía la polvareda de que se acerca otro automóvil, Bastián quiso ganar tiempo.

—Si me puede explicar, a que se debe que llegue y amenace con un arma a una enfermera. Debe estar enterado de lo que puede pasar si los aldeanos se enteran que una enfermera ha sido raptada, no saldrían de aquí vivos de este lugar.

Ese comentario, puso nervioso a Dmitri, había leído que los médicos y enfermeras eran muy queridos por los aldeanos.

—Miesha, es o no es —pregunto Dmitri.

—No estoy seguro, pero como quiera nos la llevamos, es muy hermosa —contesto Miesha, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios, ante la mirada de terror de Candy. Candy se imaginaba que ellos iban por ella.

—¡No van a llevársela! —grito Bastián.

—Doctorcito no voy a gastar energías con usted, —respondió Miesha disparándole al doctor en el brazo.

—¡No!, ¡suélteme!, ¿a dónde me lleva? Déjeme atender al doctor, se lo suplico.

Los agentes escucharon el disparo y aceleraron viendo dos automóviles y una persona en el suelo y el forcejeo de una mujer, gritando.

—¡Adrien es ella! —grito Chandler.

Dmitri salió del automóvil disparando a los agentes, movimiento que aprovecho Miesha, para subir a Candy al Jeep.

—Vas a manejar y cualquier error que cometas eres mujer muerta, entendido señorita —le grito Miesha a Candy, que de los nervios no podía arrancar el Jeep.

—Jade, ¡noo!, ¡déjenla! —gritaba el doctor

—Chandler no podemos disparar al Jeep, podíamos herirla, —dijo Adrien— hay que matar a ese y perseguir al otro.

Un solo disparo del agente Chandler, basto para dar en el pecho de Dmitri cayendo de espaldas.

—Vayan tras ella, por mí no se preocupen —les grito el doctor Bastián— yo me iré en el automóvil hay una aldea cerca.

Candy iba manejando, sus manos sudaban, tallaba sus manos en el uniforme para secarlas, y no levantar sospechas, ella sacaba con cuidado la lámpara que le había enviado el agente Smith, la polvareda que se alcanzaba a ver, no tuvo que pensarlo, se tenía que arriesgar.

—Vienen automóviles, actuaras lo más tranquila posible, —la amenazó Miesha.

Candy veía por espejo retrovisor, que el automóvil venía muy rápido, no sabía si era el ruso, las camionetas que venían de frente eran cuatro, llevo su mano a su pecho para tocar la medalla de la señorita Pony, le echó las luces a la camioneta de enfrente rogando para que se detuvieran.

—Nos están echando las luces, —dijo Morani— es la señorita Jade la nueva enfermera, es muy hermosa por cierto, —se escuchó el carraspeo de George, mirando a Albert— pero ella debía estar con el doctor Bastián y ese no es el doctor.

—Saquen sus armas —grito George, hablando por radio— y cierren el paso al Jeep de enfrente.

Candy al ver el movimiento de las camionetas, supo que la habían entendido, tomo la manija y se aventó de la camioneta en movimiento, tomando desprevenido a Miesha.

—¡Demonios!, no escaparas preciosa, —Miesha le disparo a Candy.

—Disparen al Jeep, se escuchó la voz del agente.

—William no puedes bajar, —grito George desesperado, tomando del brazo.

Albert se soltó del agarre de George, se bajó a prisa de la camioneta, seguido de George y Alan que empuñaban su arma, los agentes rodeaban el Jeep tomaban los signos vitales de Miesha, dándolo por muerto. Los agentes que venían atrás se bajaron.

—Soy el agente Adrien y el agente Chandler, el doctor Bastián está herido.

—Mi amor, ¡nooo! — grito Albert arrodillado, tenía el cuerpo de Candy en sus piernas, escucho su gemido, su rostro y brazos con raspones, la sangre en su lado derecho empezaba a teñir su uniforme blanco.

—William está herida, —dijo George preocupado— vamos a subirla a la camioneta, no hay que perder tiempo.

—La llevaremos al campamento el doctor Michael puede revisarla —contesto Morani nervioso.

Albert levanto a Candy en brazos, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Mi amor, abre tus ojos, George está perdiendo mucha sangre, acelera Morani, que alguien localice al doctor. —grito Albert

Washington D.C.

—Sí, Johnson —contesto el agente Smith.

—Harold, Jade fue herida, la llevamos al campamento, nos sabemos que tan grave es, está perdiendo mucha sangre. —dijo George mirando a Albert que le daba un pequeño beso a Candy en los labios, y unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, esa imagen no la olvidaría nunca.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_¡Felices fiestas! _

_*PAZ*_

_*AMOR__*_

_*ARMONÍA *_

_*ESPÍRITU, FELICIDAD*_

_*DESEOS, REGALOS, SALUD, FAMILIA*_

_*MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTA NAVIDAD, *_

_*RODEADOS DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS, FELICES FIESTAS!, UN ABRAZO*_

I

Priscila


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

—¿¡Qué dices, Johnson!? —pregunto el agente Smith poniéndose de pie y llevando una mano a sus cabellos.

—Los rusos llegaron antes, que nosotros, ya habían secuestrado a Candy cuando nos encontramos en el camino…

—Johnson, salgo inmediatamente para allá —dijo el agente Smith interrumpiéndolo.

—Me mando a llamar agente Smith —pregunto la secretaria.

—Sí, Vicky, tengo que partir a Kenia inmediatamente, del departamento de diseño te enviaran un archivo, me lo envías a mi correo.

—Sí, agente, ¿algo más?

—Es todo Vicky, avisa que tengan listo el avión y los agentes estén preparados para partir.

El doctor Michael recibía la noticia por radio, después de despedirse de Miesha y Dmitri, tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió regresar al campamento junto con Flammy.

Las camionetas llegaban derrapando, el pequeño quirófano ya esperaba a Candy. Flammy se sentía culpable por no estar a tiempo, cuando el doctor Bastián las fue a buscar.

Los agentes le abrían la puerta a Albert, la imagen era desgarradora, las enfermeras que estaban presentes, que tenían poco de conocer a Candy y la apreciaban, no pudieron evitar sentirse horrorizadas, no sabían bien que había pasado.

—Señoritas, no sé queden paralizadas —la voz fuerte del doctor Michael, las saco de su trance.

—Sí, doctor —contestaron todas.

Albert depositaba a Candy con cuidado, su rostro lo decía todo, pero tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento, no podía dejarse abatir.

—Señor Andrew, puede esperar afuera —le dijo el doctor Michael.

—No, doctor, ella es mi novia y esperare aquí en el quirófano —respondió Albert con voz fuerte.

—De acuerdo, solo mantenga la calma —dijo el doctor Michael, mientras las enfermeras preparaban a Candy, Flammy daba las órdenes, como si estuviera en un campo militar, conocía a esa rubia de ojos verdes y no merecía morir.

—¡Listo doctor! —Se escuchó la voz de Flammy

El doctor revisaba a Candy, encontrando un orificio en la axila derecha, cuando Candy empezó a toser y la sangre comenzó a espumar, no lo pensó y le realizo una toracotomía porque la hemorragia persistía, ante la mirada de Albert, que se llevó su mano cerrada a la boca para no gritar.

Habían transcurrido ya tres horas, el doctor Michael iba contrarreloj, había encontrado parte de la bala alojada en el pulmón de Candy. Candy había perdido más de la mitad de su volumen sanguíneo, las enfermeras miraron al doctor, el asistió quitándose el cubre bocas y el gorro, para dirigirse a Albert.

—Se pondrá bien señor Andrew, la pasaran a la otra sala, —le dijo el doctor a Albert.

—Quiero llevármela doctor, no quiero exponerla de nuevo —respondió Albert.

—Solo una semana le pido que la deje aquí, perdió mucha sangre, fue muy afortunada. —le contesto el doctor Michael, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Albert.

—Señor Andrew, soy Flammy Hamilton, yo la cuidare —dijo Flammy algo nerviosa.

—¡Flammy! —Albert no podía creer que la enfermera que había amenazado a Candy y que después. Candy le pedió ayudar que fuera la que tuviera frente a sus ojos.

—Sí, señor, del hospital San Joseph, Jade y yo nos hicimos amiga, no se preocupe cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hermana, ella dormirá toda la noche, puede salir para que podamos llevarla a la otra sala, hay que limpiar el quirófano.

—Te la encargo mucho Flammy, ella es el amor de mi vida —le dijo Albert ya un poco tranquilo, saliendo del quirófano.

Albert caminaba, por el pequeño pasillo, cuando escucho la voz de George.

—William, ¿cómo está la señorita Candy? —le pregunto George angustiado.

Albert se recargo en la pared, mirando hacia el techo, cerro sus ojos.

—Perdió mucha sangre, George, fue un milagro, la bala se alojó en su pulmón, la rápida intervención del doctor Michael le salvo la vida, —le respondió Albert, dejándose caer en suelo, llevando sus manos a su rostro. George se puso en cuclillas y lo abrazo.

—El agente Smith viene en camino, el hospital esta sitiado, no sabemos si solo eran ellos dos o llegaron más —le dijo George más tranquilo al saber que la cirugía había sido un éxito.

—Quisiera llevármela ya George, no puede estar más tiempo aquí. —le respondió Albert.

—William, te entiendo, pero acaba de salir de una cirugía, afuera te está esperando Morani para llevarte a que te cambies, no puedes entrar así a ver a la señorita Candy, yo me quedare aquí, no me moveré hasta que llegues.

Albert llegaba a su cabaña, se quitó aprisa la ropa y entro en la regadera, dejo que el agua se llevara sus lágrimas, se sostuvo de la pared, las imágenes de Candy en el quirófano, cuando ella tosió, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, como escurría la sangre por su boca y la reacción rápida del doctor.

—Candy, mi amor, no mereces estar pasando todo esto pequeña, no te alejaras de mí, no lo permitiré, morí de angustia, día a día al no tener noticias tuyas, poco a poco sentía que mi corazón se marchitaba.

Albert salió rumbo a la clínica, podía ver a los agentes que estaban alrededor y por ese lado estaba tranquilo. Busco al doctor Bastián, sabía que estaba herido de un brazo.

—Doctor Bastián, soy William Andrew, ¿cómo está su brazo?

—Bien, señor Andrew, lamento mucho lo de la señorita Jade, no pude hacer más por ella, —la culpa que sentía el doctor se reflejaba en su rostro— trate de hacer tiempo, afortunadamente llegaron esas personas.

—Le agradezco lo que hizo por mi novia, —dijo Albert extendiendo su mano.

—¿¡Su novia!? —respondió sorprendido el doctor

—Sí, Jade es mi novia, vino como voluntaria, nadie debía saber su identidad.

—Entiendo, señor Andrew.

—Lo dejo para que se recupere, tal vez tengan que hacerles unas preguntas de rutina.

—Sí, ya los agentes tienen mis datos, les dije como fueron los hechos.

Albert caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Candy, George se pone de pie.

—George puedes irte a descansar, ya se coordinaron quien hará guardia, se les asignaron cabañas y la cena esta lista,

—Iré a tomar un baño y algo de cena, pero regresare amigo, no pienso dejarte solo. —respondió George dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Pasaban las horas, Albert se levantaba del sillón, tomaba su mano, besaba su frente, el rostro de Candy lucia pálido, sus labios rojos que lo habían cautivado, estaban opacos, le dio un pequeño beso, sus lágrimas resbalaron mojando el rostro de Candy.

«Te protegeré con mi propia vida, pequeña, quisiera ocupar tu lugar, tu dolor es mi dolor, mi corazón se paralizo, hubiera muerto aquí mismo contigo, te has adueñado de cada fibra de mi ser, en poco tiempo, quiero ver esa hermosa mirada verde brillante, ver esos labios rojos enmarcados con una sonrisa, que hace que mi corazón se acelere»

La puerta se abrió despacio era Flammy en compañía del doctor Michael.

—¡Buenos días!, señor Andrew, solo cambiaremos la venda, ella despertara dentro de dos horas, si gusta ir a desayunar, Flammy se quedara con ella.

—Buenos días, doctor Michael, Flammy, quiero estar presente cuando le cambie la venda.

—Está bien —contesto el doctor, riendo en su interior, sabía que no iba a poder moverlo de ese lugar.

Afuera George esperaba con un vaso de café, Alan lo acompañaba.

—George sería bueno que descansaras unas horas, yo puedo quedarme aquí —dijo Alan dando un sorbo a su café.

—Alan, en otras ocasiones me he desvelado en espera que salga el ladrón por más de dos días, voy a esperar que llegue el agente Smith, fueron órdenes precisas de no perder de vista al doctor Michael, él no podrá salir de la clínica. Conociendo a Smith no lo soltara sabiendo que trabajo para Liosha Smirnov.

Albert salía de la habitación su semblante era otro, había recibido buenas noticias del doctor Michael.

—George, Alan, buenos días. Candy paso buena noche, su herida un poco inflamada pero es normal acaba de salir de cirugía. Me voy a dar un baño y a desayunar, quiero estar presente cuando despierte —dijo Albert con una media sonrisa.

—Te acompaño, sirve que desayunamos juntos, Alan se quedara aquí hasta nuestro regreso.

Albert y George desayunaban en el comedor, conocieron a la pareja del doctor Michael, enfermeras y doctores, entraban y salían, poco a poco el espacio fue quedando vacío. Albert llegaba a la clínica con George, Alan se despedía.

Flammy estaba checando el suero de Candy, cuando entro Albert.

—¿Todo bien Flammy? —pregunto Albert

—Sí, señor Andrew, es cuestión de minutos para que despierte, lo dejo para que este a solas con ella, cualquier cosa me llama, ya le retoque el maquillaje que oculta sus pecas.

—Gracias Flammy. —le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Una vez solas se acercó a Candy, le acariciaba la mejilla, beso su frente.

—Candy, mi amor, abre esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes, quiero verlos de nuevo.

Candy empieza a parpadear, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, Albert acariciaba su cabello.

—Cariño, aquí estoy contigo y no te iras de mi lado señorita.

—¡Albert!

—Hola, mi amor, —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Albert, yo… yo

—Tranquila cariño, no te esfuerces tuvieron que operarte la bala se alojó en tu pulmón derecho, perdiste mucha sangre, fueron horas de angustia mi amor, moriría aquí mismo si te perdía.

Candy empezó a sollozar, miraba a Albert, ella lo había dejado para ponerlo a salvo, pero en su corazón deseaba volver con él, ella en poco tiempo había conocido al William, humano, sencillo que a pesar de su fortuna siempre está dispuesto ayudar con esa sencillez que lo caracteriza.

Albert se acercó dándole un beso en los labios, él también estaba llorando, con sus manos tomo su rostro y le susurro.

—Sentí que te perdía, no sé qué iba a ser de mi sin ti, mi amor, no vuelvas a separarte de mi lado me volví loco al no saber dónde estabas.

—Albert, mi vida corre peligro y no quiero exponerte.

—Shttt deja que yo me ocupe de eso, si, ahora lo importante es tu recuperación para poder irnos de aquí, afuera hay agentes que tienen resguardada la clínica.

—Permiso, señor Andrew, ya se despertó nuestra paciente. —Dijo Flammy entrante con una taza de té— te caerá bien Jade sorbe con cuidado.

—Gracias Flammy —Flammy se retiró para darles privacidad.

—Tómatelo todo, cariño, ¿quieres que te suba el respaldo de la cama?

—Si, por favor

—¿Así estas mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias, Albert, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Albert se puso nervioso

—Candy, el doctor Michael nos avisó, él trabaja para la organización de los rusos. —Albert se sentó a un lado de la cama, imaginándose su reacción.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —Candy empezó a temblar, Albert pego su frente con la de ella.

—Mi amor, él hablara con el agente Smith en unas horas, si decide cooperar será testigo protegido, sino lo llevaran preso.

—Tengo miedo, Albert, en ningún lado estaré segura —Candy seguía temblando— abrázame

—Es lo que más deseo mi amor, pero temo lastimarte, con cuidado —Candy se apoyó en su hombro, Albert quería apretarla contra su pecho, le acariciaba su espalda— no te lastimo.

—No, extrañe tus abrazos, —Candy suspiro— pensé que no te vería más, me aventé del Jeep al ver que venían unas camionetas.

—Yo venía en esas camionetas, vi cómo te lanzaste, los tipos esos están muertos

—Albert —Candy lo miro de frente, sentía algo de molestia pero se estaba aguantando.

—Sí, cariño

—¿Todavía sigo siendo tu novia? —le pregunto Candy sonrojada

—¿Tú qué crees?, ¡qué vine hasta Kenia de paseo! —Le dijo con esa sonrisa que la derretía— vine por mi novia, que me dejo solito en la cama, y se fue sin avisarme.

Albert la beso como la primera vez, no quería abusar sabía que estar convaleciente y debía estar en reposo.

En el aeropuerto de Kenia aterrizaba el avión del agente Harold Smith, otros agentes ya los esperaban en camionetas, habían llegado de Alemania y los Emiratos Árabes. Le habían puesto vigilancia al doctor Michael.

El agente Harold Smith llegaba al campamento, sin perder tiempo pedía que lo llevaran con el doctor Michael.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Michael, soy el agente Harold Smith.

—Sí, estoy al tanto de que usted venia para acá, —respondió el doctor nervioso.

—Bien, tenemos en nuestro poder el correo que usted envió a Moscú, dando los datos así como las características de señorita Jade Anderson, tiene algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Me está acusando de algo? —respondió Michael

—¿Usted qué cree? —contesto el agente Harold viéndose las uñas y cruzando los dedos— si usted coopera con nosotros le daremos otra identidad y se iría a Estados Unidos o cualquier otro país, si se niega, bueno los agentes se lo llevaran a una base cercana, por poner en peligro a la señorita Anderson y además por trabajar para la organización de los Smirnov, el trabajo de inteligencia nos ha dicho que Oleg se encuentra en París, sabemos que se dedica al mismo negocio de su padre, su correo y otras llamadas nos lo han confirmado.

—Me mataran si hablo, ellos tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados, en las estaciones, aeropuertos. Puedo asegurarles que aquí en Kenia soy el único, si hubiera otros la señorita Anderson ya no estuviera aquí.

—Desde el momento en que usted entro a trabajar a la organización de los Smirnov usted solo se puso la soga al cuello, yo le estoy ofreciendo darle otra identidad, sabemos que habla perfectamente francés, alemán, inglés es usted una persona preparada. Solo queremos que nos diga los negocios que son fachada, y nos lleve al arresto de Oleg.

El doctor Michael se levantó caminaba de una lado a otro, los agentes se pusieron en guardia por si el doctor intentaba algo, incluso podía atentar contra su propia vida.

—Está bien hablare, pero quiero irme a los Estados Unidos o Canadá con mi pareja, Chanya, es la cheff del comedor, no tenemos hijos. Solo quiero imprimir un archivo que tengo aquí oculto tal vez eso le sirva.

—¡Un momento!, deje que uno de los agentes lo haga, su portátil quedara como evidencia, —le respondió el agente Harold

—No pensaba borrarlo si es lo que pensó, ese archivo lo tengo guardado desde hace un tiempo, he viajada a Francia y Alemania, a operar a las señoritas que son abusadas sexualmente, y las dejan en muy mal estado, arriesgándome les tomaba fotográficas sin que se dieran cuenta, los negocios fachada a aparte de la naviera ICE SHIP, que es donde hacen los traslados de drogas, armas y las chicas, son el ICE CLUB en Moscú, NIGHT CLUB, LA LUNE, FRAISE ROUGE en Francia ignoro si hay en otros lugares.

—Con esta información que nos ha dado, se procederá a su detención, partiremos en unos minutos, lo llevaremos a una base cercana para mantenerlo a resguardo a usted y a su pareja.

—Pero la señorita Jade está convaleciente, no puedo irme y dejarla, agente.

—Hemos traído aun doctor, se quedara con ella hasta su partida, no sé preocupe, estará bajo vigilancia médica. —dijo el agente Smith poniéndose de pie.

El agente Smith salía de la cabaña de Michael y se dirigía a la clínica, para ver a Candy, encontrándose a los rubios en pleno beso, se sintió incomodo de repente. Hizo un carraspeo.

—Lamento interrumpir, señor Andrew —Albert al escuchar la voz del agente Smith sintió que le hervía la sangre, soltó a Candy despacio para acomodarla en la cama, ante el sonrojo de ella de ser pillados.

—Adelante, agente Smith —respondió

—Señorita Anderson, ¿cómo se siente? —le pregunto el agente mirándola fijamente, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Albert.

—Muy bien agente, el doctor Michael es un excelente cirujano

—Él se ira con nosotros en unos momentos, tiene información de suma importancia, el doctor Arthur la atenderá es uno de nuestros oficiales.

—Agente ¿cómo va la investigación?, —pregunto Candy nerviosa.

—Con la información que nos acaba de proporcionar le doctor Michael está por cerrarse el legado de los Smirnov, nuestros agentes están trabajando en eso, tendré que viajar a Francia, pero usted quedara muy bien resguardada aquí. —Le sonrió— por eso lado debe estar tranquila para recuperarse mejor.

—Gracias,

—Señor Andrew, a donde llevara a la señorita Anderson, presiento que no quiere que el FBI la tenga bajo su cuidado.

—No es que desconfié de ustedes, —respondió Albert serio— regresaremos a Chicago si van hacer detenciones en Europa, es mejor estar alejados.

—Entiendo, estaré en contacto con el detective Johnson, para el traslado de la señorita Anderson, hasta entonces su identidad seguirá bajo resguardo, ya le dije a Johnson que no se preocupe por su trabajo, ya mande una carta a su jefe en Chicago, donde el FBI solicita de sus conocimientos, puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que regresen con bien a Chicago.

—Gracias Agente. —respondieron Albert y Candy al mismo tiempo.

Albert no quería moverse y dejar que el agente Smith se acercara a saludar a Candy, la tenía tomada de su mano, ambos hombres sentían celos, pero en su interior al agente Smith le causaba gracia el actuar del rubio.

El agente Harold Smith partiría a la base más cercana en compañía de Michael y Chanya, desde ese lugar estaría al pendiente de la captura de Oleg Smirnov. Mientras ponían al tanto a Chanya que su esposo quedaría en calidad de testigo protegido.

A la clínica llegaba Kendra una enfermera que había trabajado con Albert habían estado juntos en la semana de vacunación hace un meses. Kendra entraba a la habitación de Candy sin tocar.

—¡William! —tomando por sorpresa a Albert se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibro y cayeran al suelo— me entere que habías llegado —le decía colgada de su cuello, poniendo a Albert nervioso, él no le había dado esa clase de confianza, con cuidado se separó de ella.

—Hola, Kendra, me da gusto verte, te presento a Jade mi novia.

Candy estaba celosa, era la segunda mujer que conocía que hacía lo mismo, primero Chanel y ahora Kendra, que actuaban como si había existido una relación entre ellos.

—¿¡Tú novia!? —contesto Kendra perpleja.

Ella por el doctor Bastián se había enterado que el señor Andrew se encontraba en la clínica, salió corriendo sin alcanzar a escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor.

—Hola, soy Jade Anderson, la novia de William —dijo Candy ante la sonrisa de Albert que había quedado fascinado con su novia celosa.

—Lo siento yo no sabía —respondió Kendra nerviosa, la última vez que vio a William no le había comentado nada de una novia, ella estaba segura de conquistarlo.

Albert entendía el aturdimiento de Kendra, pero él no le había dado pie a una posible relación entre ellos.

—William podemos hablar en privado, —pregunto Kendra, sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

—Lo que tengas que decirme lo puedes decir delante de mi novia, no tengo secretos con Jade. —le respondió.

—Mi amor, por mí no hay problema, si quieres hablar en privado Kendra, le puedes hablar a Flammmy quiero que me cheque la venda.

—¿Estas segura? —Candy asistió

Afuera Kendra estaba cerca de Albert, varios ojos se posaban en ellos con discreción, unos metros adelante el agente Harold Smith veía la escena, estaba por subir a la camioneta, cuando detuvo la marcha.

—William, ¿de dónde salió tu novia?, no me habías dicho nada la última vez que nos vimos, pensé que podía surgir algo entre nosotros.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Kendra —le respondió con la ceja alzada— hasta donde se no te di motivos de que pensaras que entre tú y yo podía haber algo más que una amistad.

—Señor Andrew pasare a despedirme de la señorita Anderson, tal vez decida llevármela conmigo en estos momentos —dijo el agente Smith caminando hacia la clínica, y sonriendo de lado, quería poner celoso al rubio, y lo consiguió, la mirada de Albert siguió al agente Smith hasta que entro a la clínica. Albert se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, incluida la mirada de su amigo George Johnson.

—«Mira que dejar a tu novia por salir a hablar con una señorita que a leguas se nota celosa y posesiva, señor Andrew un poco de celos no estarían nada mal » Señorita Candy vengo a despedirme y si le soy sincero a provocar un poco de celos en su novio, ya se le ve mejor semblante, sus ojos vuelven a brillar.

—Agente Smith, ¿darle celos a mi novio? —pregunto Candy con una sonrisa, que descoloco al agente Smith, su corazón se empezó acelerar, tenía que controlarse, esa sonrisa le recordaba a la de su madre.

—Si usted lo decide podría llevármela en estos momentos y su novio no la vería más, esa enfermera que está afuera se siente con derechos —le dijo el agente con una amplia sonrisa.

—Confío en mi novio, no es la primera chica que se le acerca como si él fuera de su propiedad.

Albert caminaba apresurado por el pasillo después de dejar a Kendra llorando, el agente Smith al escuchar sus paso, se acercó a Candy, la tomo de la mano y le deposito un beso, Candy le sonreía.

—Piense lo que le dije señorita Anderson, se iría conmigo hoy mismo —le dijo el agente Smith haciéndole un guiño.

—Lo pensare agente, le mandare mi respuesta con el detective Johnson, recuerdo que tengo su teléfono yo misma le marcare —le respondió Candy coqueta.

Albert escucho el intercambio de palabras, no vio a Flammy por ningún lado, se imaginó que el agente pidió privacidad, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No me despido porque nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro. —Dijo el agente Smith girándose para salir, encontrándose con la mirada fría de Albert.

—Con permiso señor Andrew. —dijo el agente Smith sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le dirigió el rubio.

—Candy, mi amor, ¿te cambiaron la venda?

—No fue necesario, está limpia dijo Flammy, Albert porque no vas a cenar, te has pasado todo el día aquí.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?, ¿quieres irte con el agente Harold? —Candy pudo sentir los celos de Albert al decir esas palabras.

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya, Albert? —le pregunto con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto que no, eres mi novia y no pienso dejarte sola y mucho menos si ese agente todavía anda por aquí.

—Esperemos que no llegue otra pretendienta tuya, el agente Smith me dijo que me llevaría con él y pienso aceptar, si siguen colgándose de ti esas chicas —le dijo Candy mirándolo seria

—«Mi amor y eso que no viste lo que hizo Estefany» No le di motivos cariño, yo mismo me sorprendí de su actuar y nada señorita de que me va a dejar por un agente, me oyó —le respondió Albert acercándose a sus labios.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Falta menos para celebrar Nochebuena y Navidad._

_Felices fiestas!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

Habían pasado dos días desde que el doctor Michael dejo Kenia, se había cercado el perímetro alrededor de Oleg Smirnov con la ayuda de la policía francesa, le seguían los pasos de cerca, cuando estaba cenando en un restaurante de lujo acompañado de mujeres, haciendo compras en las tiendas exclusivas de la ciudad parisina, hoy estaría en el desfile de moda, y por la noche acudiría al NIGHT CLUB, había policías encubiertos en todos sus negocios fachada.

EL NIGHT CLUB con sus luces neón en la fachada daba la bienvenida a sus clientes, un lugar exclusivo para el sexo masculino, los valet parking no se daban abasto era sábado por la noche, una limusina negra hacia su arribo, el hombre que abría la puerta era Magnus mal encarado veía para ambos lados, antes de que Oleg pusiera un pie fuera.

—¿Cómo está la noche Magnus? —pregunto Oleg acomodándose el saco, seguido de Fedor.

—Es una noche llena, las chicas están haciendo su trabajo —respondió abriéndole paso.

Los pasos de Oleg eran seguidos por los agentes encubiertos, adentro el desfile de chicas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, unas pegatinas en forma de corazón cubrían su busto, los tacones de plataforma hacia que movieran más las caderas para no caerse, pasaban entre las mesas, otras hacían su baile ensayado en barra con movimientos sensuales.

Oleg tenía su mesa exclusiva, acompañado de un buen vodka para no extrañar a su madre patria. Después de surtir su guardarropa, pasearse con mujeres hermosas, llego la noche, tenía que estar de cliente en uno de sus negocios.

—Oleg sabes que no puedes ir tras vestidores, no puedes ponerte en evidencia.

—Voy a checar, hay chicas que llegaron enfermas y eso es un foco rojo.

—Solo es una gripa, nada de cuidado —respondió Fedor preocupado

—¿Voy solo o me acompañas? —le dijo Oleg poniéndose de pie.

Los agentes encubiertos se pusieron en alerta al ver que Oleg se ponía de pie, y caminaba rumbo a una puerta metiendo una clave, afuera era sometido Magnus por los valet parking, quiso hablar por teléfono cuando uno de los agentes se lo arrebato de las manos.

Oleg caminaba por el pasillo seguido de Fedor, los agentes amagaron al personal que labora sin hacer un disparo, las chicas eran sacadas, el estruendo de la puerta hizo girar a Fedor, tomado por la espalda a Oleg y empuñando su arma.

—¿Qué fue ese estruendo, Fedor?

—No lo sé pero hay que sacarte de aquí, Magnus que sucede —hablaba Fedor por teléfono— vamos por la puerta trasera, andando Oleg.

—¡Alto!, ¡policía!

Fedor disparo recibiendo varios impactos que lo hicieron caer al suelo junto con Oleg. Oleg tomo la pistola.

—Oleg, ¡suelta el arma! —grito el oficial de policía— ¡suelta el arma!

Oleg alzo el arma, haciendo varios disparos, el cuerpo de Fedor lo cubría, no lo pensó dos veces al accionar el arma. Su cuerpo quedó tendido en un charco de sangre.

Lo oficiales registraban el lugar, encontrando otra puerta secreta donde estaban trece chicas esposadas, dos de ellas estaban desmayadas, les tomaron el pulso no lo sentían, hablaron a los paramédicos, no pusieron hacer nada por ellas.

Base militar

—Agente Smith recibimos noticias de Francia —decía un oficial de la base

—Dime —respondió

—Oleg y su escolta Fedor murieron en el lugar de los hechos, fueron rescatadas veinticinco chicas, dos fallecieron antes de que ingresara la policía.

—¿Por qué no se entregó? —el agente Smith se puso de pie.

—Al parecer no quiso entregarse, agente, también se hicieron cateo en los centros nocturnos, no tengo los datos cuantas personas fueron rescatadas.

Kenia

—Albert el doctor ya me dio de alta, ¿cuándo partiremos? —pregunto Candy caminando despacio por la habitación de la clínica.

—Me estoy coordinado con George, pero es cuestión de unas horas, solamente, no quiero esperar más, ya están listas las maletas.

—No hace falta esperar más William, ya están listos los aviones en el aeropuerto —dijo George entrando— los agentes ya están en las camionetas.

—Me despediré de Flammy —respondió Candy

—Aquí estoy Jade

—¡Flammy!, ¿estas segura que quieres quedarte? —le contesto Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

—Claro que si Jade, ya hice nuevos amigos

—Si algún día deseas regresar Flammy, te puedo ayudar a regresar al hospital San Joseph —le dijo Albert dándole la mano para despedirse.

—Gracias señor Andrew, lo tendré en cuenta.

Candy partía rumbo al aeropuerto fuertemente escoltada, Albert no se separaba de ella, el viaje seria largo, harían parada en Frankfurt, no cometería el error de bajarse.

_Noticias al minuto_

_Buenas tardes a todo nuestro teleauditorio, estamos recibiendo información de nuestro corresponsal de Francia, fue desarticulada la organización de Oleg Smirnov, hijo de Yurik Smirnov quien se encuentra detenido en New York, él había manejado un perfil de hombre de negocios, agencias federales andaban tras una pista que los llevo a su captura, lamentablemente falleció en el lugar de hechos junto con su escolta de nombre Fedor, fueron cateados varios centros nocturnos, así como se está llevando un cateo en la naviera de su propiedad ICE SHIP, regresando a New York con la captura de su padre Yurik Smirnov, en la operación denominada Cisne, se catearon también centros nocturnos en los Ángeles, New York, Chicago y Miami, así como también varios SPA que servían de fachada para esta organización. Varias embajadas fueron avisadas para ayudar a las chicas que estaban recluidas por esta organización puedan reencontrarse con sus familiares._

_La banda que dirigía el doctor James Scott que se dedicaba al robo de medicamentos controlados, termino en el arresto de cincuenta y cinco personas de diferentes hospitales incluidas veintiocho personas de diferentes farmacias, esta investigación se llevó a cabo gracias a la investigación del detective George Johnson, que será condecorado con la medalla de HONOR Y JUSTICIA entregada por el gobernador del estado de Chicago Bruce Gibbs._

Base militar

El agente Harold Smith revisaba su correo, había uno que decía urgente enviado por su secretaria Vicky.

El archivo contenía cinco imágenes de mujeres, con las fotografías que le había mandado Jared Maxwell, el encargado de hacer los rostros para buscar personas, había jugado con los rasgos físicos, de su madre, Jared y sus padres, y de él, solo una imagen llamo su atención la rubia de ojos verdes, solo le faltaban las pecas, que otras de las imágenes si tenía, las pecas en el rostro eran genética de la madre de Jared. Regreso el archivo anexando que le agregaran las pecas al rostro rubio de ojos verdes, su corazón acelerado le decía que era su hermana, la sonrisa que le dedicara en la clínica de Kenia, era parecida a la de su madre. Tomo el teléfono y marco al avión que estaba por llegar a Chicago.

—Capitán, soy el agente Harold Smith, es urgente que me comunique con el detective Johnson.

—Entendido, agente Smith

George se ponía de pie para tomar la llamada, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Albert, Candy dormía abrazada de Albert.

—Sí, Harold —respondió Johnson

—Johnson, quiero pedirte un favor

—Dime

—Quiero que el doctor tome una muestra de saliva y sangre a la señorita Anderson, con la excusa de que no haya contraído alguna infección o enfermedad en Kenia, el doctor ya tiene un mensaje mío que vera en cuando aterricen.

—Algo más, Harold

—Dile al señor Andrew que si sigue dejando que las mujeres se le cuelguen al cuello estando comprometido, me llevare muy lejos a la señorita Anderson y no la volverá a ver nunca más —George se carcajeo junto con agente Smith.

—¿Algún problema, George? —Pregunto Albert con su rostro preocupado, sabía que iban a detener a Oleg, esperaba que no haya escapado.

—Era el agente Harold, solo pide una muestra de sangre y saliva de Candy, para asegurarse que no haya contraído alguna infección, solo rutina, como sus defensas estaban bajas. Y también que si sigues dejando que las mujeres se te cuelguen al cuello, se la llevara lejos —le dijo George con su rostro serio, pero por dentro se estaba riendo.

Albert frunció el ceño, iba a mantener a Candy lejos de ese agente.

—George no esperaba dar ese espectáculo afuera de la clínica, esperemos que esto acabe pronto ya no quiero ver rondando a Harold cerca de mi novia. —Albert abrazo fuerte a Candy que ella suspiro, George lo miraba serio, pero por dentro quería carcajearse.

New York

Prisión de máxima seguridad

El abogado de Yurik se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso, la noticia que llevaba no era nada agradable.

—Bien, Garret, ¿cuál es la prisa de tu visita?, ¿acaso me sacaras de aquí?

El abogado Garret se quedó sin habla, a pesar de estar en la cárcel Yurik, su personalidad infundía miedo y por lo que sus músculos reflejaban era adicto al ejercicio.

—Yurik, me temo que no son buenas noticias, tu hijo Oleg está muerto —le soltó de golpe metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Garret!? —respondió Yurik golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

—Yurik, contrólate o la visita termina aquí, al parecer la policía francesa ya estaba sobre él, no se rindió y lo mataron, lo relacionan con la balacera que hubo en el aeropuerto de Chicago.

—¿¡Pero que dices!?, parece que me estás hablando en otro idioma, Garret. ¿Por qué se involucró mi hijo, con el asunto de la rubia?, ¡contéstame!, —le grito fuerte que Garret dio un paso hacia atrás— ¿Cómo sabia él de la rubia?, Luka era el encargado de ese problema.

—Yo… yo cometí un error, le mande el retrato que hizo Roger, Oleg ordeno capturar a la rubia.

Yurik, bufo y volvió a golpear con fuerza la mesa, sus nudillos se pusieron rojos, se jalo los cabellos y volvió a golpear.

—Ya estás muerto Garret, por tu error ahora mi hijo está muerto, él no tenía que involucrarse en esto, si Luka falló, otro podía hacer el trabajo.

Garret empezó a sudar, la amenaza de Yurik iba en serio, él más que nadie sabía que Yurik tenía gente que le era fiel, cualquiera podía matarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Yurik diera la alerta.

A punto de caer la noche cuando las llantas del avión tocaban suelo americano, Candy estaba despierta, su semblante era otro, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos, no tanto como los recordara Albert, todavía estaba convaleciente. El llevaría a Candy a una casa que había comprado para ellos, podría llevarla a la residencia donde estaban sus sobrinos que también era de su propiedad, pero él quería tener privacidad, sus sobrinas políticas estaban embarazadas con un mes de diferencia, pronto darían a luz. Después de que el doctor tomo las muestras de sangre y saliva, otro agente salió con ellas rumbo al hospital. Esta vez los autos saldrían desde el hangar.

La propiedad se encontraba a veinte kilómetros de la residencia que habitaban sus sobrinos, rodeada de árboles frondosos, no escatimo en gastos de seguridad, era imposible entrar sin ser detectado, contaba con una amplia terraza, que tiene una hermosa vista del lago Michigan, alberca techada, treinta habitaciones, la habitación principal tiene su propia sala de estar, un amplio vestidor para la pareja y un lujoso baño.

Las camionetas se detenían frente a un amplio portón de hierro forjado, que se habría para dar paso a los visitantes, Candy miraba por la ventana maravillada, la vegetación alrededor, pareciera que protegían a los dueños de la casa. En la escalera de la entrada esperaba la señora Elroy acompañada de Poupe, después de que Albert le platicara lo acontecido con Candy, le pidió su ayuda para que se encargara de comprarle ropa a Candy, y lo que hiciera falta, ella no lo pensó voló inmediatamente desde Londres, se llevó a Sophia que era de su confianza para que ayudara a Candy mientras convalecía.

—¡Bienvenidos! Hijo, Candy —La señora Elroy los abrazaba a ambos, notaba el rostro de Candy, no era el mismo, faltaba ese brillo en sus ojos, no era para menos lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, no se lo deseaba a nadie, a pesar de todo ella trataba de sonreír.

—Tía, gracias por estar aquí —le contesto Albert sin dejar abrazar a Candy.

—Señora Elroy me da gusto verla de nuevo.

—Vamos adentro que debes descansar Candy, —ordeno la tía Elroy

Albert la tomo en sus brazos, para llevarla a la recamara principal, George llevaba a la seguridad a una cabaña que estaba atrás de la residencia, él se retiraría junto con Alan, tenían que reportarse al trabajo.

—Albert es hermosa, quisiera darme un baño

—¿Sophia, está listo el baño?

—Sí, joven William, le ayudo señorita a quitarse la ropa.

—Cuando termines vengo con el doctor para que te revise, mi amor —le dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación.

—Señorita, déjeme ayudarle a quitarle la ropa, no debe hacer esfuerzo todavía, aunque por fuera se ve que está cicatrizando bien, por dentro tardara un poco más en sanar.

—Gracias Sophia

En biblioteca esperaba la tía Elroy a su sobrino, miraba por el ventanal la extensa vegetación, vio pasar a Poupe, que por encargo de su sobrino tuvo que ir a buscarla a la otra residencia.

—¡Tía!

—¿Sé durmió Candy? —preguntó

—No, está tomando un baño y después subirá el doctor a revisarla.

—Hijo, hiciste una buena compra con esta propiedad.

—Sí, desde que la vi no lo pensé y la compre pensando en Candy, quiero casarme cuando antes con ella.

—¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?

—No, pero lo haré pronto —respondió Albert con una sonrisa

—Tienes mi apoyo, es una buena muchacha, ha sufrido tanto merece ser feliz, ¿Stear y Archie saben que te encuentras en Chicago?

—No, tampoco saben que compre esta propiedad, no quiero tener rondando a sus esposas por aquí en ocasiones son algo indiscretas…

—Lo dices por lo de Estefany, —interrumpió la tía Elroy— estoy enterada, ¡qué chica!, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Atraparte?

—No, lo sé, tía, Candy es diferente, desde que la vi entrar en la cabaña, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y su ropa sucia, sus ojos verdes brillantes, fue como una descarga eléctrica, he estado en fiestas, he conocido mujeres y con ninguna sentí lo que me hizo sentir Candy, ni siquiera con Diane me paso.

—Pensé que con ella ibas en serio, —respondió la señora Elroy

—Por un momento también lo pensé, pero no era el único en su vida y me di cuenta a tiempo. Adelante. —dijo Albert cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Señor Andrew, ya revise a la señorita Candy, su herida va sanando satisfactoriamente, es una mujer joven eso ayuda mucho, cualquier cosa esta es mi tarjeta, si tiene un médico de su confianza es bueno saberlo, mi residencia es en New York.

—Sí, tengo un doctor de mi entera confianza y es amigo del detective Johnson. —respondió Albert más tranquilo.

—La señorita puede salir a caminar sin esforzarse mucho, todavía tiene medicamentos, no recetare más, por mi parte es todo.

—Muchas gracias, doctor, —dijo Albert extendiéndole la mano— dígame ¿cuáles son sus honorarios?

—No es nada, el agente Smith ya hablo conmigo, él estima a la señorita White —la tía Elroy se giró para ver a su sobrino, y lo que vio, si fueron celos en el rostro de William y eso le causo gracia.

El doctor se despedía, sabía que sus últimas palabras habían causado molestia en el señor Andrew, pero después de dar ese espectáculo fuera de la clínica en Kenia, mientras su novia estaba convaleciente, a varios no les causo gracia, y mucho menos al agente Smith.

Base militar

Michael era notificado de lo acontecido en Francia, en parte se sentía culpable por la muerte de Oleg.

—Michael, él no quiso entregarse, prefirió morir al igual que su escolta Fedor, fueron rescatadas varias mujeres, algunas muy jóvenes, de eso debes sentirte orgulloso, muchas de ellas regresaran con sus familias, otras no regresaran, fuiste testigo de lo que le hacían a esas mujeres tu ayuda fue muy importante.

—Lo sé, agente Smith, cuando me dieron mi libertad a medias, pensé que no regresaría a la organización, fui testigo de muchas cosas. Elijo Canadá para residir con mi mujer, Chanya podrá seguir trabajando de chef y yo en la medicina.

—Así será, si algún día se cruza con la señorita Anderson usted no la conoce, nunca la ha visto. Estas son sus nuevas identidades, partirán mañana.

Chicago

Era medianoche, Candy se despertó de golpe se bajó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana, se sentó apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, Albert no podía dormir caminaba cerca de la ventana de Candy cuando vio su silueta, corrió a su habitación, sin tocar. Camino despacio para no asustarla.

—¡Candy!, ¿estás bien?

Candy levando la vista, su rostro bañado de lágrimas, se sorprendió de ver a Albert sentado a su lado.

—¡Albert!, ¿por qué estás despierto?

—No podía dormir y salí a caminar, cuando te vi en la ventana, me preocupe.

—Tuve una pesadilla, me asuste, parecía tan real.

Albert la trajo a su pecho con cuidado, lo que le paso no fue para menos, es lógico que se despertara asustada, todo era muy reciente. En Kenia dormía con ella en la clínica, no la dejo una sola noche sola.

—Debes descansar, esperare hasta que te duermas

—Acuéstate conmigo mientras me duermo —le dijo Candy ya no hubo sonrojo en su rostro, no era la primera vez que dormirían juntos.

Él le sonrió besando su frente, la cargo con cuidado para depositarla en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormidos, Albert la abrazaba por la cintura, él también extrañaba tenerla cerca.

Sophia corrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz, ante su sorpresa de ver a los rubios dormidos, volvió a cerrar las cortinas y abrió la puerta con sigilo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dejaría descansar.

El primero en despertar fue Albert, que la observaba, pero muy a su pesar se levantó sin hacer ruido, la sorpresa que le tenia a Candy llegaría en cualquier momento.

Candy con la ayuda de Sophia se bañó, en la sala la esperaban impacientes sus madres, después que Albert hablara con ellas por teléfono, y haciéndoles la invitación a Chicago.

—Con este vestido holgado me sentiré a gusto, la herida empieza a darme molestia con la cicatrización y quiero rascarme. —Albert tocaba la puerta.

—¡Lista!, mi amor, tenemos visita

—No sabía, deja cambiarme —respondió

— Así te vez hermosa —le dijo Albert tomándola de la mano.

Llegaban a la sala, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, platicaban con la señora Elroy, Albert había mandado por ellas, Tom las acompañaba.

—Pero… ¡Señorita Pony!, ¡hermana María! —grito Candy caminando de prisa y llevando su mano en su estómago.

—¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? —dijo la hermana María mirando a Albert.

—¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo? —la voz de Tom a su espalda, con Clin en sus brazos.

—¡Tom! —Clin se arrojó a los brazos de Candy, Candy giro alzando a Clin ante la mirada embelesada de Albert.

—Es mejor que tomen asiento —dijo Albert— hay mucho que contar de cómo nos conocimos Candy y yo.

Candy empezaba su relato ante la mirada de asombro de sus madres y Tom, imaginado la escena y el peligro en que se vio envuelta su hija, sus madres se estaban reponiendo apenas del atentado de Chicago, cuando les platicó lo de Kenia.

—¡Dios santo, hija!, estuviste en peligro todo este tiempo, entendemos que quisieras mantenernos al margen todo este tiempo —dijo la señorita Pony limpiándose las lágrimas, Tom abrazaba a Candy, él sabía que muchas chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro, había visto retratos de mujeres pegados en tiendas, en las paredes, en cualquier lugar, con la leyenda SE BUSCA, apretó más fuerte a su hermana.

—De tu herida, ¿ya estás bien, hija? —pregunto la hermana María angustiada.

—Sí, va cicatrizando bien, la molestia es menor.

—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, señorita Pony y hermana María —dijo Albert algo nervioso, en lugar de una suegra tendría a dos.

—Claro, señor Andrew

—Voy afuera con Tom y Clin —dijo Candy, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hermanita, debiste hablarme cuando dejaste el hospital, no hay que pensar más en eso, a mí no me engañas que hay entre el señor Andrew y tu —pregunto Tom mirando de frente a Candy.

—Bueno somos novios, él me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, he llegado a pensar que tal vez si no me hubiera alejado de él, lo de Kenia no hubiese pasado. —respondió Candy con cara de tristeza.

—Hermana ya no te angusties por eso, pensando en los hubieras, estas sana y salva, y se ve que el señor Andrew te quiere mucho, solo basta mirar sus ojos de borrego enamorado ja, ja, ja.

—Tom, tu siempre tan directo ja, ja, ja. ¡Gracias por traerme a Clin!

En la biblioteca Albert, les mostraba un plano a la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

—He comprado el terreno al señor Cartwright, no deben preocuparse más y ampliare la construcción del orfanato, Candy es mi novia, sé que no es la manera de empezar una relación, primero debí hablar con sus madres y empezar el cortejo, dadas las circunstancias y que ella me ha aceptado, no pienso dejarla sola, ella traerá seguridad las veinticuatro horas. Y deseo casarme pronto con ella.

—Muchas gracias, señor Andrew, por lo que hará en el orfanato, y si nuestra pequeña lo ha aceptado tiene nuestra bendición. —Respondió la señorita Pony— nosotros recibimos un donativo y nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—El arquitecto es de mi entera confianza, él ira en estos días, al hogar para empezar la ampliación.

Las madres de Candy y Tom se despedían de ella, Clin no quiso quedarse, pero Candy estaba contenta porque los niños del hogar lo cuidarían. Albert abrazaba a Candy mientras la camioneta partía al hogar de Pony.

—Después visitaremos el hogar, mi amor.

—¿Qué hablaste con mis madres? —le pregunto Candy con los ojos llorosos

—Bueno me disculpe por brincarme las reglas, como pedirles permiso para cortejarte —le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño y rozando su nariz con su labios— nos han dado su bendición ya puedes estar tranquila.

Candy suspiro, caminaron abrazados a la terraza para ver el atardecer teniendo el lago Michigan como paisaje.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegara el agente Smith a New a York, los resultados del ADN los tenía en sus manos, había pedido muestra de sangre y saliva a Jared Maxwell, sus manos temblaban, se puso de pie y miro por la ventana.

«Hijo, algo me dice que no podre lograrlo, me duele tener que dejarte tan pequeño a ti y a tu hermana porque será una niña hermosa, he hablado con la familia de tu padre…

—Ellos nunca te han querido, madre, yo saldré adelante te lo prometo y cuidare de mi hermana.

—Eres tan maduro para tu edad…»

El agente Smith abrió el sobre leía una y otra vez lo que estaba impreso, cerro sus ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

—Al fin después de tanto tiempo, imaginado uno y mil rostros, de cómo serias hermanita, cuando sonreíste en el hospital en Kenia, tu sonrisa deslumbrante como la de nuestra madre, mi corazón intuyo algo, pero las pecas nunca las hubiera imaginado, esas son herencia de tu abuela. —dijo en un susurro llevando la hoja a su pecho.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_¡Mis mejores deseos en el año que esta por comenzar!_

_¡Feliz Año *2020*!_

_Priscila_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_**

Tres días después de saber que Candy era su hermana la pequeña que la habían arrancado de sus brazos minutos después de nacer, voló a Chicago, Harold había hablado con George, él lo recogería en el aeropuerto para llevarlo a la residencia de Albert.

—¡Harold, bienvenido! —lo saludo George con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Felicidades, George!, leí sobre la medalla que te dieron por la investigación del robo de medicamentos controlados.

—Gracias, la verdad también me sorprendí, es mi trabajo.

Residencia Andrew

Albert había salido temprano a la oficina, sus sobrinos Stear y Archie estaban por concretar un negocio con el grupo acerero más importante de Europa.

—Espero no tardarme, cariño, —le dijo Albert besándola en los labios.

—No te preocupes por mi Albert, ya estoy mejor, —le respondió Candy abrazándolo.

Candy aprovechando que era un día agradable salió a caminar, Sophia le dijo que no se alejara mucho, la señora Elroy viendo que Candy estaba mejor, decidió visitar a sus sobrinas políticas, quería verlas embarazadas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

—Tía Elroy, pensamos que ya no nos quería —Dijo Annie saludando con beso a la tía abuela.

—Hay niñas no digan eso, William me necesitaba y saben que no puedo negarme, también si me lo pidieran Stear y Archie, estaría aquí encantada, aunque saben que resido más en Londres. El embarazo les ha sentado bien.

—Tía sabemos que William esta algo molesto con nosotras, por lo de Estefany —menciono Paty nerviosa.

—Bueno hijas, hay que ser discretas con los temas de la familia, y Estefany soborno a Margaret, William no está molesto, después los visitara, saben que él tiene muchas propiedades donde puede quedarse y tal vez algunas ni las conocemos.

Annie y Paty querían preguntar más, pero sabían que la tía abuela no les diría nada, y después de lo Estefany, si sus esposos sabían algo, lo más seguro es que callaran.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

George llegaba acompañado de Harold, la seguridad los dejó pasar. George pensaba darle una sorpresa a Albert, decirle que sus celos hacia Harold eran mal fundados, ahora debía tener más cuidado con un cuñado del FBI.

Los recibió Sophia diciendo que la señorita Candy había salido a caminar, su salud era mucho mejor, Harold no lo pensó y fue en su búsqueda se sentía nervioso, él que siempre ha mostrado un temple en su trabajo, había hecho infinidad de arrestos, disparado un armas en varias ocasiones, se detuvo unos metros, su hermana estaba de espaldas cargando a Poupe, él la observaba, hasta que Poupe hizo un gruñido.

—¿Qué te pasa Poupe? —le dijo Candy sin dejarla de acariciar.

—¡Hola! —Candy se giró al escuchar esa voz conocida.

—Agente Harold, —respondió Candy algo sorprendida, de verlo allí de pie, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar— ¿se siente usted bien?

—Perfectamente Candy, —le dijo con una sonrisa— podemos caminar

—Sí, claro —contestó Candy intrigada.

—Sabes Candy, yo también me crié solo como tú, a diferencia tuya, yo anduve de hogar en hogar, asuntos infantiles se hizo cargo de mí, buscándome siempre un hogar, así fue mi niñez y adolescencia hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y tome el control de mi vida, pero siempre con un propósito en mente, encontrar a mi hermana que me arrebataron de mis brazos minutos después de que nació, mi madre murió en el parto, le prometí que cuidaría de mi hermana, tarde pero al fin la he encontrado. Tú eres esa niña que sostuve en mis brazos unos momentos, antes de que te alejaran de mí, yo era un niño y no podía hacerme cargo de ti, fuimos separados, sentí rabia, impotencia, tu llanto mientras la enfermera te alejaba de mí, lo tengo grabado en mi mente como si fuera ayer.

—¡¿Qué dices!? —Candy estaba con un nudo en la garganta, la noticia que acaba de recibir no se la esperaba, ella nunca se imaginó encontrar a su familia.

Harold le enseña la hoja del laboratorio, al ver que su hermana había quedado aturdida con la noticia. Le enseñó una pequeña foto que guardaba en su cartera.

—¡Ella es mi madre! —dijo Candy con las manos temblorosas, no distinguía bien la imagen, sus lágrimas se lo impedían, ella se abrazó de su hermano, Albert llegaba a la residencia a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Candy abrazada de alguien, sintió una punzada de celos en su corazón y se bajó de inmediato.

Iba caminando de prisa, cuando una mano lo sostuvo del hombro girándose.

—Celos, William —le dijo George serio.

—George, ¿qué sucede? —le respondió con molestia, caminando hacia Candy.

George iba detrás no quería ver correr sangre, sabía de los celos que sentía William y que Harold no le caía bien. Candy seguía abrazada de Harold, él le beso la frente y eso enfureció a Albert.

—Interrumpo —la voz gruesa y fuerte de Albert los hizo girar, al ver a Candy llorando, cambio su semblante de molesto a preocupado.

—¡Albert! —dijo Candy buscando sus brazos, eso tranquilizo a Albert, pero su mirada se posó en Harold que también estaba llorando, eso lo descoloco no sabía que sucedía.

—Sera mejor ir adentro, William, —la voz de George algo quebrada por el momento, Candy le extendió su mano a Harold y él sin pena la abrazo también, Candy iba en medio de los dos caballeros abrazada, Albert la jalaba más hacia él y Harold hacia lo mismo, echo que provocaba la risa indiscreta de George y Candy.

—Bien, Agente Smith, ¿quiere decirme porque tenía abrazada a mi novia? Y por si fuera poco la hizo llorar.

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla o la frente —respondió Harold abrazando a Candy nuevamente y besando su frente.

Candy al ver la molestia de Albert y antes de que se agarraran a golpes, le extendió el examen de laboratorio a Albert, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

Albert leía una y otra vez, los resultados, acordándose de la muestra de sangre y saliva, que había pedido Harold en el avión, miro a George con una ceja alzada.

—¿¡Es tu hermana!?

—Sí, Andrew, la he buscado durante tanto tiempo y nos encontramos de la forma más extraña, que me hubiera imaginado, me la llevare conmigo.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —respondió Albert quitándosela de sus brazos causando la carcajada de Candy, Harold y George.

—¡Qué son esos gritos! —dijo la tía abuela entrando.

Después de hacer las presentaciones Albert, pasaron a la terraza, la vista era hermosa teniendo el lago Michigan de paisaje.

—Esto es un milagro —menciono la tía abuela— ¿qué hay del padre de Candy? ¿Él sabe de su existencia?

Harold resoplo, recordar esa parte amarga de su madre le dolía, su madre sufrió en silencio la separación de Jared Maxwell.

—Todavía no le he dicho que ya encontré a mi hermana, Candy y yo somos hermanos por nuestra madre, mi padre murió cuando tenía tres años de edad, mi madre volvió a enamorarse, y de ese amor nació Candy, su padre es Jared Maxwell, hace poco nos vimos, él me proporciono unas fotos de su familia, fue así como volví hacer otros rostros de mi hermana.

—¡El candidato a senador por los conservadores! —dijo Albert impresionado

—El mismo, tienes dos hermanos más Candy, Jared y Jacob tienen 12 años son gemelos —respondió mirando a su hermana que seguía abrazada de Albert.

—¿Y por qué no lo buscaste antes?, —preguntó Albert— tal vez no hubieras tardado en encontrarla.

—Él dejó a mi madre la escuche llorar noche tras noche —Candy al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció, Albert la apretó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Crecí odiándolo, no entendía porque había dejado a mi madre, hasta hace poco, que volvimos a vernos, él no me quería, le pidió a mi madre darme en adopción o mandarme a un orfanato, Jared quería formar una familia con mi madre, pero sin mí, él y yo hicimos las paces.

Candy se puso de pie, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas, Harold se puso de pie para abrazarla, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—¡No quiero conocerlo! —dijo Candy

—¡Candy! —susurro Albert, no le gustaba verla llorar, quería ser él, el que la abrazara no iba a poder hacer a un lado los celos que sentía, la tía Elroy se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Tomate tu tiempo, hija, para conocer a tu padre, ten en cuenta que eso paso hace mucho tiempo y Harold ya hizo las paces con tu padre. Solo de pensar que puedes tener gemelos me emociona. —dijo la tía abuela ante el sonrojo de Albert y Candy, mientras Harold alzaba la ceja mirando a Albert.

—¿¡Ya están casados!? —pregunto Harold sorprendido

—No, todavía no, estoy esperando que termine de recuperarse bien, pero por mí me casaba hoy mismo, que dices, mi amor. —le dijo Albert haciéndole un guiño.

—Una boda lleva tiempo, —contesto la tía abuela, antes de que los rubios salieran corriendo a casarse.

—Yo también me casaría hoy mismo —respondió Candy, Albert sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Los dos son iguales —dijo la tía abuela derrotada, causando la risa de los presentes— pasemos la cena debe estar servida.

—No quisiera molestar —dijo Harold.

—Eres mi cuñado Harold, y te hospedaras aquí, no voy a permitir que pagues hotel, y quiero llevar a Candy al hogar de Pony, allí fue criada, estoy seguro que quieres conocer a sus madres.

—Gracias, me encantaría conocer ese lugar. —respondió.

Después de cenar Albert se encerró en la biblioteca con Harold y George, Candy subió a su habitación acompañada de Sophia.

—Harold, ¿Candy sigue corriendo peligro?, ¿qué fue de Michael? —pregunto Albert dando un sorbo a su Whisky— ella traerá seguridad siempre, todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, empieza a cobrarle factura, en las noches se despierta porque tiene una pesadilla, quiero regresarle esa paz que tenía antes de cruzarse con esos malditos.

—La organización Smirnov esta desmantelada prácticamente, no dudamos que surjan nuevas células, estas organizaciones son como un cáncer, hay nueva tecnología ya se está implementando, los controles de seguridad para entrar al país son más estrictos, después del trabajo de inteligencia que se realizó, todo lo recabado en los cateos y que financiaban a terroristas, Washington los tendrá en la mira, Yurik recibió una nueva sentencia, además encontraron muerto a su abogado. Michael decidió radicar en Canadá, él sabe que si ve a Candy algún día, no la conoce, nunca la ha visto.

En Francia se siguen cateando lugares, y lo que van arrojando las investigaciones, se extenderá a Londres y Alemania, la policía de ambos países están en alerta y cooperando con los agentes internacionales, todo monitoreado desde Washington, y yo soy él que no quitara el dedo del renglón, se lo prometí a Candy antes de saber que era mi hermana, ahora que sé que es mi hermana, ¿crees que voy a dejar que algo malo le pase?, también estas incluido tú Andrew, he visto como se te cuelgan las mujeres al cuello y no quiero ver a mi hermana sufrir. —dijo Harold viendo directamente a los ojos a Albert.

Ese comentario incomodo a Albert, él sabía que había situaciones que no podía controlar.

—Lamento que hayas presenciado el espectáculo afuera de la clínica, pero es algo que a mí me rebaso, nunca he jugado con los sentimientos de nadie y crearles falsas esperanzas no va conmigo, mi trato siempre ha sido cordial, que ellas sean aventadas es algo que no puedo controlar, pero mi postura es la misma, dejar las cosas claras.

—Ya tranquilo, tampoco voy a caerte a golpes no por el momento, quiero llevarme a Candy unos días a New York, —ante este comentario Albert se tensó— puedes acompañarnos si gustas, sé que Candy está muy enamorada de ti lo veo en sus ojos, solo quiero verla feliz, después de todas las carencias que tuvo de pequeña, quisiera darle tantas cosas, en el auto de George están sus cosas que iban en su auto, el automóvil se mandó a destruir.

Quiero que conozca a su padre, Jared nunca se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada, hasta que volví a verlo, él está casado, pero nunca olvidó mi madre.

—Hablare con ella, es mejor que descanses, Jeffrey te indicara tu habitación.

—Yo me despido —dijo George.

—Gracias George, ¡Felicidades, por tu medalla!, te la mereces amigo —respondió Albert

—Gracias, bueno me voy tranquilo, sé que no se agarraran a golpes. —Dijo George riéndose

—Ja, ja, ja, amigo vete sin pendiente. —le respondió dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

Albert se dio un baño, era tarde pero quería ver a Candy, solo de pensar que se iría de su lado, no podía negarle a Harold llevarse unos días a su hermana. Abrió despacio la puerta, sintió una ráfaga de aire, camino buscando a Candy, viéndola en la misma posición sentada en el piso.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —Albert se sentó jalándola a sus brazos— ¿otra pesadilla?

—Sí, me quede dormida, ¿qué hora es?

—Ya es medianoche, cariño, lo que dije en la terraza es cierto me casaría en estos momentos contigo, —le dijo Albert buscando sus labios— ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Candy abrió los ojos, Albert vio esa chispa en sus ojos que los hacían resplandecer más.

—Acepto, mi amor —le contesto con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a besarse una vez, dos veces, otra más, hasta que sus labios quedaron adoloridos y rojos.

Albert saco una cajita de su bolsa, y le coloco el anillo en su dedo.

—¡Albert! ¡Es hermoso!

—No tanto como tú, mi amor. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra forma, pero este anillo lo tengo conmigo desde que te fuiste a Kenia, te tome la medida mientras dormías, porque de que iba a encontrarte de eso no había duda, tenía que viajar a Kenia a ver cosas de la fundación.

—Me gustan las cosas sencillas, y esto me parece romántico, tenemos a la luna de testigo, y las constelaciones.

—¿Las constelaciones?

—Cuando caía la noche, en el hogar, Tom y los niños nos tumbamos en el pasto a ver las estrellas, a él le gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con el universo, nos ensañaba lo de la Osa menor, la estrella polar o polaris, la que indica el norte la que usan los navegantes como punto de referencia de sus travesías, el día que escape —Albert la apretó contra su pecho— estaba nublado, quería encontrar el norte, y en mi pensamiento tenía a Tom y a mis madres, pensando que no iba a verlos más nunca, si esos hombres me atrapaban de nuevo, pero quien iba a decir que rescataría a mi príncipe —termino diciendo Candy con un mohín.

—Eso será un secreto entre nosotros, que me digas príncipe «haces que quiera comerte a besos, mi amor», quien se iba a imaginar que mi chica, la que tanto busque, me encontraría ella a mí, Dios, mi amor, tus labios son adictivos.

Y volvieron a besarse una vez, dos veces, otra más, hasta que sus labios quedaron adoloridos e hinchados, rieron juntos.

—Soy adicto a tus labios, mi vida, mi cielo, mi constelación, mi universo.

—Tu eres mi príncipe y yo seré tu constelación, mi amor, ya tenemos hinchados los labios —dijo Candy riendo.

—Y yo gustoso de traer los labios marcados por mi futura esposa. Cariño, Harold quiere llevarte unos días a New York, tal vez conozcas a tu padre y a tus hermanos. —Candy suspiro y se abrazó más su novio.

—Pero quiero que tú me acompañes cuando lo conozca, tengo algo aquí —dijo Candy señalando su corazón— que mi padre rechazara a mi hermano, me duele aquí, yo crecí en un orfanato, teniendo muchas carencias, con ropa remendada que nos hacían nuestras madres, en ocasiones no había postres, Tom empezó a trabajar con el señor Stevenson y él nos regalaba leche, queso, carne, yo estudie enfermería, trabajaba y estudiaba en el hospital, mandaba dinero a mis madres.

—Mi amor, eso te hizo ser la mujer que eres hoy en día, y que nos hayamos encontrado, es algo que me parece un sueño, llevaremos a Harold, para que conozca a tus madres, vamos a dormirnos, esta noticia que Harold resulto ser tu hermano, sigo sintiendo celos de él no puedo evitarlo, —le dijo haciendo un guiño y besando la punta de la nariz.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo verdad?

—No pienso dejarte sola, aunque teniendo a tu hermano cerca, ¡que se aguante!

—Ja, ja, ja terminaran llevándose bien, estoy segura.

Los rubios dormían abrazados, Sophia sabían que su niño William como le decía de cariño estaba durmiendo con Candy, se paseaba por el pasillo, estaba enterada de las pesadillas de Candy, los dejaba dormir.

—Buenos días, futura esposa —le dijo Albert dándole un beso— tenemos que apurarnos para ir al hogar.

—Es verdad, nos dormimos tarde, Sophia debe estar afuera.

—Ella sabe que debe esperar, en un momento vengo por ti.

Harold caminaba por el pasillo, cuando vio que Albert salía de la habitación.

—¿Esa es la habitación de mi hermana?

—Sí, Sophia la está ayudando —le contesto Albert

—¿Duermen juntos?

—Harold somos adultos, y no es la primera vez que duermo con ella, Candy se despierta porque tiene pesadillas «no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero aquí estoy dándotelas» y yo quiero que esté tranquila.

—Crees que sea necesario buscar ayuda, terapia tal vez —pregunto Harold apenado.

—Lo he pensado —respondió Albert— me daré un baño, para desayunar e irnos al hogar

—Sería bueno llevar despensa o algo a los niños.

—Sí, Jeffrey ya se encargó de hacer las compras desde temprano.

—Entiendo —contesto Harold

Partían rumbo al hogar de Pony, acompañados de la señora Elroy y Sophia, Candy se llevaría una sorpresa.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo —grito Candy llevándose sus manos a su rostro, emocionada de ver gente trabajando en el hogar.

—Pensaba decirte más adelante, pero creo que la situación lo amerita, le compre el terreno al señor Cartwright, tus madres ya no tendrán que preocuparse, y la remodelación apenas empieza.

—¡Albert! —Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, Harold iba en el asiento de adelante de la camioneta, se giró para ver el rostro de su hermana, esa espontaneidad le recordaba a su madre, cuando llegaba a casa después de trabajar corría a abrazarlo, en casa de la vecina que lo cuidada.

—Ya llegaron, señorita Pony —dijo Tom, que había pedido permiso al señor Stevenson de faltar, su hermana y su novio estarían de visita.

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! —grito Candy sacando su cabeza de la camioneta

—Con cuidado mi amor, no corras —le dijo Albert preocupado, verla llena de adrenalina.

Harold le causaba gracia, ver al magnate en esos papales de enamorado, recordaba cuando lo vio embarrado de chocolate persiguiendo a una rubia.

—¡Bienvenidos!, pasen están en su casa

Tom y los niños bajaban la despensa, formándose en fila, eso llamó la atención de Harold, imaginándose a su hermana como los pequeños, pero observa que tenían buena ropa y calzado, seguramente el cheque que recibieron les ha sido de mucha ayuda.

También Albert se imaginó a su pequeña, en ese lugar, tuvo que controlarse para no derramar una lágrima. Veía como eran ordenados los niños, acomodaban todo.

—¡Señorita pony, todo se ve delicioso humm! —dijo Nancy pasando su lengua por sus labios.

—Vamos a preparar la comida —respondió la hermana María.

—Queremos hablar con ustedes, señorita Pony, hermana María —dijo Albert abrazando a Candy

—No sé preocupen, con la ayuda de los niños preparare una rica comida —contesto Sophia poniéndose de pie, causando la alegría de los niños.

La señorita Pony, los llevo a la estancia donde se encerraban a remendar la ropa de los niños, la pequeña oficina como le decían.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María, Harold, le he pedido a Candy que sea mi esposa y ella me ha aceptado.

—Señor Andrew, tiene nuestra bendición, hay que celebrar —dijo la señorita Pony sacando su botella de vino para casos especiales.

—Hay otro motivo, para celebrar también, ven Harold, acércate, les presento al hermano de Candy.

Albert saco la hoja que le entregara Candy, y se las entregó a sus madres, ellas veían la hoja, levantaron la vista con sus ojos llorosos, abrazando a Candy y Harold.

—Hija, ¡esto es un milagro!, ¿pero cómo es que se encontraron?, hay que brindar doble faltaba más —contestó la señorita Pony limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Soy Harold Smith, soy agente del FBI, yo estuve a cargo de la investigación cuando Candy fue raptada, ella y yo fuimos separados, desde entonces la estuve buscando hice infinidad de retratos, Candy y yo somos hermanos por parte de nuestra madre, ella falleció cuando Candy nació, hace poco me encontré con su padre el señor Jared Maxwell, mi madre y él se separaron, él no sabía que mi madre había quedado embarazada, le pedí imágenes de sus familiares, fue así como salieron otros rostros, las pecas de Candy son por parte de su abuela paterna. Mi madre tenía un lunar peculiar en forma de media luna cerca de ombligo, ¿no sé si tengas el lunar, Candy?

Candy llevaba un pantalón holgado, no lo pensó y se lo enseño a sus madres y a su hermano, Albert se lo había visto, cuando le cambio la ropa, a él le pareció sexy ese lunar, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar.

—Exactamente así era, —dijo Harold con una sonrisa— no sé cómo es que mi hermana llego a este lindo lugar, estoy en deuda con ustedes por haberla cuidado con tanto amor.

—Ella fue dejada aquí a los seis meses, solo con una muñeca que decía Candy, en primavera —respondió la hermana María.

—La clínica donde ella nació, cerro, yo tenía siete años, no supe que fue de mi hermana, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla. —dijo Harold con la voz quebrada y abrazando a Candy.

—Vamos a celebrar, Candy ha sido una buena hija, solo queremos verla feliz y esto es un milagro, no podía llamarlo de otra manera.

Después de comer y dar los obsequios a los niños, se despedían del hogar, Albert había invitado a cenar a sus sobrinos, ese mismo día, les daría la noticia de su compromiso, y esperaba que sus sobrinas políticas fueran discretas.

Candy se arreglaba con la ayuda de Sophia, Candy había escogido un elegantísimo vestido de muselina verde y escote drapeado en V con una cinta, detalle que acentúa más su cintura, su cabellera rizada larga perfectamente acomodada marcando más sus rizos, solo faltaba el toque brillante para completar el atuendo, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—¡Candy! —Sophia les dio privacidad— mi amor, estás hermosa, quisiera besarte pero me temo que arruinare tu maquillaje, a ese vestido le falta un pequeño detalle, date vuelta.

Candy al sentir su aliento en su cuello, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, el roce de sus dedos en su piel la hicieron estremecer, Albert al darse cuenta lo que le provocaba, le beso el cuello, girándola, y sin importarle si arruinaría su maquilla la beso, terminado el beso, le sonrió besando su nariz.

—Le hablare a Sophia para que te arregle el maquillaje.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, mi amor, también lo deseaba —le dijo sonriéndole— solo me pongo los aretes, es muy hermoso Albert.

—Nada que mi futura esposa no se merezca, tienes mi corazón Candy, aquí solo estas tú, Cariño debemos ponernos de acuerdo, Annie y Paty suelen ser indiscretas en ocasiones, por eso no deben saber cómo nos conocimos, tal vez te hagan preguntas, sé que sabrás sortearlas.

—De acuerdo, no soy mucho de contar a todos mi vida, con mis pacientes siempre fui discreta, no te preocupes sabré manejar la situación, y en dado caso te haré una señal para que vayas a mi rescate. —le respondió haciendo un guiño.

Llegaban los Cornwell con sus respectivas esposas, ya su abultado vientre se notaba, cuando sus amistades notaron su embarazo les preguntaron si se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas, a lo que ella solo sonreían diciendo que no lo planearon, simplemente ocurrió.

En la sala estaban La tía abuela, Candy, Harold, George y Albert. La tía abuela se enteraba que Candy se iría unos días a New York, lo cual le pareció lógico, los hermanos tenían cosas que platicar.

—Buenas noches, familia —se escuchó la voz de Archie, que caminaba abrazando a su esposa Annie.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Respondió Albert— les presento a mi novia y futura esposa, Candy.

Dejando sorprendidos a sus sobrinos, al escuchar la palabra esposa.

—Mucho gusto, Candy, soy Archivald Cornwell, pero puedes llamarme Archie «es más hermosa en persona» y ella es mi esposa Annie.

—Encantada de conocerlos —respondió Candy saludando de beso a Annie.

—No acapares Archie, yo soy Alistear, pero puedes decirme Stear «es una belleza, ya sé porque mi tío esta loquito de amor» y ella es mi esposa Patricia.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerlos, él es mi hermano Harold —dijo Candy tomando el brazo de su hermano, Annie y Paty se adelantaron a saludar a Harold.

—«¡Qué guapos es!» Encantada Harold —dijo Annie extendiendo su mano.

—El gusto es mío, señora Cornwell —respondió Harold, besando su mano.

—«Dios donde dejaron el molde de este adonis» Encantada de conocerlos, Harold y Candy —dijo Patricia algo perturbada.

Albert al ver el aturdimiento de las señoras Cornwell quiso reírse, esperaba que sus sobrinos no se hubieran dado cuenta lo que Harold causo en sus esposas.

Después de cenar y brindar por el futuro enlace, los caballeros se fueron a la biblioteca, mientras que Candy fue acaparada por Annie y Paty, que casi la arrastraron al jardín. La tía Elroy se disculpó dejando a los jóvenes disfrutar de la noche.

En la biblioteca Albert servía whisky, sabía que sus sobrinos estaban deseosos de saber de Harold y Candy.

—Tío, me da gusto que hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida, —dijo Archie

—Gracias, Archie, a veces me imagino que estoy soñando y tengo que pellizcarme. —respondió

—Harold, ¿vives en Chicago? —pregunto Stear

—No, nosotros somos de New York, soy agente del FBI —contesto Harold con una media sonrisa

—Fiuu, tío un agente es tu cuñado —comento Stear, provocando que todos soltaron la risa— ahora entiendo porque te mantienes hermético con Candy.

—Ustedes saben que me gusta mantener mi privacidad —le respondió

—Pero en Londres no fuiste nada discreto con ese tremendo beso —dijo Archie, poniendo rojo a Albert.

—No esperaba que estuviera un reportero cerca.

Mientras en la biblioteca los caballeros ponían rojo William, en el jardín las cosas no se quedaban atrás.

—Candy, el beso que te dio William en Londres, salió en todos los programas de espectáculos.

—Sí, nos enteramos después, simplemente sucedió.

—Hacen bonita pareja, ¿cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Annie

—Ese será nuestro secreto, saben mi hermano es agente del FBI y por lo mismo debo ser discreta.

—¿¡En serio es un agente federal!?, estoy casada, pero eso no deja que pueda ver el menú, tu hermano es muy guapo, aquí entre nos. —dijo Paty ya más relajada.

—Pero tú eres rubia y él es castaño —comentó Annie

—Bueno él salió a mi madre y yo a mi padre —respondió Candy lo más tranquila posible, se acordó de la advertencia que le hiciera Albert.

—Y tus padres, ¿Por qué no vinieron? —Preguntó Paty

—«¡Dios, dame paciencia, qué interrogatorio!» mi padre no pudo venir, por cuestiones de trabajo. —respondió Candy, queriendo reírse.

—Bueno tío, será mejor que rescatemos a tu novia, de nuestra esposas —dijo Stear riéndose

Los cinco caballeros caminaron al jardín, Albert se acercó a Candy tomándola de la cintura.

—Termino el interrogatorio, mi amor —dijo Albert besando a Candy en la frente, provocando el sonrojo de las señoras Cornwell.

George y los Cornwell se retiraron, Harold subió a su habitación, mañana viajaría con su hermana a New York. Candy y Albert caminaban abrazados.

—Te voy a extrañar estos días, mi amor, —hablo Albert girando a Candy para besarla.

—Yo también, me alcanzaras, ¿verdad?, mi amor, quiero que estés a mi lado cuando conozca a mi padre.

—Por supuesto cariño, también estará tía Elroy, debes pasar unos días con tu hermano, aunque siga teniendo estos tontos celos con Harold, no puedo evitarlo, tendrán mucho de que platicar. Después planearemos la boda.

—Albert, terminaran llevándose bien, eso espero —contesto Candy riéndose y abrazándolo.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse en la habitación de Candy, sus maletas estaban listas, desde la noche anterior, Sophia se había encargado de hacerlas.

Candy se levantó de golpe aventando la sabana y corriendo al baño, pensaba que se había quedado dormida.

—Despertaste, mi niña —dijo Sophia entrando

—¡Buenos días, Sophia!, creo que se me pegaron las sabanas —respondió Candy apenada.

—Es temprano todavía, mi niño William, ya está listo, creo no pudo dormir pensando que estarás lejos —dijo Sophia riéndose.

Las camionetas salían de la residencia Andrew rumbo al aeropuerto, Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy, le besaba la frente, las manos, gestos que ocasionaban la risa de ella y Harold.

—Hemos llegado, mi amor, puedes hacer uso de la tarjeta, es tuya, promete que te cuidaras.

—Lo prometo, la seguridad que llevo me cuidara.

Harold les dio su espacio, para que se despidieran, mientras la seguridad cargaba las maletas y subían al avión.

Albert besaba a Candy, sin importarle que los vieran, la abrazaba y volvía a besarla.

—Mi amor, tengo que parar, antes de que Harold venga y te lleve a la fuerza. —dijo Albert sonriendo.

El avión se formaba para recibir instrucciones despeje, Albert seguía de pie mirando, mientras el avión avanzaba, su corazón se iba en ese vuelo.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

A las personas que me leen en silencio mil gracias.

Priscila


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

New York

El avión privado aterrizaba Harold se desvivía por atender a su hermana, un vuelo de aproximadamente de dos horas, llegaba a su destino.

—¡Bienvenida!, a tu lugar de nacimiento, Candy —le dijo Harold mientras abordaban las camionetas y se metían al tráfico de la ciudad de los rascacielos.

—Gracias, esto para mí es como un sueño, nunca me imaginé encontrar a mi familia —le respondió nostálgica, su corazón se había quedado en Chicago.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —le pregunto Harold a su hermana

—Sí, desde el momento mismo que nos conocimos, como si estuviéramos predestinados, las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, pareciera como si nuestro encuentro fuera parte de una película.

—Por lo que has pasado, es para imaginarse que sí, me ha dicho William que sufres de pesadillas.

—Sí, todos los acontecimientos fueron uno tras otro, tal vez si me hubiese quedado no me hubieran herido. —respondió Candy sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

—No pienses en eso, no te hace bien, quiero te vea un psicólogo de la agencia.

—Estoy bien, es un proceso, anoche ya no tuve pesadillas, dormí bien, hasta sentí que dormí de más.

—De acuerdo, pero promete que lo pensaras.

—Te lo prometo —le respondió Candy alzando la mano.

Las camionetas entraban a un estacionamiento subterráneo, Candy en todo momento era flanqueada por la seguridad personal que le había puesto Albert. El elevador se detuvo en el último piso.

—¡Bienvenida a mi casa, Candy!

Candy se quedó maravillada con el lugar, a simple vista se notaba que era un penthouse de soltero, el color blanco contrastaba con el gris, cada espacio estaba bien aprovechado, dando la apariencia de ser más amplio, y la pequeña terraza, adornada con pequeñas plantas, Candy caminaba rosando su dedo por cada mueble, hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña repisa.

—Nuestra madre, era muy hermosa, te pareces tanto a ella, en su sonrisa, sus gestos, esa alegría que contagias. —Dijo Harold tomando la imagen más grande y abrazando a su hermana.

—Cuéntame de ella —el hipo de Candy le indico a Harold que lloraba, la atrajo a su pecho.

—Era una mujer muy trabajadora, muy querida en su trabajo, siempre tenía esa disposición de ayudar, aunque se sintiera mal, ella ponía su mejor sonrisa. Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo en mi memoria. —Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mientras observaban la foto de su madre cuando era más joven.

—Quiero tener unas fotografías de ella.

—Las que quieras, estas son las que rescate cuando fui con la señorita de servicios infantiles al departamento, antes de que me buscaran un nuevo hogar, las tengo guardadas también en el ordenador, se las mandare a William. Cuando te vi en el departamento de Johnson el color de tus ojos me descoloco, solo había visto ese verde brillante, en otra persona, en tu padre, hice infinidad de retratos, de rubia, morena, con los ojos ámbar de nuestra madre, verdes, pero las pequeñas pecas que tienes en tu rostro, me sacaron de base. Jared ya sabe que estas aquí.

—Voy a esperar a Albert, para ver a mi padre, espero que me comprendas.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, él te ama, aunque me gusta ponerlo celoso. Ja, ja, ja

—Espero que se lleven bien, no quiero verlos peleados.

—¿Ya estas más tranquila? —le preguntó Harold.

—Sí, está muy bonito el lugar donde vives, ¿tienes novia?, no quiero que vaya a pensar mal.

—No, no tengo, anda vamos al restaurante donde trabajo nuestra madre. Pero antes te mostrare tu habitación.

—Me encantaría, le hablare a Albert no quiero que le vaya a dar algo —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Llamada

_—Mi amor, estaba volviéndome loco, esperaba tu llamada, ¿qué tal el viaje? _

_—Muy bien, mi amor, yo también te extraño, ya estoy en el departamento de mi hermano, vamos a ir al comer al restaurante donde trabajaba nuestra madre. Harold te enviara unas imágenes de mi madre._

_—¿Quieres que les ponga un marco?_

_—Me gustaría_

_—Así lo haré, mi amor, cuídate, nos hablamos en la noche_

_—Te quiero, te mando muchos besos_

_—Yo los recibo con mucho gusto. _

Se escuchó un suspiro en ambos lados de la línea, Candy se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose el teléfono al pecho, su fondo de pantalla era de Albert durmiendo.

Albert en Chicago miraba a través de la ventana, su fondo de pantalla era la imagen del beso en Londres.

Residencia Maxwell

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Jared? —preguntó Bárbara intrigada

—Ven siéntate a mi lado —dijo Maxwell tomado las manos de su esposa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —le pregunto con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, eso lo noto su esposa.

—Sí, me dijiste que te habías portado como un patán, con tu novia y que la amabas mucho, ¿todavía la sigues amando?, ¿no has podido olvidarla? —Bárbara se pone de pie y empieza a caminar por la estancia— ¿acaso… ella regreso?

—Siempre fue sincero contigo, te dije que amaba a otra mujer, pero que ella no quería saber de mí, y que había sido un patán con ella. En todos estos años no he podido olvidarla, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, yo fui la que te propuso que lo intentáramos, en mi interior sabía que no ibas a olvidarla.

—Lamento no amarte como tú te mereces, muchas veces te dije que rompiéramos y buscaras a alguien que te mereciera.

—¿Vas a dejarme por ella?, es eso lo que quieres decirme, ella te ha perdonado…

—No, no estoy hablando de dejarte Bárbara, hace unos días, me encontré con su hijo Harold, convertido en todo un hombre, platicamos —Maxwell suspiro— él pensaba que yo había abandonado a su madre, pero las cosas no fueron así…

—¿Tenía un hijo? —Lo interrumpió Bárbara— disculpa

—Harold tenía siete años, yo quería a su madre, pero no quería a su hijo y le pedí que lo diera en adopción, por eso Elina no quiso saber más de mí, luego me arrepentí y la busque… pero fue demasiado tarde, ellos habían desaparecido.

—¿¡Queé!? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? —grito Bárbara con sus ojos llorosos, era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de la mujer que siempre ha ocupado el corazón de su esposo, sintió dolor, rabia y celos.

—Por eso me baje de la contienda electoral, mi proceder en ese momento, me ha atormentado toda mi vida, la vida nos cobra nuestro errores tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bárbara con voz temblorosa.

—Cuando me encontré con Harold, hablamos, y me dijo que Elina murió en el parto dando a luz a mi hija, ella nunca me dijo que estuviera embarazada.

Bárbara no sabía cómo sentirse con la noticia de saber que la mujer que le robo el corazón de su esposo había fallecido tiempo atrás, no podía alegrarse por esa noticia.

—Harold, todo este tiempo ha buscado a su hermana y ya la encontró.

—¿Y dónde está?, ¿quieres traerla a casa?, es eso lo que intentas decirme, si tu hija puede vivir con nosotros.

—No creo que quiera vivir conmigo, Harold la traerá el sábado junto con su prometido, mi hija por razones que desconozco fue dejada en un orfanato a los seis meses de edad, sabes cómo siento con esto, mi hija en un orfanato pasando carencias, eso es lo que Harold hubiese vivido si…

—Jared, sé cómo debes sentirte con esto, —lo interrumpió— la vida te está dando otra oportunidad al acercarte a Harold y a tu hija, en todo este tiempo no te encontraste con Harold, tal vez no era el momento, no lo sé, tu sabes que siempre buscamos a la niña, después de dos abortos ya no pude embarazarme, la querré como si fuera mía. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿qué edad tiene? —dijo Bárbara sonriendo con sus ojos llorosos.

Jared se pone de pie y abraza a su esposa, la besa y vuelve a abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Te quiero, cariño, eso no lo dudes, hemos formado una hermosa familia, nuestros hijos son muy guapos. —Bárbara sonrió, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

—Maxwell, si ella viviera tu…

—No te atormentes, si ella viviera le hubiese pedido perdón, pero sé que no me aceptaría en su vida de nuevo, aunque tuviéramos una hija. Solo buscaría su perdón y hacerme cargo de mi hija, «ella siempre estará en mi corazón» —Bárbara se sintió aliviada— mi hija se llama Candy, está por cumplir 20 años, es enfermera y está comprometida con William Albert Andrew.

—¡Serás el suegro del magnate Andrew! —Dijo Bárbara sorprendida— sabes cuantas mujeres han querido atraparlo, infinidad de mujeres.

—«No puedo decirte por todo lo que ha pasado mi hija, cariño, se lo prometí a Harold» Bueno, creo que alguien tiene que ir de compras para la visita importante que vendrá el sábado.

—Claro, mi amor, sabes perfectamente que se me da hacer reuniones, espero no dejar la tarjeta en cero. —Respondió Bárbara dándole un beso y saliendo de la estancia— ¡pero que hacen agachados niños!, saben que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

—Perdón, mamá, pero estábamos preocupados por ustedes, mi papá se notaba triste y tu preocupada, pensamos que iban a separarse, ahora sabemos que tenemos una hermana, queremos conocerla.

Jared se acercó a sus hijos y los cuatro terminaron abrazados.

El tan esperado sábado para la familia Maxwell había llegado, Albert fue a buscar a Candy para llevarla con él, su tía se lo había pedido, tenía que arreglar a Candy, le había comprado un vestido hasta la rodilla rojo satinado de media manga con encaje, cuello de barco, su cabello recogido.

—¡Cielos!, mi amor, estas preciosa, déjame ponerte esto, lo mande hacer especialmente para mi futura esposa, cierra los ojos, ya puedes abrirlos.

—¡Albert!, ¡es hermoso!, una medalla con la polaris, cada estrella es un pequeño diamante, Albert no debes gastar tanto.

—Candy, serás mi futura esposa, déjame consentirte, todo lo que poseo, fue herencia de mis padres no pedí nacer en la abundancia, esta vida me toco y tengo que hacerle frente, yo soy el que está al frente del barco, pero hay mucha gente abajo que sin ella, el barco no se movería, hubiese preferido una vida más sencilla, sería igual de feliz, también habría menos responsabilidades, fui preparado para el puesto que ocuparía en algún momento, solo faltaba que llegara esa persona para sentirme pleno, esa persona eres tú, mi amor.

—¡Albert! —dijo Candy dándole un pequeño beso.

Candy le sonrió no volvería a decir que no gastara tanto, cuando hablo con la señorita Pony, le había dicho que tenía que convertirse en una verdadera dama, pero sin perder su esencia, esa de la cual su futuro esposo se había enamorado. Él había nacido en cuna de oro, pero siendo una persona humilde, sencilla le ha dado más satisfacciones que todo el dinero que haya heredado de sus padres.

Las camionetas se estaban al frente de la residencia Maxwell, solo dos pasaban cerrando el portón de inmediato. Candy suspiro mirando la casa de su padre, palabra que le parecía extraña de decir no estaba acostumbrada, nunca espero encontrarse con él y que rechazara a su hermano siendo pequeño, era algo que le dalia, no podía evitarlo.

—Maxwell, ¿es indispensable todo el despliegue de seguridad?, —preguntó Bárbara algo nerviosa.

—Cariño, no te dije, que aparte de William, Harold es agente del FBI, está debajo de Gerald Rawson. Cuando nos encontramos, no me di cuenta que iba custodiado hasta que llegamos al edifico del FBI. Vamos a recibirlos.

Jared y su familia los esperaban en la entrada, Jared sentía que su corazón le saldría expulsado o le daría algo, las palabras de Harold "es parecida a mi madre", no quiso darle una foto, le había dicho que esperara.

Harold bajaba de la camioneta, abotonándose el saco, su cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar como lo de su madre, cuerpo atlético, era un hombre guapo.

Candy adentro de la camioneta apretaba la mano de Albert, él la abrazaba besando su frente.

—Respira, mi amor, saca el aire, —Candy hizo lo que le pidió Albert— conocerás a tu padre y a su familia, esto es algo que no esperabas que sucediera, y está sucediendo, solo podemos decir que es un milagro, ¿estás más tranquila?

—Sí, ya estoy más tranquila, gracias mi amor por estar conmigo en estos momentos —le respondió Candy.

—No pienso separarme de tu lado y nadie te alejara de mi —le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, bajando primero él, era un poco más alto que Harold, de una personalidad avasalladora que dejaba sin aliento a las mujeres, su cabello perfectamente cortado, su traje azul marino marcaba sus músculos, hacía resaltar más sus ojos azul cielo. Estiro su brazo para que Candy tomara su mano. Jared sintió que dejo de respirar al ver que su hija bajaba de la camioneta con esa sonrisa que solo había visto en una persona, Jared no se movía observaba cada gesto de su hija, era una mujer hermosa, su esposa tuvo que hablarle en susurro.

—Jared, ya están cerca.

—Jared, señora, ella es Candy mi hermana, su novio y futuro esposo William Andrew, su tía la señora Elroy Andrew.

Jared avanzo los dos pasos que lo separaban de su hija, abrazándola, gesto que Candy correspondió algo dudosa, se sentía extraña en esos brazos.

—«Dios, eres tan parecida a mi querida Elina» Eres una mujer hermosa —en voz baja que Candy comprendió porque lo hacía, no quería ofender a su esposa presente — eres tan parecida a tu madre.

Jared saludo a William y a la señora Elroy, en sus ojos había unas lágrimas que limpio con discreción.

—Ella es mi esposa Bárbara, mis hijos Jared y Jacob, mis padres, cuando se enteraron de que tuve una hija, quisieron estar presentes para conocerte.

—Encantada de conocerlos —dijo Candy saludando a los señores— sus hermanos al igual que su padre ambos abrazaron a Candy, que la hicieron perder el equilibrio, la reacción de Albert hizo que no cayeran al piso.

—Discúlpanos Candy —dijeron los gemelos apenados— pero nos moríamos por conocerte.

—Yo también deseaba conocerlos, me siento emocionada —dijo Candy con la voz quebrada.

Adentro de la estancia, Jared caminaba abrazando a su hija, desde que se enteró que Elina tuvo una hija de él, sufrió de insomnio se levantaba en las noches y se encerraba en la biblioteca.

—Necesito algo fuerte —dijo Maxwell— esto me está rebasando.

Causando la sonrisa de los presentes, que también pidieron algo fuerte el momento que estaban viviendo lo ameritaba.

—Nosotros también padre —dijeron los gemelos

—Ustedes no, no quieran pasarse de listos —les dijo su padre sonriéndoles.

Jared pidió hablar con Candy en privado, la llevo a la biblioteca que era su lugar de trabajo.

—Acabo de conocerte y al mismo tiempo te pierdo, estas a punto de casarte con William, ¿ya tienen la fecha?

—La fecha exacta no, pero será muy pronto dentro de tres meses a lo mucho —le respondió

—Quiero darte mi apellido, se por todo lo que has pasado, Harold me puso al tanto, mi familia no está enterada, así me lo pidió Harold y respeto su decisión. Dios si tu madre me hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada, le hubiera perdido perdón de rodillas, mi conducta…

—Lo sé, Harold me contó que no lo querías, debo confesarte que me siento extraña, tenía rencor contigo por haber rechazo a mi hermano.

Ese comentario hizo que Jared sintiera un golpe en el estómago, sus estúpidos celos, hicieron que Elina lo terminara y con justa razón. Ahora entendía porque había renunciado a su trabajo y cambiarse de lugar, el embarazo empezaría a notarse.

—No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, todos estos años, no ha habido un solo día que pida perdón por mi proceder. Pero la vida se encargó de hacerme pagar mandando a mi hija, a sangre de mi sangre a un orfanato. —le contesto Jared con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Candy—. Perdóname hija.

—No padre, no llores, estoy agradecida que me hayan dejado en el Hogar de Pony, mis dos madres me educaron bien, nunca imagine que encontraría a mi familia. —le dijo Candy sonriendo.

—Dios, esa sonrisa es la de tu madre, arreglare los papeles para que lleves mi apellido, eres mi hija, quiero que vengas a vivir aquí mientras te casas.

—No, no podría padre, me sentiría como una intrusa, yo tengo mi vida hecha, Harold también me ha pedido que viva con él mientras se llega el día de la boda. Soy enfermera, aunque dejare mi profesión pero apoyare a Albert en las fundaciones.

—Respetare tu decisión, Harold es un buen hombre, al igual que William, él te ama basta con verlo como te sigue con la mirada, el anillo que te dio es precioso. Vamos nos esperan para cenar.

La amplia puerta de madera de la biblioteca se abría, Harold y Albert fijaron su vista en ella, se notaban que habían llorado, Candy les sonrió.

Después de servida la cena, donde Candy les platicaba del hogar de Pony donde fue criada, todos querían conocer el lugar. Ahora fue el turno de encerrarse en la biblioteca de los tres caballeros, mientras los gemelos custodiaban a Candy, uno a cada lado.

—William, me ha dicho mi hija que piensan casarse pronto.

—Así es Jared, en unos tres meses no más…

—Quiero que la boda sea aquí en New York, puesto que aquí nació, ¿Cómo fue a parar al hogar de Pony?, eso nunca lo sabremos. Hable con ella, voy arreglar los papeles para darle mi apellido, todo quedara bajo resguardo, Harold se encargara de que lo menos que se pueda saber de mi hija es mejor, lo que ella paso, estoy preocupado también por su seguridad, le hice la invitación de que se viniera a vivir conmigo —ese comentario tenso tanto a Albert como a Harold— vaya no pensé que se pusieran así a la defensiva los dos, se cuánto la quieren, uno como hermano y el otro como pareja, tranquilos ella dijo que no. Lo correcto es que viva con Harold mientras se llega la fecha del enlace.

—Jared, Candy y yo hemos estado viviendo juntos, no pienso separarme de ella, ambos somos adultos, después del atentado donde salió herida, ella ha tenido pesadillas, yo solo quiero que esté tranquila. Pero si ella decide vivir con Harold o contigo mientras nos casamos respetare su decisión. —respondió Albert con un dolor en su corazón.

—No esperaba menos de ti Andrew —dijo Jared— hay que decirles a las damas que solo tienen tres meses para los preparativos. Conociendo a mi esposa en una semana tendrían todo listo.

—Y mi tía Elroy no se queda atrás, —respondió Albert provocando las carcajadas de los tres caballeros.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha de la boda, Candy se quedaría unos días con Harold y después se iría con Albert, con la promesa de visitar y salir con sus hermanos Jared y Jacob.

Candy se despertaba de golpe en su habitación, tomo un vaso de agua, camino a la ventana y se sentó meciéndose, la seguridad que vigilaba el edificio, se dio cuenta.

—Señor —dijo el guardia a Horold

—Sí, dime Abraham —contesto Harold soñoliento

—Algo pasa con su hermana en su habitación. —Harold salió disparado a la habitación de Candy, abriendo con cautela, la vio sentada cerca de ventana, con la cabeza metida en sus piernas. Le partió el corazón verla en ese estado vulnerable.

—¡Candy! —la nombro arrodillándose para abrazarla

—¡Harold! ¿Qué haces despierto? —le preguntó Candy sorprendida

—Quise asegurarme que estabas bien —le mintió para no delatar que la habían visto desde fuera.

—Estoy bien, lamento haberte despertado —le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Bien te preparare un té y el lunes sin falta vamos a la agencia con la psicóloga.

Harold se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la cocina, mientras le marcaba a William,

—Sí, Harold —contesto Albert inmediatamente.

—William, Candy te necesita, tuvo otra pesadilla —respondió Harold preocupado

Albert estaba vestido todavía después de la visita con Maxwell y tener que dejar a Candy con su hermano, él se había encerrado en la biblioteca, la extrañaba pero quería darle su espacio, ella debía estar con su familia, no quería verse egoísta, salió aprisa dejando una nota para su tía.

—Esperas a alguien —le pregunto Candy a su hermano mientras daba un sorbo al té.

—Voy a ver, mientras tomate el té. —le dijo Harold caminado a prisa, conociendo a Andrew era capaz de echar la puerta abajo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Albert, ante la mirada de escrutinio que le hizo Harold, viéndolo todavía con el traje puesto.

—Tampoco podías dormir tú, —le respondió Harold

—Ella es mi vida Harold —le contesto con una sonrisa

—Pasa está en la habitación, por ese pasillo, puedes quedarte me sentiré más tranquilo, pero el lunes la llevare a la agencia con la psicóloga ya se lo comente.

—Está bien, yo la acompañare, que descanses.

—Igualmente, solo no hagan mucho ruido —le respondió Harold con una media sonrisa.

Albert no quiso aclararle que no había pasado nada con su hermana todavía, prefirió callar.

Abrió despacio la puerta, Candy estaba todavía sentada en la ventana, con la taza de té en las manos.

—¿Quién era Harold? —preguntó Candy sin voltear, pero le llego un sutil aroma que ella conocía perfectamente y volteo, levantándose a prisa.

—¡Candy!, —le dijo Albert abrazándola fuerte— Harold me llamo y aquí estoy, ¿otra pesadilla?

—No tanto como pesadilla, soñé que caía a un abismo y no podía respirar, me desperté de golpe.

A la mente de Albert vinieron las imágenes de Candy en el quirófano, cuando empezó a toser y expulsar sangre.

—Vamos a descansar

—Albert, pero tú sigues con la misma ropa —le dijo Candy

—Bueno yo tampoco podía dormir, cuando Harold me hablo, salí corriendo, hemos dormido juntos varias veces, pero esta vez, me quitare el traje.

Albert se quitó el traje ante la mirada de Candy, la habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo que Albert no vio el sonrojo de Candy, se acostó abrazándola.

—La verdad estaba planeando en venir a raptarte, —le dijo besando sus labios.

—Yo también te extrañaba, llegaste ayer, y no hemos estado solos.

—Quieres contarme, ¿cómo te sentiste con la familia de tu padre? —le pregunto subiendo a Candy a su pecho, ella se recargo suspirando.

—La verdad me sentí extraña, cómo que estaba fuera de lugar, por momentos me sentí observada por Bárbara, tanto Harold como mi padre dicen que soy el vivo retrato de mi madre, tal vez con el tiempo sienta esa unión familiar, ya vez que él dijo que quiere pagar la boda, es un abogado exitoso, pero no quisiera que gastara tanto.

—Eso déjamelo a mí quieres, —Candy alzo su rostro para mirarlo de frente— todo estará cuidadosamente planeado, con Harold como agente el lugar será blindado, no te preocupes, les daremos gusto a las familias, ¿qué pasa pequeña?, ¿qué te atormenta?

—Bueno, estoy en una disyuntiva —le contesto Candy mirándolo, mientras Albert le acariciaba su cabello.

—Cuéntame tal vez pueda ayudarte —le dijo Albert con esa sonrisa que la había enamorado.

—¿Quién me entregara en la iglesia? —Albert le sonrió

—Sé que quieres a Tom, como un verdadero hermano, luego nos enteramos de Harold y tu padre. Puedes llegar con Tom a la iglesia, él te entregara a tu padre, a la mitad del camino estará Harold para entregarte a mí, ¿cómo vez?, es lo que se me ocurre, o tu padre estaría al final, eso lo decides tú.

Candy le dedico una amplia sonrisa, y lo lleno de besos en la cara, gesto que adoro Albert apretándola más a él para apoderarse de sus labios. Él tenía que controlarse no quería hacerla suya en casa de su cuñado, aunque le haya dicho que no hicieran tanto ruido.

New York

Prisión

Yurik era llevado de su celda al área de visitas, las esposas en las manos y los pies, hacían lento su caminar, el ruido que hacían las cadenas era lo que se escuchaba en el silencioso pasillo. El celador abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar sin quitarle las esposas.

—¡Ekaterina! —Dijo un sorprendido Yurik— este no es un lugar para ti

—Lo sé, Yurik, hace tiempo que tú y yo no nos vemos, desde que firme el divorcio, no estaría aquí viéndote la cara, si mi hijo Oleg estuviera vivo, vivo Yurik… Tú lo mataste nadie más, muchas veces te implore que me dejaras a mi hijo, era lo único bueno que había salido de esta relación, me arrodille para que no me lo quitaras —gritó Ekaterina— pero no te importo verme humillada, tus secuaces me sacaron arrastrándome y me aventaron desde la escalera, nunca dejaste que lo viera, lo encerraste en ese internado, le dijiste que estaba muerta, cómo pudiste mentirle, me amenazaste para que no me acercara… después de no verlo por tanto tiempo, abrazarlo, tuve que viajar a Francia para reconocer su cuerpo… en esa plancha helada, estaba mi hijo muertoooo, Yurik, te odio y maldigo el día que te cruzaste en mi camino, yo no fui la que falle en nuestra relación, fuiste tú con tus excesos, debí dejarte cuando me embarace y me entere del negocio turbio de tu padre, pero él me amenazo con hacerle daño a mi familia, —le dijo Ekaterina Kovalev señalándolo con el dedo— la satisfacción que me queda es que te pudrirás en estas paredes y para tu información estoy cooperando con las autoridades, si vas a mandar a alguien a matarme me tiene sin cuidado, estoy muerta en vida Yurik desde que mi hijo fue arrebatado de mis brazos, nunca debiste dejar que nuestro hijo se metiera a la organización. Deja en paz a esa pobre muchacha que corrió con la suerte de salir de tus garras. Hasta nunca. —Dijo Ekaterina saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—Ekaterina, sé que no volveremos a vernos, te pido perdón —le grito Yurik cayendo de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con sus manos, el celador dejo que llorara.

Oficinas Centrales de Investigación

Candy llegaba acompañada de Albert, para su cita con la psicóloga de la agencia, Harold había tenido que viajar Francia. Los hicieron pasar a la oficina de su hermano, ahí estaban la imagen de su madre y de ella, el primer retrato que vio de la rubia y después pidió que le agregaran las pecas.

Candy sostuvo las dos imágenes en sus manos, con su dedo tocaba la imagen de ella, cuando escucho una voz en la puerta.

—Ese fue el dibujo que pidió el agente Smith que le agregarán las pecas, estamos sorprendidos con el resultado, verla en persona todavía no podemos creerlo, él por años mandaba hacer dibujos y los buscábamos en nuestra base de datos. Aquí en la agencia todos sabíamos que él buscaba a su hermana pequeña. —le dijo Vicky la secretaria.

—Gracias —fue lo que alcanzo a decir Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si me acompaña, la llevare con la psicóloga, el señor puede esperar aquí.

—Hola Candy, adelante soy Harper, el agente Smith me puso al tanto, no me veas como una especialista, sino como una amiga, déjame decirte que eres una persona fuerte, en eso te pareces al agente —le dijo la psicóloga para romper el hielo porque notaba tensa a Candy— bien, las pesadillas que tan recurrentes son y qué es lo que sueñas.

—Empecé a tener pesadillas cuando me dispararon por segunda vez y quede herida, la mirada fría de la persona que me dispara, otra pesadilla es que caigo en un abismo y no puedo respirar, hace una semana que llegue a New York y no había soñado, salvo el sábado, ya no son tan recurrentes. No tengo temor de salir, me siento segura andando con mi novio y mi hermano.

—Estaríamos hablando de un trastorno por estrés postraumático, también conocido como TEPT, en tu caso vuelvo a repetir eres una persona fuerte, por todo lo que has pasado era para que estuvieras en terapia desde el mismo momento que pasaron los hechos, no a todas las personas les afecta de la misma manera, en tu caso las pesadillas ya no son recurrentes eso es bueno, no necesitaras estar medicada, no recomiendo viajar a Kenia por los hechos que están recientes, si tienes otra pesadilla, y deseas hablarlo me llamas, pero estoy casi segura que no será necesario, te dejo mi teléfono directo y celular y con toda confianza me llamas. Le pasare el informe al agente Smith.

Candy se despidió y salió de la agencia abrazada de Albert, Candy lo llevaría al restaurante donde había trabajado su madre. Se convertiría en uno de sus lugares favoritos "The corner", era un pequeño restaurante acogedor, decorado con madera, pequeñas lámparas que hacían el ambiente tenue, afuera el área para fumadores, las mesas de madera con sombrillas en medio, rodeados por pequeñas macetas de diferentes plantas de colores, le daban ese toque familiar.

—Es un lugar agradable, cariño, —dijo Albert observando a su alrededor.

El mesero se acercó conoció a Candy de inmediato, le sonrió.

—Bienvenida señorita, Candy, caballero

—Gracias, Sam, este será uno de mis lugares favoritos —le respondió Candy

—Te encargo una botella de vino, Sam, el mejor —dijo Albert

—Claro señor, —respondió Sam

Mientras Albert y Candy degustaban su deliciosa comida, en la cocina se llevaba una acalorada conversación, dos amigas de su madre que trabajaron casi al mismo tiempo con Elina, querían hablar con ella, la otra la decía que no, iba contra las reglas del restaurante interrumpir a los comensales.

—Triny, yo me presentare es igual a Elina, la vez pasada que vino con su hermano, era mi día de descanso, el joven Harold siempre ha venido a comer, siente que así está cerca de su madre

—Pero Cami, no ves con quien está comiendo, es el multimillonario William Andrew, el soltero más codiciado de la socialité, y si miras mejor veras que esos mastodontes son sus guardaespaldas, no podrás acercarte ni un metro, cuando te tiraran al suelo.

—Creo que exageras mujer, le mandare una pequeña nota con Sam y asunto arreglado, ¿qué apuestas? —dijo Triny dispuesta a ganar

—Mi barra de chocolate —contestó Cami— sabes que es mi delirio el chocolate.

—Acepto —respondió Triny

Albert pide la cuenta, dejando una muy buena propina, Sam aprovecha para darle la nota a Candy, ella la desdobla y sonríe.

—¿Qué dice la nota, mi amor?

Candy sabiendo que su novio es celoso, se la entrega con una sonrisa y diciéndole a Sam que acepta.

—Entonces vamos, con Triny y Cami, —le dice Albert dándole la mano.

En la cocina era un alboroto, Triny y Cami se abrazaban, el gerente iba a reprenderlas cuando escucho la voz de Albert.

—Hola, Triny y Cami, ella es mi novia Candy la hermana de Harold —dijo Albert con esa sonrisa que paraliza el corazón.

—Tienes los mismos gestos de tu madre, nosotros trabajamos aquí cuando ella era la nueva, una mujer muy dulce y amable, muy querida por todo el personal —comento Triny con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estoy encantada de conocerlas señoras, —les respondió Candy abrazándolas.

Candy se despidió de las amigas de su madre, prometiendo regresar, Albert la llevo al a caminar al puente de Brooklyn. Donde se tomaron varias fotos.

—Sube a mi espalda, cariño, ahora sí sin pena, que ya eres mi novia —le dijo Albert a Candy haciéndole un guiño y en susurro atrayendo hacia él— ahora si podré tocarte las pompis.

—¡Albert! Ja, ja, ja

Albert cargo a Candy riéndose los pies de Candy quedaron en el aire, mientras Albert la seguía cargando para besarla.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Las personas que me leen en silencio, mil gracias!_

_El siguiente capitulo sera el final de esta historia. _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

_Querida madre_

_He dudado muchas veces en escribirte esta carta, tomaba la pluma, y terminaba haciendo bola la hoja de papel, que el cesto se llenaba rápido._

_Sabemos que estas bien de salud, y que te has integrado con las mujeres de la cárcel, me duele escribir esta palabra, sin que venga a mi mente, por qué estas allí. Formaste un grupo de yoga y recomiendas a las presidiarias leer tal o cual libro, eso le dijeron a nuestro padre, eso es bueno madre que mantengas tu mente ocupada. Nosotros estamos bien, papá consiguió trabajo de gerente de una cadena de hoteles, Neal regreso a la universidad le faltan dos años para terminar, pero adelantara materias en verano e invierno para disminuir la carga, él quiere trabajar, inclusive pedir un crédito al banco para continuar sus estudios, pero papá y yo no se lo permitimos, yo estoy trabajando en una firma de ropa francesa, de algo sirvió que me gustara vestir a la moda y saber francés, me pagan muy bien, pronto viajare a Francia para ver las prendas de primavera-verano, hace unos días vino tía Elroy, nos ofreció su ayuda económica, Neal y yo la rechazamos amablemente, sabemos que en el pasado fuimos malcriados y no nos importaba más que nuestros lujos, sin saber de dónde salía el dinero, por ti no pregunto tía Elroy, esta demás decir que sigue dolida contigo, así que no hicimos preguntas al respecto._

_Neal está dolido todavía contigo así que no esperes una carta de él, tal vez cuando pasé más tiempo no lo sé, se atreva a escribirte o llamarte. No sé cuándo vuelva a escribirte madre pero adjunto la dirección y siéntete en plena confianza de hacerlo, padre sabe que te escribí y Neal también. _

_Tu hija _

_Eliza_

—Mis niños, cuanto han cambiado, me alegra saber que están bien, es mejor así…

Sara besaba la carta que le había enviado su hija, la doblo con cariño y la guardo en el sobre, la puso en la pequeña repisa que tenía y salió de su celda era la hora de su clase de Yoga, las reclusas ya la esperaban.

El gran acontecimiento se acercaba, Candy se sentía nerviosa, había ido a la última prueba del vestido, acompañada de la tía Elroy, Rose, Paty, Annie y Bárbara. Annie y Paty habían llegado hace dos meses, estaban entrando a los siete meses de gestación iba hacer imposible que pudieran volar, la señora Elroy no se los permitiría aunque fuera en vuelo privado.

El diseño del vestido escote barco y mangas largas, el cabello recogido y un maquillaje sobrio que realzaba sus facciones naturales, una tiara con diamantes que adornó con un largo velo, se veía espectacular. En la recepción usaría otro vestido un look más moderno.

—Candy, te ves preciosa, deslumbrante —fue el comentario de Ross, desde que la vio bajar de la camioneta y el ver el rostro de su hermano, se lo dijo todo era la mujer que llevaría al altar.

Las demás damas también, quedaron encantadas con lo que veían, la boda se realizaría al mediodía en la catedral de San Patricio, desde un día antes cerrarían las avenidas todo se había manejado con discreción, Harold había sido el encargado de toda la logística de la seguridad de su hermana y su cuñado.

Cena dos días antes de la boda

Eran las siete de la noche y los automóviles de lujo llegaban a la residencia Maxwell, Jared había organizado una cena para los familiares tanto de los Andrew como de los Maxwell que venían de Europa y del interior del país. Así como de amigos cercanos.

Albert y Candy fueron los últimos en llegar, ella había escogido un vestido en dorado, resaltando su figura, cuello de barco era su favorito.

Jared y su esposa los recibieron posaron para las fotos. La señorita Pony, la hermana María y Tom estaban acompañados por los Cornwell, la señora Elroy, los Brown, George y Harold los esperaban adentro.

—Bienvenidos, hija, William, ¿nerviosos? —les pregunto dándole un beso a su hija.

—Algo padre, —le respondió Candy con esa sonrisa que le hacía recordar a su querida Elina.

Después de saludar a todos los invitados entre familiares y amigos, se sirvió la cena acompañada de vinos y bebidas al gusto, el delicioso postre que no podía faltar. Candy estaba nerviosa que solo pico la cena, después de la cena Candy fue abordada por las damas.

George se acercó a William con un Whiski, sabia hacia donde se dirigía esa mirada de su amigo.

—William, ¿quién lo diría que en unas horas estarás felizmente casado?, pero no quisiera estar en tu pellejo amigo, con un papá abogado y un hermano agente federal. —le dijo George dando una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ja, ja, ja, mi buen amigo no me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy, —le respondió Albert con una amplia sonrisa— Es la mujer de mi vida, que muchas veces tengo que mirarla y perderme en el color de sus ojos para saber que es real y no estoy soñando.

—¿Y qué hay de los celos? —le preguntó George con una sonrisa, al ver que Candy estaba rodeada de primos, los gemelos y Harold.

—Esos mí querido amigo allí están, no puedo negarlo, es una mujer hermosa pero más por dentro, y el que la está mirando con la copa de vino, no sé si es pariente o un amigo de Jared, pero su mirada no me gusta nada. Harold ya se dio cuenta, espero que haga algo sino iré yo.

—Vamos William será un pariente, —le contesto

—Eso espero George, ¿y tú cuando le darás el anillo a Evelyn?

—Así estamos bien, después de su divorcio, ella no ha querido volver a casarse y yo la respeto, vivimos el momento, la vez que estuve presionando para casarnos, me pidió que nos diéramos un descanso y ese descanso duro seis meses, después volvimos y te repito así somos felices, ella en su departamento yo en el mío. Hoy no pudo estar aquí pero mañana llega.

—Voy a rescatar a mi novia, no quiero que se desvele, mañana no podré verla, me lo tiene prohibido mi hermana y mi tía, hay que seguir las tradiciones.

Comentario que provocó la risa de George, y Tom que se había unido a la plática.

—Señor Johnson, cuando guste pasar unas vacaciones para respirar aire limpio, esta cordialmente invitado en el hogar de Pony, y en el rancho Stevenson allí trabajo, el señor Stevenson me quiere como aún hijo, estoy muy agradecido con usted y Harold por ayudar a mi hermana, si ella me hubiese dicho que ya no trabajaría en el hospital, yo hubiera ido por ella.

George admiraba a Tom, por preocuparse por Candy, ambos fueron educados por unas buenas personas, mejor que las verdaderas madres en algunos casos, con valores bien fundamentados.

—Te tomare la palabra, a Evelyn le encantara ese lugar —le respondió George dando un sorbo a su whisky.

Albert llegaba con Candy, raptándola y alejándose de los invitados, la llevo a la biblioteca, mirando a su amigo George que entendió con la mirada lo que Albert quiso decirle.

—Mi amor, no pensé que Jared tuviera tantos parientes —le dijo Albert besándola con desesperación, se separaron para tomar aire, y volvieron a besarse una vez, otra vez hasta que sus labios quedaron adoloridos. Después la abrazo contra su pecho Candy escuchaba el corazón acelerado de Albert, mientras él le daba pequeños besos en su cabellera— Mañana no te veré, mi amor, mi tía y mi hermana me lo tiene prohibido, voy aprovechar estos minutos para llenarme de tus besos.

—Tenemos la cita en el spa desde temprano, por lo que hoy no puedo desvelarme —le respondió Candy abrazada.

Llego el gran día para Candy y Albert, ella se había quedado en casa de su padre para salir vestida de blanco rumbo a la iglesia en compañía de Tom, Jared había aceptado que Harold la entregara en el altar.

La limusina decorada con dos corazones en el cofre en color plata, llegaba a la residencia Maxwell por Candy y Tom. Tom estaba feliz de llevar a su hermana a la iglesia.

—Pensé que este día nunca llegaría, que alguien se fijara en mi hermana revoltosa —le dijo Tom haciéndola reír.

—¡Tom!

—Más le vale a Andrew tratarte bien, porque si no se las verá conmigo —Tom le enseño el puño a Candy.

La limusina hacia su recorrido rumbo a la catedral de San Patricio, los invitados y la familia esperaban por la novia.

—Nervioso William, —le pregunto George a su amigo William.

—George uno no se casa todos los días —le respondió con una sonrisa— y si estoy nervioso, sé que viene custodiada, así que no podrá escapar de mí.

—Ja, ja, ja te aseguraste de ello, hombre precavido…

—Vale por dos —respondieron al mismo tiempo

Harold recibía por el auricular que la novia estaba a cinco minutos de llegar sin contratiempos.

—William, Candy ya está dando la vuelta, —le dijo Harold a Albert para que ocupara su lugar dentro de la iglesia, los niños del hogar de Pony se formaban en línea, las niñas llevaban pétalos de rosas en sus canastas.

La limusina se estacionaba frente a la catedral, los guardaespaldas encubiertos vestidos de esmoquin negro se acercaban a la limusina extendiendo sombrillas blancas evitando que algún curioso tomara una foto.

Se abría la puerta bajando Tom y extendiendo su mano a Candy, al ver que le temblaba la mano a su hermana se la apretó sonriéndole.

En la entrada de la catedral esperaba Jared, desde que había visto la limusina llegar, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas a punto de desbordase, hacía poco se había enterado que tenía una hija y era de la mujer que no había podido olvidar y que jamás volvería a ver, tal vez en otra vida, aunque le hubiese encantado verla para pedirle perdón por decirle que eligiera entre él y su hijo.

Tom se despedía de su hermana con un beso, los niños del hogar avanzaban por la alfombra roja aventado pétalos. Jared recibía a su hija sonriente.

—Apenas me entero que tengo una hija y tengo que entregarla en el altar —dijo Jared con la voz quebrada.

—Papá no llores —le respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Jared avanzaba con su hija, la música de fondo se escuchaba, los invitados estaban de pie.

Harold recibía a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa, aunque le hizo pasar dos o tres corajes a su cuñado, en el fondo sabía que era un buen hombre.

Albert de pie en el altar veía el caminar de la que sería su esposa en unos minutos, recordaba cuando la conoció.

«—¿Cómo sé que no es un psicópata?

—Tengo cara de ser un psicópata —te respondí algo molesto, mi amor, pero después mencionaste que te gustaba mi sonrisa…

Tus ojos verdes brillantes me cautivaron, tu cabellera rubia alborotada, y tu ropa sucia te daban ese aspecto salvaje, tu sonrisa me cautivo también»

Candy le sonreía atreves del velo, su hermano recordaba a su madre y como se lo prometió cuidaría de ella.

Albert tomaba la mano de Candy depositando un beso y alzando el velo, tomados de la mano escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote, se buscaban con la mirada, Candy le apretaba la mano, él volteaba a verla con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Después de intercambiar los anillos ambos se relajaron, cuando el sacerdote dijo puedes besar a la novia, Albert se giró mirándola tiernamente y acercándose a sus labios.

Jared y Harold tenían lágrimas en los ojos a punto de desbordarse, Ross y la tía Elroy sacaban su pañuelo, ver casado a William después de que rehuyó de los compromisos que su tía le concertara, pensó que no lo vería en al altar con su esposa.

Los novios salieron tomados de la mano con esa sonrisa cómplice, subieron al auto de Albert, les darían tiempo de llegar a los invitados a la recepción, Candy se cambiara por otro vestido sencillo quitándose el velo, dejando la tiara sujeta a su cabello.

—Tengo que aprovechar antes de que te retoquen el maquillaje —dijo Albert apoderándose de sus labios de su esposa— estas hermosa mi amor, quisiera raptarte ahora mismo.

—¡Albert!

—Dime —le respondió Albert sin dejar de besarla.

—Tengo que cambiarme —le dijo Candy con sus labios hinchados por los besos

—Lo sé, los chicos están tapando con las sombrillas, vamos para que te cambies, no creo aguantarme por más tiempo. —le contestó Albert haciendo un guiño y poniendo roja a su esposa.

El salón esperaba por los novios, los invitados se vieron rodeados por ramos de rosas en el centro de la mesa. Candy con la ayuda de Sophia y el maquillista se había cambiado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Albert esperaba por ella afuera de la habitación.

Su segundo vestido menos formal en color blanco con cuello halter en vuelta y sin mangas, largo con cola de sirena fluida, la caída del vestido le sentaba perfectamente, le daba ese toque elegante al caminar, su maquillaje sencillo y discreto.

Albert se cambió por un esmoquin negro hecho a su medida que lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

Entraron tomados de la mano al salón los invitados le aplaudían de pie su llegada, Albert guió a su esposa al centro de la pista. Pegando a su cuerpo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Cierra los ojos mi amor —le dijo Albert sin dejar de moverse, de repente las luces se apagaron y se escucharon las exclamaciones de los invitados, ¡Oh, hermoso! ¡Qué detalle!

—Ya puedes abrirlos mi amor

Candy miro a su alrededor parecía que se habían transportado al bosque o a un jardín lleno de vegetación, pero no, seguía en la pista del salón, solo que el ambiente había cambiado a uno de cielo estrellado, inmediatamente encontró la Polaris y sonrió maravillada con la escenografía, Albert la alzo girando con ella, los dos sonrientes.

—Mi amor, ¡esto es hermoso! —le dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—Mi sobrino Stear fue el encargado de la escenografía le di la idea y este es el resultado —le respondió.

—Pareciera que estamos afuera, al aire libre, una noche romántica a la luz de las estrellas, afuera es de día y aquí dentro cayó la noche.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le pregunto Albert

—¿Qué si me ha gustado?, ¡me ha encantado!, mi amor.

—También podemos tener este efecto en nuestra recamara principal —le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño.

Candy y Albert seguían bailando con su escenario estrellado, termino la música y se encendieron las luces para dar paso al siguiente baile, Candy bailó con su padre, Tom, Vincent, George, Harold, los sobrinos de Albert. La comida era servida, los invitados degustaban los platillos acompañados de un buen vino. Después de convivir con sus invitados, los novios se despedían.

Albert había reservado la suite presidencial en el hotel Ritz al día siguiente partirían a Hawái para continuar con su luna de miel. Anochecía cuando Albert y Candy llegaban al hotel acompañados de su seguridad.

El la cargo inmediatamente al bajarse del automóvil para dirigirse al elevador, los dos sonrientes. Albert abrió la puerta con Candy en sus brazos.

—¡Es hermosa! —expresó Candy

—¿Te ha gustado? —Le preguntó Albert poniéndola en el suelo y girándola para besarla— voy besarte como se debe ya me estaba cansado de rozar tus labios.

Después de besar a Candy y apretarla a su cuerpo, se separó despacio y mirándola con esos ojos azul cielo, que Candy vio más intensos por el deseo, su cuerpo había reaccionado a esos besos húmedos.

—Podemos esperar, mi amor, no quiero que te sientas presionada —le dijo Albert con su voz ronca por el deseo que también estaba sintiendo, la había deseado prácticamente desde que la conoció. Si la deseaba la había respetado.

—Yo también te deseo —le respondió Candy con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—El baño está preparado para ti, tomate tú tiempo, yo me daré una ducha en el otro baño, ¿quieres que te ayude con el vestido?

—Yo puedo quitármelo —le contesto Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy se quitó sus prendas, Rose le había dicho que le había dejado su regalo en el baño, se quitó el vestido y se dirigió al baño, el agua de la tina estaba tibia, como si acabaran de prepararla minutos antes de su llegada. Vio colgado el regalo de Rose y se sonrojo más con el baby dolls blanco transparente, se metió a la tina, el agua relajo sus músculos, Rose y Bárbara habían hablado con ella y le dieron unos consejos para su noche de bodas.

Candy se ponía el regalo de Rose, soltando su cabellera rubia, los dos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo, Albert salía de la otra habitación con el pantalón del pijama de seda, quedando maravillado con la imagen que tenia de su esposa ambos caminaron despacio.

—Eres muy hermosa, mi amor, —le dijo Albert acercándola a él para besarla.

Albert le acariciaba la espalda y los glúteos despacio y sin prisa, no quería asustarla, la apretaba a su pecho, beso su cuello.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento —susurro Albert con su voz ronca

Cargo a Candy para depositarla en la cama, se quedó admirándola unos segundos, ella le extendió la mano, él le sonrió.

La luz tenue daba ese toque romántico, Albert besaba su cuello, su boca, beso sus pechos a través de la suave tela, provocando un gemido de Candy, volvió a buscar sus labios. Le quito la prenda que lo separaba para sentir su piel.

—¡Albeert!

—Quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, mi amor, tienes unos pechos preciosos. —le respondió Albert extasiado mientras besaba uno de sus pechos, poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con ese lunar que le había parecido sexy, lo beso, le dio un pequeño mordisco, con sus dedos busco esa parte íntima, sintiendo que su esposa cerraba las piernas—. No debes sentir pena mi cielo, ahora somos marido y mujer, quiero que lo disfrutes.

Cuando sintió que Albert le besaba esa parte íntima, Candy se arqueo siguiendo sus instintos quería sentir más de esa caricia húmeda, que su esposo le daba, abrió más las piernas y se aferró a las sabanas, Albert con cuidado y sin dejar de acariciar a su esposa le quito la última prenda, él se quitó el pantalón y se acomodó, quería sentirla, poco a poco fue entrando en su intimidad, el gemido de Candy le indico que estaba lista, busco sus labios, el hizo un sonido gutural, empezó la danza del vaivén, su esposa instintivamente le exigía que acelerara sus movimientos, a lo que le gustoso accedió llegando los dos juntos al cielo. Él se quedó un rato sobre su esposa besando su cuello, diciendo palabras de amor, ambos estaban sudorosos.

—Te deseaba tanto, mi amor, no sabes las veces que tuve que aguantarme para no hacerte mía antes de casarnos. —le dijo Albert mientras sus latidos se calmaban poco a poco.

Con cuidado se hizo a un lado, poniendo a su esposa encima de él y jalando la sabana para taparla.

—Fue hermoso, mi amor, —le dijo Candy mirando a los ojos y besándolo a lo que gustoso recibió el beso de su esposa, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus glúteos apretándolos hacia él.

Candy se recargo en su pecho, haciéndole círculos, Albert le besaba su cabellera rubia, se dio cuenta que Candy se estaba quedando dormida, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

El primero en despertar fue Albert se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa y preparo el baño, despertó a Candy con unos besos en toda su rostro.

—Buenos días, esposa mía, el baño está listo —dijo Albert cargando a Candy y con cuidado la puso en la bañera.

—Albert, ¿no me has dicho a dónde iremos?

—Iremos una semana a Hawái, pero antes quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo.

El sonido del oleaje y las aves volando, una pequeña embarcación a la distancia se vislumbraba, Albert y Candy caminaban tomados de la mano, ella se había puesto un bikini blanco acompañado de un sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol, Albert llevaba su traje de baño y su tabla de surf.

—De aquí te veré, mi amor —dijo Candy poniendo una toalla en la arena, sentándose, Albert miro con discreción atrás de Candy, la seguridad se mantenía cerca de su esposa, sin que ella se diera cuenta, podían pasar como unos turistas más.

—¿Estas segura cariño?, si te cansa puedes ir a unas de las tumbonas, puedes pedir una bebida.

—Pediré una piña colada sin alcohol —Albert hizo un ademan y llego un camarero a tomar el pedido— anda quiero verte surfear, no te preocupes.

Albert había pedido a la seguridad que fuera discreta, que su esposa no los notara, quería verla relaja y tranquila.

Albert se adentró con su tabla, la brisa del mar agitaba el cabello de Candy, estaba embelesada viendo su cuerpo con su traje entallado, le marcaba su cuerpo tonificado, aplaudió las acrobacias que hacia su esposo, ella sabía que él disfrutaba del surf, cuando los agentes federales le preguntaron a donde se dirigía él había mencionado a Hawái, por eso se había empeñado en que quería verlo haciendo acrobacias.

Albert se acercó deslizándose con su tabla a la orilla, chorreando agua y se tumbó frente a su esposa dejándola bajo su cuerpo húmedo, besándola.

—Te ves tan hermosa, —le susurró al oído— veía como te quedaban mirando y sentía celos.

—Mi príncipe yo solo tengo ojos para ti, —le respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—Señorita, la llevare al agua —Albert cargo a Candy entre risas, ella le besaba el cuello para distraerlo.

Después de darse un chapuzón, Albert llevo a Candy al campamento Oahu, navegarían con una balsa, Candy iba sentada y Albert de pie remando, a su lado la inmensa vegetación los acompañaba, las hojas de los árboles tocaban el agua, después Albert se sentó y Candy tomo el remo, Albert le aventaba pequeñas gotas de agua a su esposa para distraerla.

—Mi amor vas hacer que pierda el equilibrio, ¡es hermoso este lugar!

—Sabía que te encantaría, es relajante, disfruto mucho estar rodeado de la naturaleza.

Caía la tarde de su último día en ese lugar paradisíaco, se bañaron, hicieron el amor, mientras llegaba la cena a la habitación, se besaban, se acariciaban, al día siguiente partirían al siguiente destino.

—¡Lista para nuestra siguiente parada! —le pregunto Albert besando sus labios.

—Por supuesto, mira que nuestras aventuras han sido de adrenalina pura.

Tomados de la mano y vestidos con ropa cómoda para el senderismo caminaban por los caminos del Gran Cañón, Candy se cansó y Albert la subió a su espalda recordando cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

—Mi amor, cuando te cargue así la primera vez, sentí que ibas nerviosa —le pregunto Albert apresurando el paso, quería llegar a la cabaña qué tenía alquilada, cerca de la cascada Huvasu.

—Bueno si, era algo íntimo y apenas nos acabamos de conocer —le dijo Candy mordiendo su oreja.

—Mmm, esposa mía, vas a provocar que te tumbe aquí en la hierba, mira allí esta cabaña, y está anocheciendo.

—Albert, ¿hay más cabañas cerca?

—No tan cerca pero alquile todas, para tener privacidad, solos tu y yo con la luna, el sol, las estrellas y las constelaciones. —le respondió Albert bajándola despacio besándola.

—Me encanta, mi amor

La cabaña rustica, contaba con una amplia habitación, una cocina pequeña, una sala de estar, pequeñas lámparas, una chimenea, la nevera tenía lo necesario para empezar a cocinar.

—Me encanta, me recuerda Hogar de Pony.

Albert la cargo y volvió a besarla, la dejo que recorriera el pequeño lugar y fue a preparar el baño, se desvistió, salió del baño en busca de su esposa.

—¡Albert! —dijo Candy sonrojada.

—Mi cielo, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya —Albert se acercó a su esposa y la cargo

Con cuidado metió a su esposa a la bañera, Candy se puso frente a él, verlo sin ropa, su cuerpo había reaccionado, ella busco sus labios, él la apretó a su pecho, dejo que ella se acomodara en su parte intima, cuando la sintió emitió un gemido besándola con desesperación. El movimiento de las caderas de su esposa, sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, echó su cabeza hacia atrás sabía que su esposa estaba por llegar al clímax, el gemido de su esposa fue callado por un beso desesperado de su esposo.

—Me encanta que seas apasionada, mi amor. —le dijo Albert con su voz ronca

Se terminaron de bañar y juntos prepararon la cena, se sentaron frente a la pequeña chimenea acompañados de una copa de vino.

Albert se levantó con cuidado era de medianoche, con cuidado levanto una pequeña ventana del techo de cabaña, miro a su esposa desnuda y se puso encima de ella, besando sus pechos, Candy al sentirlo le respondió de inmediato acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

Albert iba dejando un camino de besos húmedos y al mismo tiempo pasaba sus dedos como si fuera trazando unas líneas. Hasta llegar al lunar de media luna de su esposa.

—Estoy trazando mi constelación —le dijo Albert buscando sus labios, los ojos de Candy todavía estaban cerrados y eso lo enterneció— abres los ojos mi amor

Candy los abrió sonriéndole, embelesada con el azul de sus ojos.

—¿Así que estas marcando tu constelación? —le respondió Candy alborotando su cabellera rubia

—Si —le contesto Albert con una sonrisa— ese lunar tuyo desde que lo vi se me hizo muy sexy y si miras arriba

Candy al mirar arriba vio el cielo estrellado trato de levantarse pero Albert no se lo permitió, pareciera que estuvieran afuera a luz de luna y de las estrellas.

—Albert es hermoso, ¿sabías que tenían esa ventana?

—No, la mande que la hicieran solo para mi esposa que le gusta contemplar a la polaris.

Albert seguía abrazando a su esposa mientras miraban el cielo estrellado, pero quería hacerle el amor mientras el cielo estrellado los miraba.

«El día que te vi, me dije que mis días de soledad al fin habían terminado»

Después de disfrutar de su estancia en la cabaña, salir a caminar, bañarse en la cascada y hacer el amor teniendo como testigo las estrellas, su luna de miel se vio interrumpida, Annie se encontraba delicada, el alumbramiento se había adelantado, su tía, los Cornwell y los Brown se habían quedado en New York, Archie y Stear se dividían los días uno se iba a Chicago unos días y el otro se quedaba en New York.

Seis años después

—Tío Harold —dijeron las gemelas corriendo a los brazos de su tío que se había puesto de cuclillas para cargarlas, Elina y Emma ambas rubias de ojos azules de cabellera rizada, era el cumpleaños número cuatro de las princesas de la familia Andrew-Maxwell.

La familia Andrew Maxwell habían decido vivir en New York, Albert quería que Candy conviviera con su hermano y su padre, viajaban a Chicago para visitar el Hogar de Pony. Después de su regreso de su luna de miel, el presento a su esposa a la fundación Andrew, las oficinas fueron movidas a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Candy era la presidenta de la Fundación AndMax, como era conocida la pareja de rubios cada se presentaban en lugar y en un evento para recaudar fondos.

—Felicidades mis princesas —les dijo su tío cargándolas y besándolas.

Albert y Candy lo veían feliz. Albert cargaba al pequeño Bill de un año, rubio de ojos verdes y cabello lacio y pequeñas motitas en su nariz

—Hola cuñada —saludo Vivían, esposa de Harold, se habían casado hace dos años en una ceremonia privada y en espera de su bebe. Era una publirrelacionistas se habían conocido en uno de los eventos de la fundación y ahora trabajaba con Candy en AndMax.

—¡Estás hermosa Vivían! —le dijo Candy saludándola de beso

—Hay cuñadita —dijo Vivían suspirando— ayer nos dijeron, al fin se dejó ver, y serás tía de una niña, Harold esta vuelto loco, desde ayer no quiere ni que me de el sol, casi casi hasta quisiera seleccionar el aire que respiro.

—Ja, ja, ja entiéndelo, después de que te hiciste del rogar y el deseaba una niña, dice que son más cariñosas que los niños.

Se acerco Harold a su esposa y hermana, cargando a las gemelas.

—Ya te dio la noticia mi mujer —dijo Harold sonriendo, las gemelas fueron en busca de su primo Anthony, Harold abrazo a su hermana.

—Si, felicidades, estaré encantada de consentir a mi sobrina, y cómo te sientes con tu nuevo puesto, hermanito.

A lo lejos Albert observaba la escena de su esposa, verla con esa sonrisa de felicidad, era todo para él.

—Ser director del FBI es más responsabilidad, Rawson pidió su retiro para descansar y viajar con su esposa, disfrutar a sus nietos, su petición fue acepta por el señor Presidente. —Respondió Harold sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana, detalle que Vivían y Albert ya se habían acostumbrado, la protección y cariño de Harold a su hermana.

Caminaron los tres abrazados para reunirse con Albert y George.

—William quien se iba a imaginar que te vería casado y con tus hijos, tu que eras un trotamundos —dijo George abrazado de Evelyn.

—Y todavía viajo mi buen amigo George, solo que ahora me llevo a mi esposa y a mis hijos, sin ellos no salgo —le respondió Albert buscando con la mirada a su bella esposa de ojos verdes.

Hacían su arribo los Cornwell, Archie después de que estuvo en peligro la vida de su esposa, se quedaron con una hermosa niña, igual a su padre. Stear y Paty tenían dos hijos, un varón idéntico a la madre y la niña idéntica al padre, el mayor de los primos Anthony era el que ponía el orden y los juegos.

—Ya llegaron mis primos —grito Anthony— vengan vamos a los brincolines todos salieron corriendo al escuchar la voz de Anthony. El pequeño Bill al ver la algarabía de sus primos quiso bajarse de los brazos de su padre, pero su padre dijo que no.

Otro automóvil llegaba con la familia Maxwell, Jared era abuelo de tres preciosos niños, sus hijos mayores ya estaban iniciando la vida universitaria.

Mientras los niños se divertían en los juegos los adultos se sentaban a platicar en el jardín, Rose y la señora Elroy habían llegado hace una semana, porque Anthony estaba desesperado por ver a sus primas las gemelas.

Jared cargaba a Bill, los gemelos Jared y Jacob decían que era su trillizo pero en pequeño, en ocasiones un fin de semana se quedaban con sus abuelos, y Candy y Albert disfrutaban esos días en pareja, viajaban a Miami u otro lugar donde pudieran relajarse. Una semana después de la fiesta viajarían a Kenia.

La polvareda que se veía a lo lejos provocada por los neumáticos del desfile de camionetas que llegaban a la clínica de Kenia, que se había ampliado, tenía más quirófanos y habitaciones, después de que Candy tomo la presidencia de la Fundación AndMax. La pareja de rubios acompañada de sus hijos llegaba puntual, la fila de los niños para la aplicación de la vacuna estaba desde temprano, era la segunda vez que Candy pisaba esas tierras desde su atentado.

Flammy saludada a Candy y le daba la hielera con las vacunas. Flammy ocupaba el puesto de jefe de enfermeras. Las pequeñas gemelas imitaban a su madre con el kit de doctor de juguete, una vez que pasaban los niños se formaban con las gemelas, para que les pusieran el estetoscopio que sacaban de una hielera, idéntica a la de su madre en miniatura, pero esta tenia animalitos de imagen, Emma les ponía una estrellita en la frente a los niños Un fotógrafo a la distancia hacia las tomas que aparecerían en una famosa revista que había comprado la exclusiva de la visita a Kenia las ganancias serian donadas a las mejoras del hospital y las comunidades.

Magazine TV

—Vean que hermosura de niños, estas imágenes fueron tomadas hace un mes en Kenia y hoy salieron en una revista muy famosa y están dado la vuelta al mundo.

—Pero vean esto señoras y señores, el que se robó la foto fue el pequeño Bill con su backpack también diseñada del mismo material que las hieleras y vean que preciosidad de niño me lo quiero comer, en ningún momento su padre lo perdió de vista, pero el pequeño sintió hambre y saco de su pequeña mochila su biberón ya preparado y buscando los brazos de su padre.

—Tienes razón Micaela, el pequeño se robó la foto, tengo entendido que ya están en pláticas con una empresa reconocida que se dedica hacer este tipo de mochilas, pañaleras, y las ganancias irán a la fundación AndMax. Las mochilas que llevan las gemelas y el niño, fueron diseñadas por su madre la señora Andrew. Poco sabemos de ella desde el famoso beso en el ojo de Londres, tampoco sabemos cuándo se casaron, todo lo relacionado a ella está guardado bajo llave pareciera.

—Bueno Monserrat, no es para menos que su multimillonario esposo quiera proteger la privacidad de su esposa, el despliegue de seguridad que se ve en las imágenes es impresionante.

Años después

El sol empezaba a esconderse, el agua reflejaba su luz naranja, los destellos se movían al son de las olas, dando una apariencia como si fuera una llamarada que no quisiera apagarse.

Una pareja de enamorados caminaba tomados de la mano, se abrazaban y se besaban, sus dedos entrelazados, ambos iban descalzados jugando con la arena, a la dama se le voló el sombrero y él caballerosamente corrió para atraparlo, a pesar que su piel marcaba el paso de los años, ellos se habían mantenido en forma, celebraban sus cuarenta aniversario, habían llegado una semana a Hawái, sus hijos y nietos llegarían al día siguiente para estar con ellos. Albert se detuvo para besar a su esposa como si fuera la primera vez.

—Mi amor, sigo deseando tus besos y devorando tus labios como si fuera ayer cuando nos vimos por primera vez. El día que te vi, me dije que mis días de soledad al fin habían terminado —Y volvió a besarla una vez, otra vez hasta que sus labios quedaron adoloridos e hinchados.

Candy se abrazó a su esposo suspirando y viendo el atardecer, el azul del mar había cambiado a dorado. Solo el sonido de las olas y el graznido de una que otra ave volando los acompañaba.

—Es hermoso el atardecer, mi amor, tantos años juntos, aventuras, volvería a vivirlas contigo sin dudarlo. Si no te hubiera encontrado seguiría soltera—Le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Y yo también mi vida, seguiría buscándote hasta encontrarte, bueno señorita la llevare al hotel, anda mi amor, sube a mi espalda

—Pero cariño… —respondió Candy

—Vamos amor, sabes que me encanta llevarte en mi espalda, todavía puedo ¿a qué si?

Candy se subió encantada a la espalda de su esposo, le daba besitos en el cuello.

—Señorita si me sigue provocando le haré el amor en la arena, y tendremos de testigo a las gaviotas.

**F****IN**

_Llegamos al final de esta historia, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura de los rubios, por tomar de su tiempo para leerme._

_Un abrazo desde México_

_Priscila_


End file.
